Saiyajin Revived
by nacobe
Summary: NEW CHAPTER...Something bad has happened... Some wishes were made that affect everyone. Vegeta's 1st child pops up and loves his enemy. Some folks that were thought dead show up too! Whew! TP, GB, VB, GC, MU, Y? Please R&R.
1. Yamucha's Gift

**Saiyajin Revived**

**By: NaCoBe**

**Yamucha's Gift**

_**I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or any of it's characters. I am making no money from this. This is strictly for entertainment purposes.**_

_**Also, there is a part of this story directly from "Just Another Day" by Juuhachi-gou and Mirai Bulma at Dragonball Super Z. I hope they don't mind. Enjoy!!**_

* * *

Yamucha looked at Bulma with scrutinizing eyes from head to toe. She looked just like the girl he met and fell in love with so many years ago. Shaking his head in disbelief, he said slightly above a whisper,

" Wow Bulma! You look beautiful!! I thought you were from the future! It looks like you're from the past to me!"

Mirai Trunks blushed at the comment made to his mother from her first love. He knew about Bulma's and Yamucha's history. He also knew Yamucha still held a special place in his mother's heart, although he would never take the place of his father. He glanced at his mother, who did look younger than him. He saw she too was blushing at the genuine response of the man she thought she'd marry.

"Well, I have Vegeta to thank for this. He wished me and Chi-Chi to look the age we were when we first met Goku with the Dragonballs." She said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"ChiChi too?" Yamucha thought about the first time he met ChiChi. _She was practically a baby! She was what, eleven, twelve? _ Yamucha began to laugh lightly then it grew to a gut wrenching laugh.

"I don't think Goku was too happy about that! His wife had become his daughter!" He began to laugh again, this time a little louder.

"Well, I for one, have never seen Goku so angry. He almost knocked my father's head off.", Trucks said with his blue eyes flickering at the memory of the incident. " But Goku used the Dragonballs to wish ChiChi to an older age." He too began giggling at the thought of seeing ChiChi's, Goku's, and Gohan's reaction to one of his father's noblest act to date.

_#_

_"Bakayarou!!" Goku fairly screamed at Vegeta over Bulma's shoulder. "When I met ChiChi she was twelve years old!!"_

_"Goku...Goku-saaaaaan!" ChiChi wailed, understanding finally settling in. _

_With a final savage glare at Vegeta, Goku spun on his heel. His expression softened and he went to the girl sitting on the hovering cloud. "It's all right, ChiChi," he said. "We'll fix it. I promise you, somehow we'll get it fixed." _

_ChiChi collapsed against Goku's broad chest and dissolved into tears. _

#

Trunks thoughts were interrupted by a small tug at his pant leg and a little voice repeating 'Daddy' impatiently. He looked down at the little boy who had pale lilac hair like his own and ice blue eyes, like…an android. Yamucha looked at the little boy in awe as he dared to ask the question that he partially knew the answer to.

"So, um, Trunks, who's the kid?" Yamucha looked down at the lad with adoring eyes. Then he noticed something that he child had that Trucks didn't…a tail. _Hmm, like Gohan as a child._

Mirai Trucks and Mirai Bulma smiled at each other as if they had just shared a private joke. Then both looked at Yamucha as Trunks took the little boy's hand to pull him towards Yamucha.

"Well Yamucha this is my son, well he's me and Juuhachi-gou's son, his name is…Yamucha." Trunks said with a smile spread across his face. Mirai Bulma's face beamed with joy as she looked from her first love to her grandson of the same name. She was at that point glad that she had suggested the name to Juu-chan and Trunks.

#

_"I know, why don't we name him Trunks junior!?" Trunks said as he looked at his brand new man-child. Juuhachi mockingly thought for a moment and gave a flat no. _

Vegeta was sitting in the corner of the hospital room away from the rest of the family, as usual. Although his expression didn't yield, he was very proud of his son's heir. He figured since 'tin can girl' really had no traits to past to the child that the child was 100 percent Saiyajin. After all the child did come out with a tail, which scared the hell out of the doctors. He smirked at the thought of the medical staff's reaction.

"The child's name will be Vegeta.", he said more of a command than a suggestion glaring at his son as if Trunks dared to challenge his authority. He was after all the prince of all Saiyajins, and this child would be raised to know and be proud of the legacy bestowed upon him.

_Goku, Bulma, and ChiChi stood by the window looking up at the sky. Today, May 18th, was a day of celebration as well as a day of reflection. Yes, today Trunks and Juu's child was born but today is also the day their dear friend was born …and the day he died._

"Why don't you name him Yamucha." Bulma voice said almost trance like. Goku and ChiChi looked at her as if she had read their minds. Vegeta, on the other hand, snarled loudly making everyone except for Juuhachi jumped. The baby also jumped but didn't cry. Bulma turned to look at Trunks and Juu. " Why not? It would be in honor of his life. After all, today is his birthday and his memorial day."

_"I like it. What about you Trunks?", Juu looked at her mate and then down at her baby. She never thought she could have a child. Yes, the past Juuhachi had Marron but that android hadn't been destroyed and then regenerated. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but refused to let them fall. She looked back at Trunks, who was losing a staring contest against Vegeta._

_"Well boy, she asked you a question. ANSWER IT DAMMIT!" Vegeta commanded. _

_Trunks knew exactly what Vegeta wanted to hear but something inside of him said the name fit the child perfectly. Suddenly, a streak of confidence overpowered him as he heard his mother yelling at his father about being a bully. " I…like…it. No, I love it! Juu," he said taking the baby from her arms. " this is our son, Yamucha."_

#

Yamucha looked down at the little boy as if he saw a ghost. Chibi Yamucha looked up at the aging man and walked closer to him. Yamucha felt a burning sensation in his eyes but didn't let it show. He knew in the alternate future he had died but he thought he was forgotten.

_Stop it Yamucha! That's depression talking again. _

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yamucha sir.", the little Saiyajin said bowing. Yamucha bowed in response to the greeting and smiled. He noticed the child smile and clasp his hands behind his back.

_He got manners like young Gohan. I wonder if ChiChi is involved in his upbringing._

Yamucha gathered himself and looked at Mirai Trunks. He noticed how much the young man looked like his mother. He then looked back at Chibi Yamucha and realized the boy frowned like Vegeta. He laughed to himself.

"Trunks, I am honored that you decided to name in memory of…" Trunks interrupted.

"In honor of you." He lifted his son onto his shoulders and extended a hand to the man who could've easily been his father.

Bulma looked at her son, grandson, and friend sharing a tender moment. She smiled and felt a warm tickle on her face. She knew this could make Yamucha feel better. Trunks told her the last time he came to visit Yamucha seemed depressed. She knew he wasn't the same after they had broken up but she figured he would get over it. But to add fuel to a fire, she saw him slowly deteriorate emotionally after she had Trunks. They never got to sit down and talk about his feeling before he died in their time. So she figured she would go back to the past a talk to this Yamucha before it was too late. She knew that he needed to know he wasn't forgotten. Maybe now he can move on with his life…happily.

"Hey man, well, we gotta go. We'll come back to visit you soon." Trunks said as he and his son turned towards the time machine.

"Aren't you going to visit the rest of the guys? Bulma, I'm sure your present self would get a kick out of seeing you and your grandson." Yamucha said trying to sound casual. He had been giving so much in the past hour that he was overwhelmed with emotion. His friends had thought about him enough to name a child after him.

"No, this trip was made to see only you. Yamucha, remember, it's never to late to live your life the way you want to." Bulma smiled and her big blue eyes shimmered a wave a wisdom his way. She was hesitant, but she gave Yamucha a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. He wished he could hold her like that forever but he knew Vegetable head was waiting on her in the future. He slowly released his hold of Mirai Bulma and watched her get into the time machine.

"I do know they would love to see you. Go visit them. Yamucha, I will always love you. Take care!" Bulma yelled as the time machine was closing up. He waved to the ship although he knew they couldn't see him. A flash of light appeared and disappeared. The family he knew in his heart that should've been his was gone as though they never came.

He couldn't go back to his apartment. It was just too small for the thoughts that had surrounded him. Besides Puar would be there and he couldn't deal with her asking him what was wrong at this time. He needed to be alone in an open area so he could absorb the information and advise that was given to him. He decided to take a walk in the forest so he could straighten out his thoughts.

_Bulma. Trunks. Little Yamucha. They'd come to visit me. 'Yamucha, it's never to late' 'Don't give up.' ' Yamucha, this is my son…Yamucha.' It is to late. I'm too old and weak to do what I want to do. My hair is thinning, I've lost a lot of muscle mass. My face looks about five years older than what I am and I feel older than that. I can't just pop up in everyone life again. I've been gone for so long. What would I say to them. How would they react to me. What if in this timeline I'm not thought of like in the fu…_

Yamucha's thoughts were cut off with him struggling to keep his balance. When gravity finally gave way he fell hard on his behind. He looked down to see what caused him to feel like the klutz he looked like. It was dark and he couldn't make out the smooth round object under his foot. He picked it up and pulled it closer to his face. His eyes weren't as good as they used to be. After focusing in on the object, he noticed what it was.

'Well, I have Vegeta to thank for this. He wished me and Chi-Chi to look the age we were when we first met Goku with the Dragonballs.'

He looked around and saw five more dragonballs scattered about. His heart fluttered in his chest and a million thoughts ran through his mind.

_Oh, Kami, I stumbled upon six dragonballs on pure luck! I can't believe this! Or maybe it's destiny._

Yamucha quickly gathered the dragonballs and began searching intensely for the seventh and final dragonball. He searched throughout the night until dawn when he finally gave up.

_Just my luck. I find six damn dragonballs and can't find the seventh. That ball could be anywhere on the earth. Fate has again made me the bunt of his jokes._

Yamucha slumped down by a hollowed tree and put his head up against it. Out of anger his banged his head against the tree and howled from the pain. Then something hit him on the head giving him a worse headache than he already had. Completely infuriated, he picked up the object to throw it when he noticed something about the object.

_One, two, three, four, five, six…seven stars. The seventh dragonball!! Yes!! Yes!! Yes!! Oh, Kami I'm so sorry for all the way I just cursed you a few moments ago! Thank You!_

"Shenlong, I summon you to grant me my wishes!"


	2. A new breed of saiyajin

**Saiyajin Revived A new breed of Saiyajin**

Again, I don't own Dragonball/ DBZ/DBGT or it's characters. No profit is made from this. It's just for fun. Enjoy!!

* * *

Trunks stood by the mannequin as he tried his hardest not to laugh at his father, brother-in-law, and friend. They volunteered to go shopping without their wives help. Trunks agreed to come along because he knew they were going to provide him the comedy he so desperately needed. He had been so detached this past two weeks.

_Life without her doesn't seem right. I miss her so much._

"Dad, that doesn't even match. Besides it's the wrong size. We're shopping for babies not ourselves!" Goten said to his father trying his best not to sound frustrated. Goku had picked out a red leather jacket and purple pants for himself.

"Ah, but Goten I like this and this. They may not match but I'm sure ChiChi will make me look good." Goku smiled at his youngest son trying to lighten the tension. He didn't realize shopping could be so hard. ChiChi and Bulma seemed to do it so effortlessly. Why couldn't he, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta do the same.

"Damn this! The brats can be naked, they're babies! Nobody cares!" Vegeta yelled as he threw a hand full of clothes in the air. He was tired of doing such a trifle deed.

_I hate this! Everything I pick up Kakkorot's brat says no to. 'Bra wouldn't like it. That's not what Bra wanted.' Is he afraid of my daughter? He should be! She can easily blast him to bits if she wanted to. I don't understand what she sees in this, this fool! He's just as dumb as his father and he's not as strong as him. I just don't understand it! Well, the only good thing about their marriage is that their children will be more Saiyajin than either of them. The Saiyajin race can be preserved for at least another generation. Now for that I am happy that they are together._

"Boy, what the hell are you doing over there! Help us find some clothes for the brats!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks who was at this time practically on the floor laughing at the trio. When Vegeta started towards him he tried to quickly subdue his laughter with no success. Then he felt his father begin to power up.

"Dad, stop!! Okay, I'll help. Geez, dad you really need to lighten up on the caffeine, it's getting to you." Trunks smiled and pat his father on the shoulder, something he could only get away with in public.

Trunks began to look at the baby clothes. Slowly but surely he and Goten picked out everything Bra would want the babies to have while Goku found great pleasure in aggravating Vegeta. The two younger Saiyajins went to the counter with both arms filled with clothes, socks, blankets, bibs, and hats. As the perky salesman rang up the purchases, Goten looked at his best friend with concern.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Trunks knew exactly what he meant. He smiled compassionately at his counterpart.

"I've been better, but I must admit today has been the best one in the past two weeks. I can't get her out of my head no matter how hard I try. I-" Trunks felt a lump in his throat. He knew tears were soon to follow if he continued. He could never let his father see him cry.

Goten saw the pain in his brother-in-law's eyes and like his father decided to lighten the tension, "You know, we're going to be up all night cutting holes for their tails."

Trunks smiled at his best friend with tears in his eyes and gave him a quick jab to his side. But in the back of his mind he couldn't stop the pain.

I know she'll be there tomorrow. After all she is one of my sister's best friends and the god-mother of her and Goten kids. Maybe she'll give me a chance to talk to her. She can't still be mad at me. Can she?

As if Vegeta heard his son's thoughts he walked over to where Trunks and Goten where standing. With the most fatherly look his son has ever received from him, Vegeta punched Trunks in his stomach. With Trunks crouched over in agony, Vegeta whispers in his son ear, "I've taught you better than this and you know what I mean.", then simply walked away.

* * *

"Mom, have you or ChiChi heard anything from Goten, Trunks, Goku or Daddy? They said they were going shopping for the babies but that was over six hours ago." Bra sat in her the bed of her private hospital room clutching the receiver to her ear and flipping through the television channels mindlessly. She was trying to be casual but her actions showed she was worried. She hasn't seen her husband all day today. They spoke on the phone about shopping for the kids but that was early in the morning. This wasn't normal for him not to tell her where he was.

"No honey, actually you gave me more information than I had. I was actually looking for your father." Bulma said. In the background, Bra could hear ChiChi say something to the effect of she better get use to it because Goten is like his father.

Bra frowned at the comment but chose to ignore it. She was happy with the way Goten was. He finally got a real job, although she and Trunks had to create a position for him at Capsule Corp. He had been very attentive to her during the pregnancy, he even learned to cook and do laundry. He sustained a lot of ridicule from her brother and father for that. Bra's thoughts were interrupted by her mother's statement.

"Bra did you hear me?" Bulma blared through the phone.

"Hmm? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Have you chosen names for the babies yet? Because if you haven't, me and ChiChi have some great names for you to choose from."

"Oh, I have some in mind. I want to see what Goten thinks before I make it final."

"Well ChiChi and I have decorated the house for the party tomor…"

Bra trailed off again wondering about her husband. She heard her mother's voice but didn't her the words. She was concentrating on finding her husband's ki. Her father taught her how to do that when she was a young child. When she located it she also located three other ki. She sighed because all four ki were the four men she knew and loved.

_Bra stop worrying!! It was a stupid nightmare. Goten is okay and your children are nice and healthy. Nobody will hurt them, besides Goku and Daddy are like the strongest beings in the universe and they won't let any thing harm their kids or grandkids. Everything's okay._

"…and Videl is bringing her crab cakes. Kuririn and Juuhachi said they have some gifts to give you and Goten," Bulma was chiming, never noticing her daughter wasn't listening. "Oh! Guess who Kame-sennin heard from, Yamucha! He wants to come see you guys!"

_Yamucha!! Why is he coming around after so long? Me and Goten have been married for seven months and now he thinks of coming to see us? The bastard didn't even come to our wedding even after Gohan went through all the trouble of finding him? He may be coming to borrow more money from mom. For some reason she always seemed to have a soft spot for him. I don't even understand how he is a friend of mom, Goku, and ChiChi. Daddy simply hates the man. When I was young I never understood why but for the past couple of years I'm beginning to understand. He's a loser with a capital L._

"Why? He didn't even bother to come to our wedding." Bra said, her tone making it clear she didn't care too much for the man.

"Give him a chance to explain. Maybe he wasn't feeling well."

" He wasn't feeling well for almost an entire year! Mother please." Why does she make excuses for him?

"Well, whatever happened we'll find out there.", Bulma said with her voice still cheery as ever.

Just as Bra was about to continue complaining about Yamucha, her two best friends walked in.

"Mom, I'll call you later okay? Bye, Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at the two ladies with a mischievous eye.

"What's up ladies? I didn't think you two would get back in time to see me in here."

"You know there was no way I was going to miss seeing you in a hospital. After all, this is probably the only time we'll see you here. Now where is my cousin." Pan said as looked around the large room. Bra saw her best friend/ niece had cut her hair in a short bob, which made her look exactly like a younger version of her mother with brown eyes. She had on a brand new outfit and even had a slight tan.

_But she looks so old and tired._

"Marron what possessed that nut to cut her hair? And why didn't you stop her? Bra said looking at the woman who, still after all these years, opted to wear her hair in two ponytails.

"She was watching this American movie named 'Waiting to Exhale' and got the idea to cut it. I did actually try to stop her, but then she threatened to shave her head."

Pan then blurted to Bra, "The next thing I'm going to do is set your brother's favorite Capsule car on fire. Then he'll really see how childish I am." She had a sinister smirk on her face that would make even Vegeta proud.

"That's fine, but don't do it tomorrow okay? I don't need that kind of problem now. Anyway, how was Australia?" Bra knew she needed to change the subject.

_I better quit while I am ahead. It's no secret that Pan has a temper identical to ChiChi's. Sometimes she can be childish but I'm not about to point that out. _

Marron plopped into a nearby chair like a giddy teenager. " It was so much fun! Pan and I shopped until our hearts were content. We hung out on the beach. We went to the Outback, visited the Coral reef, hung out with aborigines, and-"

" – where Marron found a boyfriend." Pan added, looking at Marron who turned a bright crimson.

"WHAT?" Bra yelled with her eyes big. "A boyfriend!? Marron-chan you're a married woman!"

"It wasn't like that. I met this local named Jack and he decided be our tour guide." Marron quickly recovered, glanced a cold glare at Pan. Pan didn't noticed the look and muttered in a joking tone,

" I didn't get a kiss from our 'tour guide', why did you? I wasn't invited to a candlelight dinner from the 'tour guide', why were you?"

Marron felt as if she was going to explode. She looked at Bra, who was looking back at her like she had grown another limb. Then she looked at Pan who, of all things, had an innocent look on her face.

"SHIT PAN!! I TOLD YOU BEFORE, THE KISS AND DINNER WAS A FRIENDLY GESTURE!! QUIT READING SO MUCH INTO IT!"

"Ah, but we didn't go to Paris where the romantic thing would have been the norm as a friendly gesture. We went to Australia with the rugged, wild, and dangerous." Pan said, knowing she was making her friend upset.

"Marron-chan, what's going on? Aren't you and Uubuu happy?" Bra was utterly concerned for her.

_Marron is the shy one. This is not like her. She's like Suzy Homemaker. I can't believe she would do such a thing._

"Everything's fine. I just let my hair down and let go of the 'good little housewife' thing for a while." Marron said and gave both of her friends a reassuring looks and smiled. Deep inside she wasn't being truthful.

Who am I kidding!! I pretty much had an affair. I'm just so tired of being alone. If Uubuu isn't at work he's training with Goku-san, if he's not training he hanging out with Trunks and Goten. Out of his top five priorities I'm like, what, number six?! I don't see how ChiChi-san and Bra deals with it.

Bra was laughing as Pan went through the details of her and Marron's trip when four nurses came into the room. The first nurse came to check on Bra while the other three were pushing bassinets. Marron and Pan looked in shock as the nurses placed the wheeled bundles next to Bra's bed and left.

"What the hell is this! Goten and Daddy didn't tell me you had triplets! Whoa!" Pan looked at the three little bundles that were wide awake. Marron came beside Pan and looked at the three little Saiyajins.

"Hmm, Two boys and a girl. I can imagine Vegeta and Goku are very proud grandfathers. Bra they actually look like Goten and yours parents."

"Yeah, isn't it freaky? I joked with Mom and ChiChi that I was going to name them after all four of them. This one here, of course would have to be named Goku.", Bra said picking up the baby in the middle bassinet.

Marron and Pan laughed as they saw the baby looked exactly like Goku, spiky hair and all. Then their eyes widened as they noticed the tail.

"Bra, he…he…HE HAS A TAIL!!" Marron screamed as she looked at the appendage wagging back and forth lazily. As if she hurt the baby Goku clone's feeling, he began to cry. Bra smiled and her friends' shocked gazed and said in a warm motherly tone.

"Yeah, daddy said it's normal for Saiyajins to have tails, he had one, Goku had one, even Gohan had one." She nuzzled her nose to her son's as he cooed from the touch of his mother.

"Hold it, so you're saying Trunks, Goten, me and you had one of those things?" Pan asked Bra with a hint of confusion on her face?

_Wow, I guess that look is inbred in the Son family. She looks exactly like Goten and Goku._

"I guess that would explain some of your animalistic actions Pan." Marron said smiling. Pan simply threw Marron a be-da. Marron turned her head, snubbing Pan's gesture.

"No. For some reason we weren't born with tails." She handed Marron the baby and picked up the one who had hair like Vegeta but pale lilac like Trunks and blue eyes like her. He even frowned like her father and brother. "I guess we were the freaks of the Saiyajins race."

Pan picked up the last baby, who had blue hair like Bra and Bulma but brown eyes. Pan looked down at the infant and smiled.

_I wonder if I will have kids one day. If I do, will be with Trunks? He makes me so mad. I mean I know he loves me but sometimes he can be so bullheaded. He's just like…like…his father! But I know he'll make a great dad. I miss him but I got a point to prove._

"Panny, you okay?" Marron looked at Pan. She was crying.

"Hmm? What?" Pan looked up as she quickly dried the tears streaming down her face. She didn't realize she was crying until her thoughts were interrupted.

"You were crying. Are you alright?" Bra asked in a concerned voice. Marron's looked on with an expression on here face that went along with Bra's tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that the babies are so cute." Pan said and followed the statement with a weak laugh. Her actions weren't convincing her two comrades, but they figured they would leave it alone.

"Hey guys I'll be right back okay?" Pan said as she put the baby girl down and left the room. Marron and Bra didn't say anything but looked at each other with knowing eyes.

When Pan was a considerable distance from the room Marron looked at Bra and said, "She's been doing this for the past two weeks. Every time I ask what's wrong she gives a lame excuse. She misses your brother."

"Yeah, I know. He's been down in the dumps since their break-up too. The problem is they're both too obstinate too admit they're both wrong. Marron it looks like it's up to you and me to put them back together." Bra smiled at Marron.

* * *

Pan went to the pay phone and dialed a number she knows by heart. She allowed it to ring once then she hung up. I can't do this I have a point to prove! I'll call granddad, I could always talk to him. She picks the receiver up again and subconsciously dials the same number again. The phone rang twice, then Pan heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Granddad?" She knew it wasn't Goku but couldn't bring herself to admit who was on the other line.

"No Pan, it's me Trunks. How are you." Pan wanted to tell her 'ex-lover' she missed him so much it hurts and she hasn't been able to sleep or eat worth anything for two weeks. Instead her stubborn Saiyajin side took control.

"What the hell are you doing answering my grandparents' phone!" Nice going Panny!

Trunks being just as stubborn as Pan reacted to her abrupt response by throwing one out himself.

"What the hell are you talking about! You called ME!!"

"Whatever, Trunks" The next thing Trunks heard was a dial tone.

_Alrighty now, what just happened there Pan. Did you really dial his cell phone? Maybe. Why didn't you tell him what you're feeling. He might be feeling the same way. It doesn't matter because he's the one who caused us to break up._

Pan started back to Bra room.


	3. When Saiyajins Play

** When Saiyajins Play**

**_Again, I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Thank you for the reviews. Brandon and fluffy, Pan and Trunks will get together in time. Please be patient_**.

* * *

"Was that who I think it was?" Goten said with his mouth full. He looked at Trunks with a surprised expression. He didn't expect Pan to call Trunks so soon.

_I'm hoping this is the end for them this time. I know how Trunks is. He plays with girls' hearts. I've seen him do it time and time again. He did it to Marron. She was torn apart from his games. Luckily, she ended up with Uubuu. I'm hoping Pan will realize she can do so much better than him. I promised her I wouldn't get involved but if he hurts her, Gohan won't have a chance to get to him. I will personally intend on killing him._

"It was Pan. I guess she was trying to call your Dad." Trunks informed his friend but he was preoccupied with his thoughts to go in detail on what just happened.

_I'm an idiot!! I'm a big stupid idiot!! She was on the phone and I didn't even tell her I'm sorry or how much she means to me. She's changed me somehow. Something like this would not have bothered me before. Oh Kami I miss her! I'm nothing without her_.

"So I'm taking it didn't go too well based on the length of the conversation." Goten said trying to be supportive of his friend.

"You think Goten?" Trunks chimed sarcastically. " What am I going to do man. She seems like she doesn't want to speak to me."

Just as Goten was going to give a piece of advice, Vegeta and Goku walked in from sparring in the Gravity room. Trunks signaled Goten to drop the subject. Vegeta gave both men a suspecting look before going to joining Goku in raiding the refrigerator for a midday snack.

"Hey Goten, Trunks, why don't you come and train with us." Goku said as he devoured a half of a turkey.

Before either young man could answer Vegeta gave his thought on the situation. You two will train with Kakarotto and myself in the gravity room. Be ready in 20 minutes."

"Um, Dad, Vegeta we're not in your league. You all will beat us to a pulp." Goten said what he and Trunks were thinking. Vegeta looked at Goten with a look that made him understand that is exactly why he wants them to train with them. Vegeta wanted to take his aggressions out on Goten. After all, this is the man who got his princess pregnant. It didn't matter that he married weeks after finding out the news.

"Don't worry fool I won't kill you. My daughter has three children now.", Vegeta said to Goten as he saw his son-in-law's face turn a pale white. Goten looked over to his father, who had a look that said he wouldn't let Vegeta hurt him too much, and his color came back.

As Goku saw the look of relief on his son's face he said, "Yeah we won't kill you two but were going to make you give us all you got. Vegeta, I'm thinking a…"

"You're thinking! Trunks, Goten run for cover!", Vegeta said in a sarcastically playful voice. Trunks and Goten laughed at Vegeta's rare playful moments. Goku looked at the three with his trademark confused look and continued.

"How about a two on two. Trunks and Goten against you and me. Trunks and Goten are allowed one fusion, but we can't fuse." Goku smiled at his bright idea. Vegeta was even impressed. Goku didn't usually come up with good ideas until the fighting started. Goten and Trunks, on the other hand, looked as if they were going to die.

"Um, Father, I really don't like that idea. Me and Goten haven't fused together since we were kids. Besides, you and Goku can reach Super Saiyajin 4. I can barely reach level 2 and Goten has just reached ascended. How about father and son versus father and son? The Vegetas against the Sons. We're royalty, you and I can surely beat the third level warrior and his son!"

_Damn, it should be a crime to be this good._

Trunks forgot about the bond. Vegeta looked at the young Prince of Saiyajins and sent him a little mental present.

Nice try boy! You should have kept the last statement hidden. You almost had me sold. I didn't raise you to be afraid of a little ass beating.

Trunks looked at his father then looked down in shame. Goku or Goten didn't realize they were holding a mental conversation.

"Hey! If this is going to be a family versus family, father son thing Gohan has to come too! It's only fair. Besides Trunks would have to fight him. First son versus first son. I really wouldn't have to fight. So if you guys don't want to get a beat down I suggest we stick to my dad's plan " Vegeta and Trunks looked at Goten like he had lost his mind. Goku looked at his son knowing what the young man was doing. (Remember the bond.)

_Please let them fall for it!!_

"Kakkorot, go find that nerd son of yours and be ready in 30 minutes! There's no way in hell you three will be able to beat me and Trunks. I am the King of Saiyajins and he is the Prince! Trunks lets go." Vegeta and Trunks headed towards the gravity room to get some last minute training in before the family feud.

Goku looked at Goten and laughed. He knew what his son was doing the entire time. Vegeta and Trunks didn't know Gohan had started training again and had become as powerful as a Super Saiyajin 4 in mystic form. Goku also knew that Goten is well past ascendant Saiyajin and is close to reaching level 3. One thing he didn't know was why Goten was holding his power back from Trunks.

"You know this fight isn't going to be really fair. They have no clue as to what they're getting themselves into." Goku said in a reprimanding voice, all the time he was smiling. Goten looked at his father with an innocent face.

"Yeah Dad, I know but it will be fun just to see the surprised looks on their face. Besides Gohan should show them what he has accomplished." With that Goten put his hand on his father's shoulder and they teleported to find Gohan.

* * *

Videl sat on the blanket under the sakura tree and sipped on her iced tea. It would be the first time in months that she and Gohan had spent quality time together aside from training. She was the new mayor of Satan City and between the city counsel and the media she never had a moments peace. Now that she had everything in order at city hall, she decided to give herself a couple of days off just to spend with her family.

Gohan was amusing a group of young kids by making ki balls and floating in the air. Since becoming the head surgeon of the pediatric ward at Satan City General Hospital he's been working on ways to make the kids laugh and smile. Laughter seems to make them recover a little faster. Gohan glanced over at his wife who was enjoying the calmness of the park.

"Alright kids that ends the show for today." Gohan said as his feet touched the ground. The children moaned with disappointment and slowly left to play other games. One little girl stayed looking up at Gohan. Gohan knew the little girl from treating her at the hospital on several occasions . He knelt down to become the same height as the child.

"What's up Yakima?" Gohan asked as he flipped one of her pigtails. The little girl blushed.

"Um, Son-san could you teach me how to fly and float in the air like you?" She looked at the half Saiyajin with adoring eyes. Gohan was surprised at the question. He knew it would be difficult for her to learn to fly but he also knew that it was possible.

"I think you're a little too young to learn just yet so ask me in a couple of years okay?" Gohan said in a soft pleasant voice. The little girl's eye lit up and she smiled at the gentle man before her. She leaped towards Gohan and threw her arms around his neck. He returned the gesture with a light squeeze.

"Thank you Son-san." With that the little girl let go of Gohan and watched him walk towards his wife.

"Gohan has a girlfriend!" Videl sang in a playful voice. She laughed at the little girl, but she knew why the child admired her husband so much. Gohan sat by his wife and laughed at her little tease song.

"Baby I swear it she's just a friend." He said adding to her joke. She elbowed Gohan in the side and flashed mischievous eyes at him. He laughed lightly as he placed his head upon her lap. Gohan looked up at his wife and suddenly he felt hypnotized by her beauty.

Look at her she is so beautiful. Those blue eyes reflecting against the sun. It's those same eyes I fell in love with the first day I met her. I'm so lucky to have her in my life.

As if Videl was reading her husband's mind, she bent over and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arm around her neck and returned the kiss. Just at that moment Goku and Goten appeared standing directly over them.

"Jeez guys, go get a room!!" Goten said looking at his brother and sister-in-law. Videl shrieked in terror then, out of reflex, both Gohan and Videl jumped into a fighting stance. Gohan realized who it was and looked at his brother and father with a tinge of irritability.

"Damn, damn, DAMN!! Why do you all have to do that!", Videl screamed at Goku and Goten. Goku gave his daughter in law an innocent smile and placed his hand on the back of his hand. He was embarrassed that he caught Gohan and Videl in a passionate moment.

Gohan looked at his father, who was now blushing from the embarrassment. His frustration faded and he sighed then asked, "What's up dad, Goten?"

Goten, who was not embarrassed with catching his brother being passionate, pointed to Gohan's midsection and said, "Little Gohan." Videl and Gohan turned a bright crimson at the realization that Gohan had become aroused in a public place. Goku looked as if he was going to pass out from his two son's actions in the pass couple of minutes. Gohan threw his younger brother a look that could kill and rephrased his previous question.

"Dad why are you and Goten here?" Goku quickly jumped at the opportunity to change the subject.

"There's going to be a family feud! It's the Vegetas verses the Sons. So we need you to come." Goku said with the excitement that a young child would have about a new toy. Gohan on the other hand was not impressed.

"Um, Dad, that's an unfair fight. There's three of us and two of them. Can't you and Goten take care of this?" Gohan looked at Videl who was frowning at the fact that her father and brother-in-law were ruining her day with her husband.

"Well, Vegeta thinks that he and Trunks can kick our butts even if they are outnumbered. And besides, he called you nerd boy." Goten instigated. Gohan snarled at the last remark. Goten smiled that his brother was effected by the instigation. Goku looked from his youngest son to his oldest son and wondered when did Goten become such good manipulator.

Hmm, Bra is rubbing off on Goten, she the best manipulator I've ever seen.

"Gohan go. Don't protest because the longer you stay the angrier I'll become." Videl said. All three of the Son men looked at her with shocked expressions. Videl looks exactly like ChiChi save the blue eyes, when she is angry. Gohan turned to his wife and attempted to grab her hand. She pulled away and frowned.

"Go and play with the Saiyajins. Because if you don't your going to be preoccupied all day. Just be back for dinner." Videl walked up and gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek.

"Am I invited? You know I haven't had a really good meal since Bra had the babies." Goten asked sheepishly.

"NO!!" Videl screamed and made all three men jump.

"Babe I love you. I'll make this up to you, 'kay?" Gohan said. With that he placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goten placed his hand on his father shoulder opposite of Gohan's. In a heart beat they were gone. Videl sat back down on the blanket and looked up at the sky.

Boys will be boys. Oh well, at least I got the best boy of them all.

* * *

He sat at the table quietly eating his food. He could feel the several pairs of eyes watching him. It made him feel good especially since the eyes belonged to the table of women about 15 feet away from him. He was glad he decided to wear the suit instead of the jeans he first opted on. He turned to look at the admiring women and nodded acknowledging their presence. His confidence has been higher than it's ever been before, since he has another chance at life…thanks to the dragonballs. One of the women blew a kiss towards him. He flashed a brighter smile, the one he used to use to get Bulma to do anything he wanted.

The same woman got up from her table and began walking towards him. Just as the woman was approaching the table, his senses prompt him to turn around. Just as he did so, he saw the most striking woman he has ever seen. She had smooth caramel colored skin, black hair that was cut at chin length, and intense dark brown eyes. Her body was toned like one of a martial artist, yet she walked with the grace of a dancer. She had rosy colored lips that seemed to pout naturally and her hips swayed to it's own song as she walked. He had forgotten about the woman who came from the other table until he heard her ask his name.

"Yamucha", he said. He then focused his attention back to the other woman who sat at a table across the room alone.

_She must be waiting on her boyfriend or husband. He heard the other woman talking asking him if he wanted to go out tonight_.

"Um sorry, I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression but I'm not interested.", Yamucha smiled courteously and left her at his table. He was about to leave and the something inside of him made him walk over to the beautiful woman across the room. When he got about 10 feet away from her she looked up at him.

_Okay Yamucha you're over here, what are you going to say?_

Yamucha looked at the woman and said in a soft tone, "I don't mean to disturb you but I couldn't leave here without telling you how beautiful you are. I hope your boyfriend or husband truly appreciates you."

_That was smooth!! Go Yamucha!_

The woman looked at him with suspecting eyes then said in a sensuous throaty purr, "Thank you. But unfortunately there is no mate to, as you say, appreciate it." The woman's voice sent shivers up and down Yamucha's spine. She smirked at his terrible attempt to mask his reaction. Yamucha suddenly smelled a sweet scent coming from the woman. Just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

" My name is Yamucha. And you are?", he said extending his hand. She looked at him as if he should've already known the answer to the question. Then she softly responded.

"My name is Califa. It's a pleasure to meet you Yamucha." She allowed her hand to meet his expecting a handshake. Instead he raised her hand to his face and softly brushed his lip upon her soft skin. The entire time she was staring at him with intense eyes.

" Califa, what a beautiful and unique name for a beautiful and unique woman. Well, Califa, I was wondering if you are available sometimes go to the movies or something." Yamucha said in such a rhythmic fashion is sounded is if he was singing. Califa silently laughed and cursed herself for noticing something so trivial.

"How about tomorrow afternoon. Meet me here at noon. And don't stand me up, I will find you Yamucha." Califa said in a threatening but sexy voice. Again, she sent Yamucha's body in a frenzy.

"Me? Stand you up? Never. I'll see you at noon tomorrow. But don't stand me up because you'll break my heart." Yamucha said and again kissed her hand and started towards the door. Before he left the restaurant, he turned to look at the woman who was now ordering her food.

_I wonder why she gives me almost the same feeling that I have around Bra and Pan. It's like she's poised but untamed at the same time. Yamucha quickly let the thought slip out of his mind and walked out of the restaurant._

* * *

"Trunks, you're not paying attention. FIGHT BACK BOY!!" Vegeta said as he simultaneously throw a round house kick towards Trunks' head. Trunks quickly blocked it and came with a counter punch that had no effect on his father.

"Dad, let's stop for a moment, please?" Trunks said as he lowered himself to the floor of the gravity room. Vegeta looked down at Trunks and scowled. He knew why his son wasn't concentrating on their warm-up session. He hated to see his son, the prince of Saiyajins, being so weak. He noticed Trunks mod change from hot to cold in a flash over the pass two weeks.

"It's Kakkorot's grandchild isn't it. I told you not to get involved with her, that third class bi- "

"FATHER! Don't say it!" Trunks said to his father in a tone that sounded more like a warning than a plea. Vegeta noticed this and was pleased that he found something that will bring out the Saiyajin in his son.

_So the boy will fight for her? I knew they were meant to be together._

Vegeta looked at Trunks with his trademark smirk plastered on his face and stared his man-child in the eyes and said in a strong whisper, " That third class BITCH."

Trunks had never felt rage towards his father the way he felt at that very moment. He immediately went into Super Saiyajin and quickly surpassed the ascended Saiyajins mode. What Vegeta didn't expect was his son to go into Super Saiyajin 3. Vegeta quickly jumped into Super Saiyajin 3 to dodge his son's powerful burning attack.

"NEVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!! SHE IS EVERTHING TO ME!!"

Vegeta didn't reply to his remark verbally but simply responded with an elbow to Trunks' back. Trunks pummeled to the gravity room floor but quickly sprang up towards his father. Vegeta easily dodged Trunks punches and kicks, mainly because Trunks was blinded, literally, with rage… and guilt. After a couple of moment Vegeta grew bored of his sons effectiveless attacks and quickly kicked him in the face. Trunks fell to the floor of the gravity room and fell out of Super Saiyajin mode.

"Well, it's nice to know you are finally catching up to me. Now about Pan. Talk to her." Vegeta stood over his son in his normal regal fashion.

"She won't listen to me. I've tried calling, e-mailing, even going through our bond. She cuts me off in every direction. Father, I'm dying on the inside." Trunks held his head down in defeat. He knew his father was about to scold him for being so weak but he didn't care anymore. He looked up at Vegeta expecting to see a cold scowl on his face only to find compassion in his father's eyes.

Vegeta looked down at his only son. Physically, Trunks was in perfect condition, but Vegeta saw his son's soul. Like all those he loved (though he rarely uses the word), he always has been able to. He knew his son was dying. His life-mate has left him. There was nothing Vegeta could do to subside the pain. He turned to walk out of the gravity room. Upon reaching the exit he turned to his son and simply said, " I know."

* * *

Goku, Gohan, and Goten landed in the Capsule Corp. yard about thirty feet from the gravity room. Their keen Saiyajin hearing could tell Trunks and Vegeta were in the gravity room, but they weren't fighting. All three men heard the conversation clearly and Gohan chose to ignore it. He didn't know what happened between Trunks and his daughter but he knows two weeks ago his daughter came home in the middle of the night crying. That's all he needed to know. Trunks, somehow, hurt his daughter. Pan made him promise not to do anything drastic but since they're having this 'family feud', he wouldn't be responsible for what should happen to Trunks.

"Gohan, bro, you know you don't have to fight." Goten and Goku saw the anger flashing in Gohan eyes at the conversation. Goten had forgot Gohan knew about Pan and Trunks' falling out. Goku looked at his oldest son with concerned eyes. He knew Gohan was deadly when he was angry but he didn't know how Gohan would act towards being angry with a family friend that, coincidentally, is sleeping with his only daughter, who is twelve years younger than the man.

"Gohan, are you alright with this? We know how you feel about Trunks right now." Goku patted his son on the shoulder. Gohan looked at his father and younger brother smiled. The smile wasn't the bright smile that is inherited by the Son family but a smile of a Saiyajin going into battle.

"Dad, Goten, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt Trunks too bad. From the sound of it he's hurting all ready. But I will let him know he will NOT hurt Pan ever again. But I won't kill him like I want to." Gohan began walking towards the gravity room when Vegeta walked out.

Vegeta looked at Gohan and growled, he knew the man wanted his son's blood. Gohan smirked at Vegeta in a very Vegeta-like way and said, "Don't worry Vegeta, I won't touch him right now." Vegeta look at Gohan and said,

"I don't care. You wouldn't be able to touch him now anyway. My son has gotten stronger than you."

"Vegeta you should have learned by now, don't just a book by its cover." Gohan said realizing he looked more like the nerd than he really was.

"Well, okay, Gohan you're a party animal and your father and brother are walking geniuses! There, I didn't judging you by your cover! Wimp! You won't be able to lay a hand on Trunks!"

Goku yelled towards Vegeta in a sing song voice, " I don't think so."

Goten laughed at his father's instigation. He knew his father would love to see Vegeta's face when he and Gohan powered up. He decided while Gohan, Vegeta and Goku were having a verbal pre-tournament sparring match, he'll check on his best friend.

Goten went into the gravity room to find Trunks hunched over on a bench. His body seemed to jerk every so often. As Goten got closer, he saw tears falling on the floor. Trunks was crying. Goten hasn't seen Trunks cry since they were kids. He gently slid on the bench next to his friend. Trunks felt Goten's presence but didn't acknowledge him. Goten put his hand on Trunks' back as a comforting gesture. Trunks turned to his love's uncle.

"Goten what am I going to do without her?" Trunks broke up in a deep sob and buried his face in his hands.

"I don't know man." Goten felt kind of bad for not wanting to get Trunks and Pan back together.

_I can only imagine what Panny is feeling right know if Trunks is like this._

"Then help me get her back." Trunks eyes flickered with hope.

"I can't do that man." Goten said in a soft but clear voice, making it known he wouldn't help.

Trunks looked at Goten then looked away.

"I know you and Gohan don't want her with me. But I need her Goten. Pan is my everything. I'll die without her. I never meant to hurt her." Trunks' voice was calm beyond comparison to the way he looked. Goten was torn between the love of his niece and best friend.

"Trunks, that's just the thing, you did hurt her. You tell me Pan's your everything but you fell into the arms of another woman when things got hard between you two. Pan asked me to stay out of it. Bro, I'm going to do want my family wants before I do want my friend wants.

"I understand. But thank you for not holding this against me. Goten you are my best friend. No, you are my brother." Trunks forced a smile on his face.

Goten gave a genuine smile said in a bright, cheery voice, " Always, brother!"

The two gave each other playful punches in the arms like they did when they were kids. Trunks heard his father screaming at Goku about how much of an idiot his was and laughed.

"Come on let's stop my father from kicking your father's ass." Goten smiled that warrior's smile and said, " Like you dad has a chance. You should worry about yourself, Gohan's out there too."

Trunks turned to Goten and said, "So. He's no match for me anymore.", and walked out.

Goten smiled but remained quiet, but mentally he said, 'We'll see my friend'

* * *

**_Tell me what you think. I love to hear what you think._**


	4. Bra's Nightmare

**Bra's Nightmare**

_**Again, I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. I own the kids and Califa though. **** This is for you, O.R., both Pan and Bra are of legal age. Pan is one year older than Bra and Trunks is one year older than Goten. ****Read this part and do a little math to get there ages. **_

_**Oh yeah, you can't get Marron and Uubuu's ages from the directions above. Marron is 29 and Uubuu is 23. **_

**_Enjoy!! _**

* * *

Bra had just finished feeding her babies. Although it was still pretty early, it had been a long day for her. Even with her being part Saiyajin, her body went through a lot of trauma delivering three Saiyajins babies. She looked down at her children and smiled.

_I'm a mother of three of the most beautiful babies in the universe._

She walked over to her washroom and looked at herself. Suddenly a wave of reality hit her.

_I'm a wife and mother of three at 19! I can't believe this! Bra Vegeta-Son what have you got yourself into!_

She felt tears come to her eyes. Bra knew they weren't tears of sadness, she was very happy with her life choices, they were tears of fear. She was afraid that she wasn't going to live to the expectations of what a good wife and mother should be. She was still very young and inside she knew she was very afraid. Before she had the babies she felt this way, Goten, her husband had told her that she was the strongest and smartest woman he knew and she could conquer anything.

"I think Goten has too much faith in me. He's the strong one. That sweet, sexy, loving goofball husband of mine.", Bra said out loud to herself. She giggled at the thought of Goten then wiped her tears.

_With him around I know everything will be okay. He's my angel._

Bra walked back into her room and looked at her and Goten wonderful creations. All three children were sound asleep. The child with Vegeta's hair was sleeping with his tail held close to him like a teddy bear although he still wore his grandfather's frown. Bra inwardly laughed at the sight.

_Just like daddy, a mean, old teddy bear._

Bra walked over to her bed realizing that she was pretty tired herself. She climbed into the large luxury sized hospital bed (being co-president of the most innovative company in the world has its perks) and slowly drifted to sleep.

_#_

_She was walking in the forest close to her in-laws' house. The sun was shining and she could hear the laughter of little kids. She could see three little children running and a man trotting behind them. It was her family in the future. She felt herself smile. Instantaneously, the sky turned a dark gray, like a storm was coming. Her husband looks at the sky and started talking to someone. She couldn't see or hear who he was talking to but his gestures were making her worried. She started to walk towards him only to find that she couldn't move. There was an invisible barrier blocking her. She tried going around it only to find that she was totally surrounded by the barrier. She started screaming for Goten but it was obvious he couldn't hear her, even through their bond. She then felt herself leave her body. She was then able to leave the barrier. She looked back at herself only to see that her body was badly beaten and bruised. That didn't matter to her at the time. She needed to see who Goten was talking to._

_As she got closer to her husband, he took off into the sky while changing into a level of Super Saiyajin she had never seen . Goten was covered in silver fur, his hair turned white, and his eyes turned an emerald green . She was stunned to see him like this. He even had a tail. She knew he was past Super Saiyajin four. She could feel his power erupting, what she didn't know was why. _

_As she got into view of the assumed battlefield, she remembered her children were still there. Somehow, she needed to get them out of the way. She then felt three energies sky-rocket. She turned to she her kids in Super Saiyajin 3. She thought to herself, 'they're no older than 4years old!' She turned to see what made her babies react like that. She then saw Goten pummel to the ground. She yelled, although no one could hear her. She waited for her mate to get up but he never did. Her mind raced as she came to the conclusion that he was dead. _

_Her mind snapped back the major point at hand, she and Goten kids. She turned to where they were standing only to find them gone. She looked around frantically only to hear sonic booms in the sky. Her babies were fighting whatever had killed Goten. She tried to move to where they were fighting only to find that, again, she was restricted. She cried out in agony, hating that she couldn't protect her family. She then wondered where was Goku and her father? Where was Gohan, Trunks and Pan also? She tried to see what was this creature that had killed her one and only love and was engaging in battle with babies, her babies. Even her sensitive Saiyajin sight couldn't catch a glimpse of the creature. Suddenly a severely bright light flashed blinding her. She prayed that was one of her children's version of the Solar Flare. _

_When she regained sight she saw all three of her children 's lifeless bodies sprawled on the ground. She screamed but no sound came out. Everything she's come to live for was gone in a heartbeat and there was nothing that she could do. She then heard a loud, deep, eerie laugh that made her wish she had her body so she could kill the shithole who destroyed her family. Her mind then flashed back to the vision of her body. She was severely beaten. She even thought she saw both of her arms broken. She then realized she was dead too. _

_'Who would do such a thing?', she thought to herself. She tried to look at the creature again only to see a foggy silhouette floating in the sky. The silhouette floated higher into the sky and boomed, "Finally all those fucking Saiyajins are gone." She screamed again and the figure began to approach her. She tried to get out of the barrier but to no avail. The figure stood directly over her. It looked at her and said, "And you, my little princess are neither alive nor dead. Therefore you will suffer for eternity." Again, the creature laughed and Bra shrilled at the fact that she will never see her family again._

#

Bra was awakened by a baby screaming. She jumped up and looked at her little girl and was relived when she realized she was only dreaming.

_I hate that damn dream! When I get out of here I'm starting back training. What does that dream mean?!_

Bra picked up the little Saiyajin girl and rocked her until she fell back asleep. She kissed the little girl and gently placed her back into the bassinet. She looked at her two little boys who hadn't been disturbed by their sister's tirade. She gently placed a finger on both boys just to make sure they were real.

_And when they get old enough they're training also._

* * *

**_I know. Too short. But that was the purpose. I wanted to add suspense. Tell me what you think. I thrive on it._**


	5. Friends, Family, Lovers, and Enemies

**Friends, Family, Lovers, and Enemies**

**_Hello all!! Sorry it's taking me a while this get this to you. I started summer school and business law is kicking my behind. Fluffy this chapter's for you even though this is the idea I had all along. I hate it when Trunks is always the bad guy too. _**

**_Again, I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or Anne Klein (you'll see later in the story). But I do own the babies, Califa, Sora, and Ouja. _**

**_Please read and review, I like to know if other people think my story is good or not. _**

**_Enjoy!!_**

* * *

Marron opened the door to the elaborate house that she and Uubuu owned. She was happy to be home despite the fact she had a great time in Australia. She sat on the couch and inhaled deeply taking in the sweet smell of the flowers that were perfectly placed throughout the house. She looked around the room taking in the delicate décor, that she worked so diligently on, only to have her sights locked on the mail place on the coffee table. There was an envelope on top of the pile that was addressed to her. She picked the letter up to see if there was a return address, there was none. She then looked at the postmark. It was from Australia.

_Jack wrote me already! I can't believe this!_

Marron immediately opened the envelope, careful not to tear it. In the envelope Marron found a picture of her and Jack hugging, and a dried, flattened orchid with the letter. Marron sniffed the flower and smiled at the picture.

_I remember taking this picture. We were at the beach._

Marron opened the letter and looked at the beautiful handwriting of her abroad friend. She noticed how the paper smelled like a mixture of the orchid and Jack's cologne. She inhaled deeply to take in the scent while closing her eyes to trap a thought of Jack's strong face in her mind. After a couple of moments she opened her eyes and began to read the letter.

_Dearest Marron,_

_I know you're surprised I sent you a letter so soon. After all, you just left a couple of hours ago. Oddly enough I miss having you around. I even miss you friend Pan. I hope she'll get over her ex-boyfriend soon because she seems to be a very nice person. I want you to know that when I first laid eyes on you I knew I was attracted to you. You are unlike any woman I have ever met, and trust me, in my line of work I meet a lot. This resort seems very empty without your beautiful, bright smile to greet me each day or your lovely perfume filling my nostrils. I miss the way you flip your ponytails when you're talking about something that interest you. I really miss your body. You are a very sexy and intelligent woman that, honestly, I would love to spend a little, no, a lot more time with. Your husband has to be blind a crazy not to realize the treasure that he has. Marron, any man who can resist the urge to hold you, touch you, and love you is out of his bloody wits. At the airport it was hard for me to let you go. I knew I had to because you didn't want your friend to know about us. I hope I can see you again soon, although I know it will be hard with us living so far away from each other. Marron, I think I've fallen in love with you. I want you to know if you ever need to talk to someone, no matter what time it is call me. Also, if you ever feel you need to get away you can always run to me. My heart and door is always open for you. _

_Love Always Your Favorite Aussie,_

_Jack_

Marron smiled a big cheeky smile after reading Jack's letter. She knew exactly how Jack felt.

_Oh Jack, I miss you too. You made me feel like a teenager again. Somehow we'll see each other again_.

Marron got up from the couch and went to her and Uubuu's bedroom. She looked around the room to find a place to put the letter.

_I need to put it somewhere where he won't find it. I guess that would be the business file._

Uubuu makes the money but Marron takes care of all the family business and finances. (Don't flame me, I'm not making Marron a dull house wife, just wait until the story unfolds more.) She went to the desk in the bedroom and opened the file cabinet. She grabbed the file that held all her and Uubuu's insurance information. She placed the letter in the file and returned the file to it original place. She sat back in the desk chair and sighed. She smiled at the memory of being with Jack and how good he felt in her. Just then a strong pair of hands were on Marron's shoulders. Marron jumped out of the chair and faced the owner of the hands.

"Welcome home baby. Did you enjoy yourself?" Uubuu smiled at his wife and gently kissed her on her forehead. Marron, at that very moment, felt the guilt build up within her.

_What if he finds out what I've done. I don't think I could handle that._

"Hey", was all Marron muttered as she walked pass Uubuu. At this moment she couldn't bear to look into his eyes. She was afraid that he would be able to see she was with another man. Uubuu, on the other hand, thought she was angry with him. He sighed in frustration.

_Lately I can't do anything to please her._

Uubuu turned towards Marron retreating form. "I'm sorry I couldn't pick you and Pan up from the airport, but one of my clients called an emergency meeting. If I missed it I could've lost the whole deal. Marron you understand, don't you?" Uubuu's voice was practically at a begging tone. He knew he and Marron were at a hard time in their marriage. He thought her taking a trip with Pan would help relieve some of the tension in their lives.

"That's okay Uubuu, Kami forbid you lose a client's business. After all, it's your 'unyielding' service that's makes our company the most successful architecture company around.", Marron said sarcastically. She turned to look at her husband who had thrown his hands up in defeat.

_Why did I say that? Marron, he was trying to apologize. But that's the problem. He always apologizes and does the same thing again._

Uubuu looked at his wife in frustration. After getting his temper in check, he said in the calmest voice he could, "You know Marron, I'm trying my best here. I try to make our company and our marriage strive the best way I know how. I'm sorry, I'm not as smart and quick minded as you so I really don't know what I've done that has you so against me. I re.."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not against you! Why would you think that?", Marron shouted at Uubuu although she really didn't mean to. Uubuu's words burned through her with such intensity that she couldn't control the tone of her voice.

By this time Uubuu was yelling too. But he intended on it. He was extremely frustrated and confused. "Marron, look at us! We don't talk anymore and everything I seem to do is the wrong! I can't seem to please you anymore. I try doing everything for you. When you said you didn't want to run the company anymore I said okay even though I knew it meant double work on me. When you said you wanted to go away for two weeks without me, I complied even though I didn't want to. I don't know what else to do!"

"I want you Uubuu! You don't spend any time with me! I miss that! Everything seems to come ahead of me! I resigned from the company hoping to be able to spend more time with you! It's seems I'm spending less time though.", Marron screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so angry that she even began to power up. She slowly calmed down but started crying hysterically.

Uubuu pulled Marron close to him and held her tightly in his arms. Having the feeling of her spouse holding her so intensely calmed her down some but she was still crying. She felt soft kisses on the top of her head and her forehead. Uubuu picked her up and laid her in the king-sized bed they shared. He laid beside her and held her in his arm again.

"Baby, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. But now I can make it better, I promise.", cooed Uubuu in Marron's ear as she began to drift off to sleep. Before falling into slumber she muttered, "I love you Uubuu."

_I know everything will be okay. Jack was a beautiful and horrible mistake. I will always be Uubuu's and he will always be mine._

* * *

Trunks looked up at Gohan in a mixture of confusion and anger. He looked at his ex-mate's father and his good friend (he thinks).

_I'm a Super Saiyajin three and I'm still getting my ass kicked. What the hell is going on! I know Gohan is Mystic but he's not as strong as a Super Saiyajin 3 is he? Maybe he's fighting out of pure anger._

Trunks leapt into the sky planning to attack Gohan head on.

_I know he doesn't think he can attack me head on! Well we'll see about that!_

Gohan allowed Trunks to get in arm's length before disappearing and reappearing behind the younger man. Gohan knock Trunks out of the sky as if he was a mere fly.

_I can't believe this shit! How is he doing this! I'm not sensing enough power from Gohan for him to be doing this to me._

Gohan then dove down towards Trunks at a speed that made even Vegeta worried. Through his father/ son bond, he told Trunks to move and counterattack, fast. Trunks looked up at the rapidly descending Gohan, who looked as if he had death in his eyes. Trunks then quickly rolled out of Gohan's path and blasted a Big Bang attack. Dust and debris flew every where making Goku, Vegeta, and Goten shield their eyes from the flying particles blowing past them. As the dust cleared Gohan stood there totally untouched by Trunks' attack.

Gohan snarled in disgust at Trunks, "Do you really think that would stop me dumb ass? You're dumber than what I thought." Trunks looked at Gohan and finally realized that, despite his promise to Goku and Goten, Gohan wanted him dead.

Trunks looked at Gohan and yelled, "Gohan what the hell is your problem! You do know this is a friendly family feud! No killing! So chill the fuck out!"

Gohan looked at Trunks and said in a dissonantly calm voice, " What are you talking about! I'm just hurting you slowly, like you did to my daughter! Surely you can understand that." Gohan used this as a bluff tactic. He really didn't know what happened between Pan and Trunks. But whatever it was he knew he wouldn't like it.

Gohan's words effected Trunks. He had never in his life felt as weak as he did at that very moment. Trunks looked at Gohan then hung his head in shame. Gohan knew at that time he had won this 'feud'. He pulled his arms to his side in preparation for the Kamehameha attack. Goku looked at his son with a panicked expression on his face.

"GOHAN STOP NOW!!" , yelled Goten as he flew up towards his brother. Gohan didn't seem to hear his brother's plea. The fatherly voice inside of Gohan's head was making him lose all sense of logic. His only intent was making Trunks pay for hurting his baby girl. With him not knowing what the situation was only made him think the worst of it.

_My Panny has never kept anything hidden from me! He had to hurt her so deeply that she couldn't tell me. For that he will pay severely._

Vegeta looked up at the situation and figured he'd seen enough. He son had shamed himself enough for something Vegeta didn't see any harm in. Right as Gohan was about to throw the Kamehameha at Trunks, Vegeta appeared directly in front of Gohan in Super Saiyajin 4 form. He looked at Gohan with his trademark smirk and kicked the demi-saiyajin in the ribs, making the powerful blast go totally off its directed course.

"After all the years I've known you, I never seen you more Saiyajin than you are right now. I also see you've started training again boy. Now drop this Mystic shit and show your true strength.", Vegeta said to the younger Saiyajin, who was now clutching his ribs from the unexpected blow.

"Move out of my way Vegeta. This is between me and Trunks." Gohan glared at Vegeta and saw his father and little brother were also in the air.

_They are NOT going to stop me from making Trunks pay for the harm he's done._

"Now that statement proved you are really an offspring of Kakkorot. Do you really think I'm going to let you kill my son because your daughter's a crybaby? You have lost your damn mind fool!", Vegeta said while floating in front of a now slightly recovered Gohan with his arms crossed in his usual fashion.

Vegeta's last statement infuriated Gohan. The aura around him glowed a bright red and Gohan easily transformed into a complete Super Saiyajin 4. The tail he acquired in the transformation twitched impatiently behind him. He looked to his father and brother while mentally telling them to move back. Goku and Goten responded by moved back a couple of yards. Trunks looked up at Gohan now understanding why he couldn't beat him.

_He must be able to hide some of his ki while using it._

"If you're able to get through me, you can do what ever you want to Trunks." Vegeta said as he got into a fighting stance. Gohan looked at the older Saiyajin and smirked like Vegeta, actually mocking him.

"That's fine with me. Prepare to get your royal ass beaten by the son of a stronger third class Saiyajin." Gohan said in a contemptuous tone as he got into the same stance Vegeta was in. Vegeta was highly insulted by Gohan remark mainly because it came from Gohan. Gohan has never mocked his royal heritage. At times he actually seemed interested in learning about his Saiyajin ancestors and Vegeta-sei.

_He really must be pissed at Trunks. But it gives him no reason to mock his heritage or my lineage. He really needs to learn that. I don't care how old he is._

Vegeta lunged towards Gohan and the two engaged in a heated battle. They were matching each other's ability head to head. For every punch and kick thrown there was a counter attack to match it. Goku and Goten landed on the ground near Trunks while all three diligently watched the fight that to humans would've been nothing but flashes of lights in the sky. For every attack Vegeta delivered Gohan became angrier, knowing that this was only a tactic to wear him down. Vegeta felt the rage brewing in Gohan and became intrigued that the man was releasing so much of his Saiyajin side over a trivial and temporary breakup.

_Doesn't he know they are life-mates? Why is he reacting like this? It must be some of that human shit that I don't care to understand. Well, whatever the case, he is truly a worthy adversary._

Gohan was quickly growing impatient with the 'battle' with Vegeta. He wanted Trunks. There was nothing more to it. Gohan screamed out a Saiyajin battle cry, on pure instinct, as he began powering up at an alarmingly rapid pace. Gohan's abrupt increase in power startled everyone, including Vegeta. He red aura was now turning a blinding white and his, now white, hair was growing longer. The red fur that covered his body was slowly turning a silvery gray. His tail, that was coiled around his waist, shot straight out behind him and began matching the rest of his body while becoming thicker. Vegeta stood in shock as he watched the younger man transform into something he's never seen.

"His power is outrageous! It is impossible! How is he doing this!" Vegeta muttered in a barely audible tone. He felt anger, confusion and, yes, fear build up inside of himself. Goku, Goten and Trunks couldn't believe what they were seeing and feeling. Somehow Gohan has surpassed a Super Saiyajin 4. He had transgressed to Super Saiyajin 5.

Gohan stood in the air completely livid at Trunks and, now, Vegeta. He was completely unaware of his newfound level of Super Saiyajin. His body was shaking as he screamed in a frenzied manner, "Trunks you will pay for my daughter's sadness!"

The extremities of reaching a new level of Super Saiyajin caught up with Gohan as he blacked out and began tumbling to the ground. Vegeta caught the exhausted man and slowly landed to the ground. He placed the man on the ground and looked at Goku, Goten, and his son, Trunks. Mentally he said to Trunks in a condemning voice,

'Be proud of yourself boy, you caused this.'

With that he walked towards his and Bulma's house.

* * *

Pan walked in her old room at her parents' house. The room looked untouched from when she moved out. Everything still looked the same from when she first moved out. Her stuffed animals still adorned her full sized daybed. Her trophies from the World Martial Arts Tournament and various academic and athletic awards still sat in their glass case on the wall above the light oak desk. On her vanity still sat a group picture of her, Bra, Marron, Paris, Uubuu, Goten, and Trunks at Kame House. She walked over to her vanity and picked up the picture. She smiled at how young she and Bra were in the picture.

_Everything was so perfect back then. Things just seemed so innocent then. I think me and Bra were like 11 and 12 in this picture._

In the picture, Pan sat on Trunks' shoulders while Bra sat on Goten's shoulders. Goten's arm was around Paris and Trunks' arm was around Marron while Uubuu knelt in front of everyone. Pan noticed how flushed she looked sitting on Trunks' shoulder. Bra also looked flushed sitting on Goten's shoulders. Pan looked harder at the picture and saw Goten and Trunks looked a little flushed themselves. Marron and Paris looked as if they were holding on to Goten and Trunks for dear life.

_Could Marron and Paris have known about me and Bra's love for Trunks and Uncle Goten back then? Marron and Trunks were together then. I used to be so jealous of her. If I knew then what I know now I would've felt sorry for her. Bra got lucky though, Uncle Goten is so attentive to her. Trunks is so full of himself and he's a big fat flirt and cheat. How could two people who are best friends be so different?_

She looked across at the suitcases neatly lined up against the wall by the closet door with three capsules placed on top of them. The suitcases were from her trip and the capsules contained everything she had at Trunks' house. While she was Australia she asked her mother and grandmother to gather all of her belonging from his house. She looked back at the picture and sighed as she lied on the bed. She felt tears coming to her eyes for the third time today. The realization that she was going to cry again made her angry.

_This was not a part of my plan! I'm not supposed to be moving back to my parent's house! Me and Trunks are supposed to be forever! I'm not going to let this get to me. I am going to prove to him and everyone that I'm strong enough to handle myself. This is just an unexpected change in my plans. I'm going to complete school, get a job, and have my own place._

Pan got up and wiped the tears that fell away. She started towards the door and she felt two very familiar kis. It was her father and her ex-boyfriend. Trunks' was slowly fading as her father's remained strong, stronger than she ever remembered.

_What the hell is going on! Dad I told you to stay out of this! When did you get so strong!?_

Pan also felt her grandfather's and uncle's ki, but they weren't in Super Saiyajin mode like Trunks and her father's. Then suddenly a third ki, that was also very familiar, appeared. Her father's ki rose slightly.

_Vegeta!? This can't be good at all. Dad is as strong as Vegeta? What's going on there!_

Pan ran out of her room and down the stairs towards the front door when she felt her father ki rise far above anything she thought was possible. Simultaneously, the phone rang. She wasn't going to answer it but something told her to answer it.

"Hello!?", Pan said in a hurried voice.

"Pan, what the hell is going on! Gohan's ki is overwhelming!", Bra screamed on the other line. In the background, Pan could hear the babies screaming.

_They must be able to sense ki already!_

"I don't know but Trunks' ki is fairly low and everybody seems to be in the same area. I'm going to find out. I let you know later." With that Pan hung up the phone and ran out the front door. Chi-Chi, and Bulma were coming up the walk way when Pan ran out of the house. Before they could say anything to her, Pan blasted of into the sky. She was flying as fast as she could and her mind was racing a hundred miles per second.

_Who are they fighting? It can't be each other! Daddy and Vegeta would power up like that for a sparring match, would they? Are they okay? Why wasn't Goten and grand dad fighting? Is Trunks okay? Please, please don't let anything happen to him!_

* * *

In Satan City Central Park, Videl suddenly felt sick and worried about Gohan. She tried to reach out to him. When she didn't get a response she took off towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

At a restaurant in Satan City, a beautiful woman stops eating her food and looks north wondering what's happening on the Capsule Corp Estate.

* * *

Bra hung up the phone and went to her three babies. All three Saiyajin progenies were extremely upset. Bra was amazed that they were able to sense power levels so soon but her worries overshadowed her fascination.

_Please let them be training and gotten a little out of hand. Please don't let that horrible, horrible dream become reality._

Bra finally got her children to stop crying but she could tell they were still very upset. She figured they would calm down on their own accord and went to sit in the rocking chair by the window. She closed her eyes and called for Goten through their bond.

_"Goten"_

_"Hey, babe, I know what your going to ask. Everybody's okay."_ Bra sighed in relief.

_"What about you?"_

_"Oh, I'm great!"_

_"Well, what happened?"_

_"Gohan tried to kill Trunks. Your dad tried to stop him and he ascended past Super Saiyajin 4"_

_"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAST SUPER SAIYAJIN 4! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Bra looked around forgetting she was talking telepathically.

_"Bra, not so loud! That hurts! You sound like Vegeta!" _

_"Sorry sweetie. How can you sound so casual about the whole thing! This is very big."_

_"I think I'm still in shock. I think your dad and brother are lucky he past out before he could do anything. Gohan was intent on avenging Pan."_

_"Why!? It's not like he cheated on her! Where is Trunks right now?"_

_"I really don't know. After Gohan past out he said he had to get out of here and told me he didn't want me to follow him. I think he needs to clear his head."_

_"Oh. How is Gohan now?"_

_"He's awake with a headache and pissed. Dad and Videl are talking to him right now."_

_"Pan is on her way there. She freaking out. I think she thinks Gohan hurt Trunks. We both felt his ki go very low."_

_"She's actually here already. And so is Videl, Krillin, Uubuu, and Juuhachi. Pan checked up on Gohan and 'casually' asked where was Trunks. She was relieved that he wasn't hurt but she hasn't forgiven him. But enough about them. The kids calmed down huh?"_ Bra smiled realizing the bond between Goten and their children was as strong as hers with them.

_"They're okay, they can sense energy levels. They're newborns and they have that an ability that took me until I was like seven or eight to grasp the concept of."_

_"They are our smart little babies. I can't wait until we are all home as a family Bra. The house is so quiet and lonely without you."_ Bra smiled again.

_"Well, we'll be home tomorrow. You gonna wish it was quiet then."_

_"As long as we're a family I don't care if we have a zoo in our house."_

_"Tell me that in another fifteen years."_ Bra silently laughed. Goten laughed along with her through their bond.

"_I'll be there tomorrow to pick you and the bambinos tomorrow morning, okay?"_

_"Well you better! We have to give the clergy the babies' names."_

_"Oh yeah! I forgot! I'm coming right now so we can get that done."_

_"Okay talk to you then. Goten, I love you so much."_

_"I love you more B-chan."_

Bra and Goten broke their mental communication. Bra looked over at her kids and smiled. She leaned back in the chair and relaxed. Then she suddenly teased up.

_Gohan ascended beyond Super Saiyajin 4! What does that look like! Does that mean Goten can do it too? What if my dream is true?_

* * *

Pan looked at her father with an expression of confusion and anger.

"Dad, I asked you not to get involved! How could you do this!" Gohan looked at his daughter sheepishly then looked at his wife, who had a look of contempt also. The rest of his family and friend there looked on with curiosity.

"I'm sorry Panny. I just lost my temper. You forgive Daddy don't you? I can't help but be angry at Trunks. You tell me everything, what did he do that make you feel like you need to keep it from me?" Gohan looked at his only child with pleading eyes. Videl had the same look as her husband. She also wanted to know what caused her to abruptly leave Trunks after she went through so much to get him. Pan wanted to tell him but she felt it was none of his business. So she turned her back to her parents and in a low growl said, "I don't want to talk about it." From the corner of her eye she could she Gohan reaching out to embrace her. She knew his comforting embrace would cause her to break down so, to avoid it, she ran out of the Vegeta-Briefs' home and flew off into the air.

To keep herself from thinking about her parents, Trunks, and her life, she decided to do something she didn't do very often. She went shopping. Pan landed about a block away from the mall in an empty area. She walked down to the mall, which was kind of empty due to the fact that it was closing in the next hour. When she got into the mall she decided to go to one of Bra favorite stores. In the store, she looked at the designer clothes hanging on their racks. She found a soft blue Anne Klein suit that she thought was pretty.

_This would be nice to wear on job interviews._

Pan went to the fitting room to try on the suit. It fit her perfectly. She looked at the price tag and the suit was much more than she knew she could afford, especially after coming back from an exotic vacation. She looked at herself in the mirror of the fitting room and smile.

_What the hell. I like this suit and I want it. I'll just have to budget myself for the next two months, especially if I want some shoes to go with this._

Pan changed back into her jeans and tank top. She repositioned her trademark bandana on head. She looked at herself again and thought to herself, 'Damn Pan, when did you get so sexy!'

Pan took the went to the cashier's station and laid the suit on the counter. The cashier looked at Pan and asked, "Aren't you the Capsule Corp. president's girlfriend? What's his name… Trunks Vegeta-Briefs?"

Pan looked at the very trendy man behind the counter and smiled. In a strong, confident voice she responded, "I'm his ex-girlfriend, why?"

The man looked at Pan with intense eyes. He smiled one of those smiles only guys in the fashion industry have. "Well, I was going to ask why haven't you ever done any commercials for Capsule Corp. You look like a model or an actress." Pan blushed at the comment.

_Okay, what's this guy up to._

"Thank you very much." The man looked at her, again with intense eyes, and said, " My name is Ouja Hayari. I'm the owner of this store. In five days this store is hosting a fashion show for an up and coming fashion designer. We are still looking for some models, you are perfect for his petite collection." Pan smiled outwardly, but inside alarms were going off.

_Could I be a model? No way. I'm not a prissy chick. Playing dress up just doesn't appeal to me. Pan lets pass on this. Besides I remember what happened when Trunks and I started dating and they found out about the age difference. The media hounded me. But it's not like they leave me alone now! But still, I don't think I can handle that._

Pan was about to refuse the job when Sora, Trunks' ex-girlfriend that Pan found Trunks with the night she left him, walks in. Sora looked at Pan and decided to go to the other side of the store. She saw Pan's temper that night and didn't want to experience it at all. Pan rolled her eyes and said loud enough for Sora to hear, "Yes, I accept the modeling position, when is it?" She glanced over at Sora and saw that the woman was listening to the conversation.

Sora was a model and she wanted to know what Pan was talking about. She knew Pan wasn't a model, although she had to admit the younger woman had all the qualities needed. Pan is extremely beautiful, shapely for her small stature, and very fit. She heard the man, who she recognized as the owner of the store tell Pan the job started in four days and Pan would model outfits from a designer the she had wanted to work with for a while. Sora felt the jealousy build up in her. She knew a job like this was high profile and makes regular models upgrade to super models.

_How did she get this job? Does she know how long I had to work to even get a chance to do runway work? I even dated Trunks as a career move. Maybe that's what she did also. Or maybe she used her parents connections. Well, we'll see which one is more important. Trunks or this job._

Sora sauntered up to the gentleman talking to Pan. She acted like Pan wasn't there. She knew that if Pan was to lose her temper she wouldn't be modeling for anyone for a good while. She smiles at the gentleman and said,

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhear that you're hosting a show for Jean Pierre's new collection. Well, I'm a well known model in this area and I think I can help your show. My name is Sora Mitsukai." Without giving Ouja a chance to respond, Sora placed her photo in his hand (any good artist always has their information with them) and walked away.

Pan looked at Sora with suspecting eyes but was happy to see the woman was indeed jealous of her. Ouja quickly dismissed Sora's introduction and finished giving Pan information about the job. Once he told her how much she would get paid for the job, her mind screamed.

_Holy shit! I would get paid more in two days than I would working at the dojo for two weeks! This modeling thing just might work for me._

Ouja also told Pan that she could have the suit because her name alone will bring him more business than ever. Pan smiled graciously and told Ouja she would see his in a couple of days. She didn't have to give him a phone number. With both of her parents being prominent figures in Satin City and having dated the president of Capsule Corp. She was in the society page of the newspaper every other day.

Pan left the mall feeling better than she has in the past two weeks. She walked back to the area that she landed before and took to the sky heading towards her parents house. While flying at a fairly slow speed, she thought to herself,

_Life surely works in strange ways._

* * *

**Tell me what you think!! Also, if you have suggestions for the babies' names let me know.**

**Peace!!**


	6. A little support here!!!

**A little support here!!**

**Hello everyone. This is the chapter that I think all will enjoy. Also, this might be my last entry. I'm not getting a lot of reviews (Fluffy, you are an angel) and I'm wondering if this is worth my time and effort. So if I don't get 10 reviews, no one will ever know if Trunks and Pan get back together. Nor will you find out what Bra's nightmare means, if Marron has another affair, or how Califa is linked to Yamucha and Vegeta. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. I own the babies, Sora, Ouja, Califa and Jack. Please read and review, I like to know if other people think my story is good or not. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Bulma returned home expecting to find Vegeta in his gravity room. Goku had told her and ChiChi about the incident that occurred earlier that evening. She knew Vegeta was highly pissed because when she tried to talk to him through their bond he only said five words to her ,

_'Leave me the fuck alone!'_

She knew that was his way of saying he's hurt and a little jealous but she still didn't appreciate his crude message.

Still upset by his remark to her she walked over to the gravity room, preparing herself to give Vegeta a nice chunk of her mind. She didn't hear a hum from the room, indicating the gravity was on, but she was still sure he was in there. When she opened the door and found the training room empty, she found herself getting angrier. Through their bond, she screamed,

V_EGETA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!! _

She heard him 'humph' her through the bond but nothing about where he was.

_Fine! But you will have to face me eventually and when you do, King of Saiyajins, you will feel the wrath of the Queen of Saiyajins. And Vegeta, you thought you were bad? Well, my love, you ain't seen nothing yet_

Bulma had to giggle to herself that she has finally admitted that she is the queen of the nearly extinct race. She headed back to the house and up to her room. She passed a mirror in the hallway and stopped to take a longer look at herself. Although Bulma was 61 years old, she didn't look a day over 40. She thought to herself,

_Thank Kami for cosmetic surgery_, and continued to her room.

When she reached her and Vegeta's bedroom she noticed the balcony doors were open. She figured Vegeta was in the room and went flying. She walked over to the balcony to close the doors and saw Vegeta sitting on the floor of the balcony. She immediately allowed herself to get angry again but she saw something in her husband's eyes that made her throw her original idea out the window.

Vegeta looked at Bulma with a look of anguish. Bulma sat in between her husband's legs and wrapped her slender arms around him. She looked into his eyes inviting him to say what's on his mind. Vegeta turned his head as an effort to gather the right words to say that wouldn't make him seem like a weakling.

"Bulma, what's wrong with me?" Vegeta looked his wife directly in her cerulean eyes. Bulma looked at Vegeta and ran her hand along his high cheekbone. She was surprised that Vegeta had asked her a question like this. She asked him in a soft, but serious, voice,

"Why do you think something is wrong with you?"

"Because Kakkorot and Gohan always seem to surpass me in everything I hold sacred. I train several hours a day all year long and I seem to always stay on this plateau. Kakkorot makes his training a big childish game and he always seems to be one step ahead of me. Gohan stops training for years and starts back and in a couple of months he surpasses everything I work so hard for. It just doesn't seem right." Vegeta said in a low voice that made Bulma feel like Vegeta was near an emotional breaking point. Bulma really didn't know what to say. Vegeta has always been so confident about himself that he was easily described as arrogant, now he was looking like child who lost his favorite toy.

"Vegeta, there's nothing wrong with you. It's just that some people progress differently. We all know that Saiyajins with human blood progress faster than pureblooded Saiyajins. As far as Goku goes, he did get a lot of special training every time he died. Vegeta, what I'm saying is don't compare your progress with theirs because each one of you have had different circumstances that changes your lives in different ways. The only ones who could compare their progress with one another is Trunks and Goten. Even then Trunks has the advantage of the grand tour that makes him a little stronger than Goten." Bulma said as she played with Vegeta's hair. For some weird reason that always seemed to relax him. He in turn began rubbing Bulma's long, silky mane that she now wore in soft waves.

"Then how do I measure my progress? I've always measure my growth with comparing it with others." Vegeta said as he twirled Bulma's hair around his fingers.

Bulma placed her head on Vegeta's muscular chest as she thought of a good way for him to measure his growth. When she had the answer, she lifted her head and said,

"Use the retrospect method. Look at how much your strength and experience has grown over the years. You're not on a plateau, you're fine-tuning your skills. Who knows, tomorrow you may just ascend to a Super Saiyajin 6. Different things make people grow. Baby, your thing just hasn't happened." Vegeta thought for a moment then put a slight smile on his face. His onyx eyes brighten up. Bulma had no doubt that he liked her idea. She smiled back at him.

"Woman, you know it's times like this when I know exactly why I chose you."

Bulma smiled at him mischievously and said, "You chose me? How do you know I didn't choose you?"

"I chose you the first time I saw you. Remember on Namek? I could've killed you but I kept sparing you. I knew then you were my Queen." Before Bulma had a chance to rebuttal, Vegeta kissed her passionately. Bulma willingly kissed him back. When they broke for a breath Bulma said,

"Let's go to bed Vegeta. It's been a long day." Vegeta knew exactly what his queen was implying. But he knew he had something he needed to take care of something.

"Not yet woman, I need to make sure Trunks is okay. A lot happened to him today." With that he got up with Bulma still in his embrace. Vegeta slowly let go of Bulma and moved to the balcony's guardrail. He turned to Bulma with his usual smirk on and said, "But don't fall asleep without me." Then took of to the Capsule Corp. business building. Bulma looked at her king's retreating form and thought,

_I never will Vegeta._

* * *

Trunks sat in his office at Capsule Corp. in complete silence. The building was dark and quiet with the exception of the cleaning crew on the floors below. He looked around his office and sighed. Gohan's actions kept replaying in his head. Gohan had every intention on killing him. That hurt him a great deal, particularly because he thought of Gohan as an older brother. Tears fell from Trunks eyes for the umpteenth time since the 'feud'. Trunks cradled his face in his hands and said out loud to no one,

"Gohan I didn't mean to hurt her. That was never my intention."

"Then tell me Trunks, what was your intention?" Trunks looked up and saw Gohan standing in the doorway. Gohan looked angry but he seemed like he was more curious than upset now. Trunks stood up just in case Gohan decided to attack him. Gohan walked further into the office.

"Trunks answer me, please. What did you do to make Pan so upset and distraught? Why won't she tell me? Did you hit her!? Trunks saw that Gohan was totally in the dark as to what was going on.

_Then why did he attack me like that?_

"Gohan I would never touch Pan like that. Why she won't tell you, I really don't know, but it's nothing like that. Pan found me in here with an ex-girlfriend." Trunks step back a little anticipating Gohan's reaction. To his surprise, Gohan stayed rooted where he stood, but his face turned a bright scarlet.

"What do you mean she found you with your ex-girlfriend! You promised you'd never cheat on her!" Gohan was fuming but he didn't approach Trunks. From behind Gohan a voice said,

"Did he say he cheated on her? You were making the same assumptions Pan made. Let him explain." Gohan turned around and saw Vegeta in the exact same spot he what a couple of minutes ago. Vegeta walked into the office and past Gohan to his son. His eyes were locked onto Trunks' eyes. Clairvoyantly, Vegeta spoke to his son.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, thanks for asking dad."_

_"You really need to explain the whole story to him before he goes ballistic again. I don't think your mother, his mate, or your mate would like it if we destroyed this building fighting." _

_"I think your right."_

Gohan realized that Vegeta was talking to Trunks through their bond. He wondered what were they talking about but he didn't interrupt them. Trunks took a step towards Gohan said,

"Gohan let me explain. I didn't cheat on Pan but she doesn't know that. She won't give me a chance to explain the situation." Trunks motioned Gohan to have a seat and Gohan sat next to Vegeta. He leaned back onto the soft leather couch and noticed that the couch was brand new. Trunks sat in a chair closest to his father. He leaned back in the chair and said,

"See, this is what happened…

#

Trunks was running around office quickly trying to dress from the lunch meeting he and Goten was having with the president of Yummy Time, Inc., the world's leading school lunch service company.

"Pan baby, I'm sorry I can't go out tonight. I'm going to be here pretty late. Why don't you go out with a couple of your friends from school." Trunks said to Pan over the speakerphone while he was in his office closet looking for a tie to go with the dark blue suit he decided to wear.

"Why don't I come down to help you so you can get done quicker then we can go out. Trunks, this is important to me. It's the grand tour anniversary. Granddad's not going to be able to come so it has to be you and Me.", Pan said on the other end of the phone. Trunks winced at the fact that she was almost whining.

_I hate it when she does that. She knows that if she comes down here to help we'll end up staying longer. I can't seem to work when she's around. _

Trunks sighed and said to her, "Look, this is what I'll do. After this meeting I'm going to come back here and do some work. I'll meet you at Alfredo's around 7:30 tonight. We'll have a nice dinner and do what ever you want to do. But I have to be back at he office by 10:30, is that okay with you?" Pan sighed and moaned,

"If that's what I can get… then that's what I'll take. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, you are so going to make this up to me! I'll see you at 7:30 and don't be too late!"

"I won't baby." Trunks smiled as he made sure his hair was okay then said to the speakerphone, "Oh, Pan, you know I always make it up to you Pan giggled on the other end and said, "I love you Trunksy-poo."

"And me you Panny-boo." Pan hung up the phone before she heard her Uncle say, "Eww that's my niece you're calling Panny-boo, Trunksy-poo." Goten laughed at Trunks' realization that Goten had heard he and Pan's pet names for each other.

"Okay, get your laughs out and let's go. We're running late." Goten walked out of the office followed by Trunks. Trunks turned to his assistant, Kylie, and said, "Please make reservations for two at Alfredo's for 7:30 tonight. If they say they're booked, remind them who I am and I'm bringing the daughter of Satan City's mayor." Trunks and Goten walked to the executive elevator that went directly to the executive garage.

"Alfredo's, hmm, so what's the occasion?" Goten asked. He knew you just didn't go to Alfredo's for a romantic dinner. Their reservations had to be booked two weeks ahead of time for the social elites and three months in advance for the average Joe.

"Grand Tour anniversary. It's important to Pan so it's important to me, I guess." Trunks looked down at his watch and frowned.

_We are way behind schedule._

Goten looked at his brother in-law and said, "You don't sound to thrilled."

"It's not that, it's just I have so much work to catch up on. Lately, Pan wants us to spend every waking minute together. Not that I don't want to, but I don't have that luxury. I can't just leave like I used to. The company is growing extremely fast and I need to be here or it will crash down on us. I advised her to work more hours at the dojo or to get a hobby, but she refuses to. In a sense I'm happy that she's going that trip with Marron. It'll give me some time to catch up on work."

Trunks glanced at Goten, who was nodding his head in empathy.

"Dude I don't know what to say. Maybe if you let her work here things might work out."

"Tried that, didn't work. We end up taking more 'breaks' than actually working. Besides when I see her here all day we usually end up in some unofficial business meeting at home. I won't even mention the tension between her and some of the female employees. It just better if we had our own time apart."

Trunks and Goten exited the elevator to find Trunks limo driver waiting for them. Both men quickly got into the limo and prepared for the ride.

"Well, you guys will be okay. Pan's just probably going through a phase. Remember, she has my mom's blood in her and my mom is the clingiest person I know." Goten smiled at his lifelong friend. Trunks smiled back but in the back of his mind he thought of Pan being like ChiChi as she got older.

_Pan becoming like ChiChi in the future? Nah! (Think about it, it could happen!)_

The lunch meeting went on smoothly. Goten did most of the talking while Trunks was mostly there to make sure Goten when through everything okay. Goten has been the VP of the 'newly' developed food distribution department for less than six months but he had made some excellent executive decisions in that time. Both men returned to the office to get some work done. Trunks worked peacefully for what seemed like a couple of hours. He had become so wrapped up in his work that he didn't hear Goten come into his office. He almost jumped out of his skin when Goten appeared directly in front him with the desk separating them.

"What the hell are you doing Goten! You scared the shit out of me!" Trunks said as he tried to calm himself down.

"What the hell are you still doing here! You're late!" Goten said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Trunks looked at his sister's husband with complete confusion on his face. Goten saw the look and sigh.

"Pan? Alfredo's? 7:30? Hello, do you remember?" Goten said as he walked towards Trunks' office dressing room to grab his friend's tuxedo. The information registered in Trunks mental Rolodex and he glanced at the clock on his desk. He gasped at what he saw.

_7:48pm. Oh man, I won't be able to make it there until 8:30 if I rush. Well, better late than never. Hopefully, Pan will understand._

Trunks rushed to get ready as Goten assisted him. He was dressed as ready to go in eight minutes flat. Goten told Trunks that he will call the restaurant to let Pan know that Trunks was on the way. Trunks didn't want to waste anytime with riding the car so he hopped out of his office window and took off to the restaurant.

Ì

Pan sat patiently at Alfredo's waiting for Trunks although she was getting angrier with him as each minute ticked away. She had already had three glasses of wine. She had gotten a message that he was running late and he should be there within the next ten minutes, but that was that was close to fifteen minutes ago.

_8:09pm! He knows this is important to me! Why does he act like he doesn't care?_

Pan dug her hand into her purse and pulled out the little black velvet box. She opened it and looked at the gold band with a diamond-eyed dragon, which was reminiscent of Shenlong, wrapped around it.

_Trunks do you know how hard it was for me to get grandpa to stay home for this? Do you know how long I had to save for this ring? Do you even care? Where are you! _

Pan felt tears welling up in her eyes. She signaled the waiter to bring her the check for her drinks. The waiter quickly returned with the check. She paid for her drinks and headed for the door. Before she left she informed the hostess 'if Mr. Briefs _ever_ arrives, please inform him that I got tired of waiting.'

Pan walked out of the exclusive restaurant and hailed the first taxi she saw. She was in a very expensive dress and didn't want to take the chance of ruining it by flying. Besides she had been drinking and liquor severely effects Saiyajin blood. While in the taxi, Pan broke down into tears. Maybe he doesn't care.

Ì

Trunks had finally arrived at Alfredo's. For some reason the taxi below caught his attention but he disregarded it. His heart was beating faster than normal, he knew Pan was most likely beyond the point of being pissed. He straightened his tie and entered the restaurant. He walked to the hostess and informed her he was meeting Miss Son for a 7:30 reservation. The hostess timidly told the world renowned president Pan's message. Trunks' face went slightly pale as he heard Pan's message. His thoughts went back to the taxi that caught his attention earlier.

_Pan was in that cab! I just missed her! Dammit!!_

Trunks left the restaurant and said to his mate through their bond,

_"Panny baby, I'm sorry I just lost track of time. I know this is a very important date for you, no, for us and I blew it. I promise to make it up to you. You forgive me?"_

Trunks waited and got no response from Pan he sighed and called out to her again.

_"Panny, please, say something to me." _

Trunks listened for a moment. He heard Pan's voice but it was so soft that he couldn't make out what she said.

_"What did you say? Baby, I didn't hear you."_

"_I said leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you right now!"_

_"Pan I'm sorry! I just got caught up at work. You understand don't you?"_

_"No. But then again it doesn't matter. Just leave me alone, okay?"_

_"Pan, please listen to m…"_

_"Shit Trunks! I said leave me alone!!" _

With that last remark from his mate Trunks knew she would block any messages he would try to send to her. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

_How do I always seem to make her so mad? Doesn't she know that everything I do is for the both of us? Oh Pan we gotta make it through this storm. _

Trunks didn't realize he was walking until he heard a horn blaring in front of him. He then noticed he was standing in the middle of the street. He ran back to the sidewalk to avoid destroying the car upon it impact with him. He looked around at his new surroundings trying to figure out where he was. The area looked vaguely familiar. He looked across the street and saw the hotel he used to visit frequently before he and Pan became mates.

"Trunks? What are you doing here? It's been a while since I've seen you." Trunks turned in the direction the voice came from. Behind him he saw a tall, slender but shapely woman looking at him with almond shaped green eyes. She pushed her shiny, shoulder length auburn hair behind her ear and smiled at Trunks.

"Uh, hello Sora. I was just taking a walk. Uh, how are you?" Trunks looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"Well, I'm fine sweetie. But you don't look so good. Look at you, you're all wet." Sora said eyeing Trunks from head to toe. Trunks blushed at that fact. He also looked up and realized that it was raining hard. Trunks mumbled under his breath, upset that he was so engulfed in his thoughts that he allowed his physical environment to drastically without him noticing. Sora knew from when she and Trunks was together, that when he mumbled he was upset. She also knew that Trunks was heavily involved with the mayor of Satan City's daughter, who was barely legal.

"Trunks, where's your girlfriend. Pan, isn't it?" Sora watched Trunks' face go from confused to angry to hurt. She looked in her ex-lover's azure eyes and knew it was Pan who caused him to look like a lost child. "Trunks can I take you somewhere? You don't need to be out here alone."

Trunks looked at Sora with her jade eyes flashing at him. He knew he hurt her before just like he just hurt Pan

_What is it with women and me! Sora treated me so good and I hurt her. Damn, come to think about it, I left her for Pan. Look at her, she's being so nice to me, even after what I did to her._

"Yeah thanks, you can take me back to my office. Sora, I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. It just that I had always lov-" Sora put her finger over Trunks lips to hush him.

"You don't need to explain. Trunks things happened.", she smiled at Trunks. Trunks smiled back at Sora and walked towards her car. Sora began walking behind him.

_He better not say he loves her because I know she doesn't love him. She's just doing what I did, use him for the status. She's a fame hound. Both of her parents are constantly in the media and she just wanted more attention and controversy added to her name. The little bitch knows how to play the game, I'll give her that. But Pan there's one thing you did wrong, you let him out of your sight._

Sora opened the door for Trunks to get in the car. Once she turned on the heat, Trunks felt into a very light slumber. Once she arrived at the Capsule Corp. building she softly nudged Trunks, waking him gently.

"We're here sleepyhead", Sora smiled at Trunks who looked at the building.

"Thanks Sora. You're a good friend." Trunks leaned over and gave Sora a quick, friendly peck on the cheek.

_Trunks I intend on being more than your friend._ Sora quickly thought up a way to keep the night from ending between her and Trunks.

"Trunks, sweetie, are you going to be okay? Let me come up and make you some hot chocolate or something. You look like you need to talk about what ever is bothering you, and you know I'm a great listener." Sora smiled her beautiful camera smile.

"I don't wanna bother you with my problems, but thanks for the offer.", Trunks said as he was getting out of the car. Sora quickly cut the ignition to the car and got out of the car.

I'm not going to take no for an answer. You're upset and I would feel wrong if I let you go knowing I haven't help my friend." Sora said as she held Trunks strong hand. Trunks looked down at her hand and timidly pulled his hand away from hers.

"I really have to get some work done though. I really thank you for being concerned but I'll be okay." Trunks gave Sora his best reassuring smile and started towards the building.

_Sora think fast!! Your ticket to stardom is getting away again!_

"Okay Trunks, answer me this one question. Just how much work are you going to get done with your mind on Pan? If you can answer that question honestly and tell me that you can work with personal troubles on your mind then I'll be okay with leaving." Sora leaned against her car with a slight smirk on her face.

_I got him now._

Trunks stayed with his back to Sora for a while. He was contemplating her question and her motives.

_Why is she trying so hard to get me to talk to her? Can she honestly care about my problems, or could she want something else. But honestly Trunks you know you're not going to get any work done tonight with Pan being mad at you. Maybe Sora can give some advice. If she tries to go beyond a friendship level I'll make her leave._

With his back still to Sora, he said, "You right Sora I won't get any work done with this on my mind. I can use your listening skills and maybe even some advise.", the he continued towards the dark building. Sora smiled and began following him.

Once they were in his office, Trunks began telling Sora about his problems with Pan.

"Sora, I don't know if she realizes everything I do is for us and our future. Yeah, I work a lot but I want to make sure that she's always taken care of. I'm not saying that she can't take care of herself but I want her to enjoy every aspect of life. With that being my main goal in our relationship, I know I tend to forget some of the details like special dates and times but I never forget that she's my world." Trunks' face frowned in deep concentration.

_I can't believe this! The only thing he's talked about is that, that Pan! He hasn't even noticed my innuendoes! The things I'm doing now used to drive him in a frenzy. What did that girl do to him!_

Sora sat with an attentive look on her face although her brain was screaming. She didn't expect him to really want to talk. She also knew she couldn't just up and leave. The man was bearing his soul.

"Trunks have you told her this? It sounds like you've thought a lot about your intentions in the relationship, but does she know all of this?"

_Why did I say that? I don't want them to stay together! _

Sora looked at the gorgeous man sitting next to her. She reached up and touched his smooth face. Trunks turned to look at her.

_Finally, he's getting the picture. It took him long enough._

Sora pulled Trunks face closer to hers only to find the man lying his head in her lap.

_Damn you Trunks!! How can you be so clueless all the sudden!_

"I think I told her my objectives but I'm not sure." Trunks said slowly and a raspy, low voice. Sora knew that meant Trunks were on his way to sleep. She sighed out of annoyance.

_Please don't let him fall asleep on me! He's too heavy to move! I knew I should've left his ass out in the rain! He didn't even pay me any attention! _

Sora looked down at the god of a man who was now snoring, indicating he was in a deep sleep already. She knew it was too late to move him so she positioned herself the best way she could so she could get some rest. Within a couple of minutes she, too, was asleep.

Ì

The taxi dropped Pan off in front of the castle-like mini-mansion that she and Trunks shared. Trunks bought the house as a 20th birthday gift for her. It was located at the very edge of West City, right where the forest and the city seemed to meet in perfect harmony. The house reminded her of something out of fairy tale. She decorated the inside in a modern gothic motif with accents of traditional Japanese art throughout the manor, something that seemed to fit her personality perfectly. Pan quickly entered her home to escape the heavy downpour and stood in the dark foyer staring at the large portrait window above the door. It is one of her favorite places of the house. When the sky was clear she could see all the stars in the sky. She then turned to look at the grand staircase that led upstairs to the east and west wings of the house. She sighed and began climbing the stairs slowly. She went to the east wing, where her and Trunks quarters were. Before she opened the large double doors that belonged to her room, she turned left and entered Trunks private office. She walked around the room carefully, making sure not to disturb anything in the classically decorated office. Pan walked over to the massive mahogany desk and picked up the picture on the corner of the desk. It was a picture of her and Trunks about 5 years ago. Trunks was holding her hand while she held a very large ice cream cone. Both of them were laughing. She smiled and placed the picture back in its place.

_Am I being insecure? Maybe he really lost track of time. Doing paperwork can make you forget about the time._

Pan walked behind the desk and sat in the chair. She inhaled deeply taking in the chair's smell, a combination of leather and Trunks. Her eyes then fell on a piece of paper that was placed under the desk calendar. She looked at the supposedly hidden piece of paper contemplating whether to look at it. After a couple of moments she decided to read it. As she read the paper, tears slowly fell down her face. By time she finished reading the hidden document she was bawling. She held the manuscript to her chest and leaned back into the chair.

Suddenly, Pan jumped out of the chair and ran to she and Trunks room. When she returned from the room she was dressed in a gray sweat suit and white sneakers. She still had on the makeup and her hair was still in a French bun. She grabbed the paper from the desk, not caring that she knocked over several important looking documents in the process and ran downstairs. She grabbed a car capsule and ran outside to open it. She got in the hovercar and quickly drove to the Capsule Corp. building.

Twenty minutes later when Pan arrived at the Capsule Corp. garage, she got out of the car and headed towards the executive elevator. On her way to the elevator, she noticed a silver sports car, which had a license plate that said 'SKY ANGL'. (FYI: Sora Mitsukai means Sky Angel in Japanese.)

_That car really looks familiar. Oh well, that can wait._

Pan entered the executive elevator that went express to the executive floors. She pressed the button that led to the 42nd floor, where Trunks' office was. The elevator quickly reached the 42nd and Pan went directly to Trunks' office. Before she entered to office she sensed two kis; one definitely belonged to Trunks. The other she didn't quite recognize but she knew it was human and she'd felt it before. Both kis were low like they were sleeping.

_Why would Trunks be sleeping in his office with someone, unless he was-, Pan get that out of your mind! Whoever it is he was most likely doing some Capsule Corp., business with him, no, her? _

The gentle scent of flowery perfume entered Pan's nostrils. Immediately, Pan burst through the door. The sight before her was enough to make her heart stop. There was her life mate lying in between the legs of another woman sleeping. Not just any woman, his ex-girlfriend. Pan looked at the situation and saw the woman's skirt was hoisted around her waist and her shirt was slightly open. Trunks' hand was on the woman's thigh, close to her behind and his head was resting on the woman's hips. Pan became unsighted with fury and pain. Instinctively she began powering up. Trunks felt his mate power up and abruptly woke up.

"Pan, what's wrong?" Trunks said hopping up, completely unaware of the woman still asleep on the couch.

"What wrong?! What the fuck were you doing with her Trunks! Huh!" Pan shrieked. Her body was shaking but she continued to power up. Trunks on the other hand turned to look at his ex-girlfriend, whose legs were opened wide and her skirt has rose up to her waist. Trunks mind raced to remember why Sora was here. "Pan it's not what it seems! She drove me back here and-"

"And what! You were paying her back for the ride?!" Pan eyes flashed a bright green. Trunks took notice to this and stepped closer to her.

By this time Sora was awake trying to figure out what was going on. She hastily evaluated the situation. She saw Pan was upset and that actually made her kind of happy. She simpered and said to Pan in a tone one would use when speaking to a young child,

"Sweetie, if you calm down Trunks and I could tell you what was really going on. So stop this little tantrum of yours and come sit down." Trunks looked at Sora like she had lost all of her wits. Pan looked at her with emerald eyes and raised her hand towards the couch. Trunks saw what Pan was going to do and yelled for Sora to move. Just as Sora moved she saw the couch blast into several pieces.

"Dammit Pan! Calm down! Nothing happened here! I swear it to you!"

"FUCK YOU TRUNKS!!" Pan charged at Trunks and threw a series of kicks and punches at him. Trunks easily avoided them but he was more concerned about her hair, that was now out of the elegant French bun and standing on end and flashing from its normal ebony color to a light golden blonde. Trunks said to Sora in an agitated voice,

"Get the fuck out of here now!" Sora complied with no complaints. Once Sora was on the elevator, Trunks jumped into Super Saiyajin and grabbed Pan. Pan fought and struggled to get out of Trunks' bear hug. She eventually got out and screamed to Trunks,

"Don't you ever come close to me again! I hate you! Don't say anything to me ever again! How could you?! You bastard! I was a fool to think that we could ever be together forever!" With that she blasted the window behind Trunks and flew out. Before she flew away she threw the velvet box and the piece of paper at Trunks. Trunks bent down to retrieve the two items Pan spewed at him. He opened the velvet box and saw a ring that looked a lot like a wedding band.

_She was going to propose to me?! Oh Kami, that why it was so important for me to be there tonight!_

Trunks looked at the crumbled piece of paper by his foot. He bent down again to see what the paper said. When he uncrumbled it, he immediately knew what the manuscript was. He broke into tears and flew out the window after Pan.

#

"And that was the last time I spoke to her."

Gohan looked at Trunks, who was now crying uncontrollably. He then turned to Vegeta, who moved towards the window in his classic stance. Gohan was trying to process the information that Trunks just told him. One thing was going through the man's mind.

_My baby was going to propose to Trunks? _

Gohan got up from the couch and walked over to Trunks. He stood directly in front of the man. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at Gohan, who was looking at Trunks. Gohan knelt down in front of Trunks and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Trunks, answer one question for me. What was on the paper?" Trunks looked at Gohan and got up from the chair he was sitting in. He passed his father and went to his desk. He pulled the wrinkled sheet of paper from the top drawer of his desk. He walked back to Gohan and handed the man the sheet of paper. Gohan looked down at the sheet that looked like a list.

_My goals…_

_1. Make sure Capsule Corp. remains successful (ongoing)_

2. _Have Bra as Co-President...DONE_

3. _Buy a home for me and Pan... DONE _

4. _Have Goten as VP of Food Distribution (Will take some convincing, bring Bra into the plan)... DONE_

_5. Have Marron's and Uubuu's company involved with CC ...DONE_

_6.Make sure mom and dad are well taken care of (ongoing)_

7. _Make sure Goku and ChiChi are well taken care of (Ongoing)_

8. _Make sure Gohan and Videl are well taken care of (onoing)_

_9. Help Pan graduate college._

10. _Help Pan with the dojos (if she wants me to)_

11. _MARRY PAN AND START A FAMILY_

Gohan was amazed by what he was looking at.

_Trunks isn't the self-centered asshole I always thought he was. He has everyone's well being in mind. He really does love my baby too._

Trunks looked at Gohan wondering what the man was going to say. He couldn't read the man's face. Gohan then looked at Trunks with a serious face and said in a voice that made him sound like Piccolo,

"I will get Pan to listen to reason. I am sorry for attacking you.", then got up and left the room.

Trunks said really to no one, "Thank you. I hope so."

* * *

**_So that was it. Again, if I don't get 10 reviews this is the end. SO PLEASE, PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!OO_**


	7. Strength, Love, and Beauty

Chapter 5: Strength, Love, and Beauty

**Strength, Love, and Beauty**

**Hello everyone! ^_^ Thank you for the reviews!!! I only got nine but I can't live with that.You love me! You really love me!!! No but seriously, I want you all to know the reviews inspire me to continue the story. So I'm going to say it again. No reviews, no next chapter! @_@ So please review! (I'm on my knees right now!!!) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. I own the babies, Sora, Ouja, Kylie, Califa, Julie, and Jack. Please read and review, I like to know if other people think my story is good or not. Enjoy!!! ~_~**

**In case you forgot:**

**"…" is spoken**

***…* is thoughts**

******* is a telepathic conversation**

**##### is a flashback**

** **

Bra stood in the middle of the hospital room watching her husband pack all of her and their children's belongings. She inwardly laughed at the scene playing before her, Goten folding her nightgowns in a business suit with a teddy bear tucked under his arm.

_*That's my man!*_

Goten took notice of Bra's amused expression and said,

"B-chan you can help me a little."

"Why should I. I'm the one who spewed three lives from my body. You can handle packing for me." 

"Okay, since you put it that way. Why do I have the feeling that you're going to milk that reason for all it's worth?" Bra walked over to her husband and wrapped her slender arms around him and purred,

"You know I am. My mom taught me well." Goten turned around and sat on the bed and pulled Bra onto his lap. He nipped her ear as she slowly closed her eyes. She ran her hands through his hair, which looked exactly like his father's again.

"Well, if you have something to milk, I want something to milk." Goten ran his hand up Bra's inner thigh under her skirt. She moaned from the feeling of his warm hand on her skin. She turned her head to kiss his lips but was interrupted by an all too familiar 'humph'. Goten and Bra looked towards the door to see Vegeta standing there. Goten face was a fair shade of pink. He knew Vegeta was probably standing there for a while. Bra got off of Goten's lap and went to hug her daddy. Vegeta walked into the room and said,

"Boy, she's barely healed and you have three offsprings to care for. Do you really want more so soon?" Goten turned a bright fuchsia and stood to face Vegeta.

"Vegeta, why are you here?" Vegeta looked down at the floor then directed his answer to Bra.

"You mother sent me to help you and your 'mate' get the brats to your house." Bra shook her head, knowing her father was still upset that she got pregnant by Goten. She said to her father through the bond,

*******************************************************************************************

_"Get over it daddy. You see he's here taking care of me."_

_"I don't care. You are too young to be a wife and mother. On top of that, the wife of a third class Saiyajin! He should've been more careful."_

_"You know he didn't get me pregnant by himself. I played a pretty big part in it!" _

_"Well you both should've been more careful. You're so young, you're giving up so much."_

_" Daddy, you've been around Gohan too long. I'm 19 years old and the co-president of one of the world's top companies. I've probably experienced more things than an average woman my age would've experience before I was 15."_

_"Bra, you're not average, YOU'RE A PRINCESS!"_

_"I'm a princess of a dying race daddy! As a princess shouldn't I try to preserve the race I'm supposed to be ruling? Well, I'm doing that with the man I've loved since I knew what love was, who just happens to be half Saiyajin like me! You're just upset that Goten is Goku's son!"_

*******************************************************************************************

Goten noticed the tension between Bra and Vegeta. He could help but feel bad. He knew the tension was because of him. He and Bra talked about her relationship with her father and she simply told him, 'Stay out of it. I wouldn't get involved with you and your parents' relationship, so stay out of mine.' Goten saw his wife's mouth begin to move although she was still talking telepathically, he knew she was getting upset. He took it upon himself to interrupt them by changing the subject.

"Vegeta, I thought Trunks was coming to help." Vegeta and Bra looked at Goten peeved that he interrupted their 'conversation'. Goten in turn smiled like his father. Bra shook her head again and smiled.

*******************************************************************************************

_"You big lug, I was about to set my daddy straight."_

_"I know but let's wait until we get the kids home."_

*******************************************************************************************

"Trunks wasn't able to make it. He needed to help Bulma and your mother." Goten and Bra knew that was the excuse Bulma made Vegeta tell them. They both knew Trunks was most likely too much of an emotional wreck to help them out right now. The couple said in unison,

"Oh." Just then the nurses arrived with the baby Saiyajins. Vegeta's usual scowl was replaced with a warm smile at the sight of his grandchildren. He walked over to the bassinets and stuck his index finger the first one. The child who resembles him with Trunk's hair color grabbed the extended finger. Vegeta smile brightened impressed with the child's strength. He repeated the process with the other two children and thought to himself,

_*Yes, they will be excellent Saiyajin warriors. Too bad they are the last.*_

Goten continued gathering all the items in the room and placed them into a capsule, then placed the capsule in his pocket. Bra started to bundle the children up, preparing them for their first venture outside. Vegeta grabbed two of the babies, as if they were footballs. Bra grabbed the remaining child and headed towards the door. Goten stopped her and lifted her into his arms and followed Vegeta down the hall. Bra and Goten yelled as Vegeta was about to go out of a window.

"Vegeta stop!"

"What the hell are you fussing about boy!"

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Going to your house! What else would I be doing?!"

"Daddy, you're not about to fly with the babies! They'll get cold! Besides they're not used to all that wind!"

"Are both of you stupid? I will increase my ki to keep them warm. I did this to both of you when you came home from the hospital!"

Bra and Goten looked at each other both with very confused expressions on their faces.

"Daddy, what are you talking about? You do realize this is Goten not Trunks right?"

"I know who he is! Who do you think helped ChiChi deliver Goten and get home once he was born. Gohan? I don't think so. When ChiChi was released this from medical facility, Gohan carried her and I carried Goten." Bra and Goten looked surprised to hear this information. It was known that Vegeta was a prominent male figure in Goten's life, since Goku wasn't alive to help raise him most of the time. But neither Bra nor Goten knew the man was there for Goten since the day he was born.

Goten looked at his wife and asked her telepathically, 

*******************************************************************************************

_"Do you think that why he's so upset with our relationship? Because he probably sees me as a son?"_

_"I don't know. But that would explain some things."_

*******************************************************************************************

Vegeta looked at his daughter and her husband, then stepped out the window and took off with his grandchildren to Mount Paozu. He heard Bra and Goten's mental conversation.

_*Boy, that's exactly why.*_

Yamucha walked down the street towards the restaurant he ate lunch at the day before. Before he got to the restaurant, he stopped in the small floral shop a couple of doors away from the eatery. He bought two dozen long stemmed red roses. He told Puar to go to Goku and ChiChi's house and he would meet her there with his date. Yamucha stood in front of the restaurant and looked at his watch.

_*11:51am. I'll give her until 12:15pm. Women like her are usually casually late.*_

Yamucha thought about Califa and the way she made him feel just in the few minutes they'd spoke. He knew there was something special to this woman. She brought a level of anxiety in his heart. Not the type of anxiety like he was going to get hurt or die again, but the type of anxiety that made him look forward to seeing her over and over again.

_*I haven't felt that way about anyone since… since Bulma. Maybe she's what I thought Bulma would be for me. Yamucha, you're moving a little fast, aren't you? You don't even know her last name.*_

"I see you didn't stand me up Yamucha and you're prompt. I like that." Yamucha turned around to see the stunning woman before him. She dressed in a short denim skirt, white baby tee, and white sneakers. Yamucha noticed her silky, coffee-toned stomach and legs.

_*Kami! She is beautiful! *_

"Well thank you very much. I see you are a very prompt woman yourself. I love that." Califa gave Yamucha a familiar smirk. Her topaz eyes glistened as she saw the roses that were at Yamucha's side. 

"Are those for me?" Califa said as she pointed towards the roses. Yamucha followed her hand and saw it was pointed towards the bundle of flowers in his hand. Yamucha blushed slightly and said, "Oh, yeah, these are for you", then handed the roses to her. Califa gave a slight smile, smelled the roses, and gave one to Yamucha.

"They're beautiful, thank you. So what do you have plan today Yamucha?" Yamucha was lost in the woman's eyes and didn't hear her question. He snapped out of his daze once she touched his shoulder.

" Huh?"

"I said what do you have planned today?"

"Well, a couple of old friend's children just had triplets. So I thought we could go and visit them for a while and then we'll do whatever destiny calls for us to do." Califa smiled. She was intrigue by the man standing in front of her. 

_*He seems like a free spirit, but at the same time he seems so reserved, like he's holding something back.*_

Yamucha smiled back at Califa and began walking. Califa's smile faded and she wondered what he was doing.

"Um, Yamucha where's your car?" Yamucha turned and smiled at the model like woman frowning at him.

_*Whoa!!! I've seen that frown before. But where?*_

"Well, I didn't bring one. I have a little surprise about how we're traveling today. Are you afraid of heights?" Califa looked at Yamucha suspiciously; wondering what he was talking about.

"No, I'm not afraid of heights, why?

"Because we're flying today." Yamucha smiled at the brown skinned beauty before him then said, "Follow me."

Califa followed Yamucha to a side street expecting to see a helicopter or small plane. When she didn't see either she stopped walking.

"Yamucha, what are you up to? I thought you said we're going to fly."

"We are, but you gotta trust me. I promise you I don't bite." Yamucha walked towards Califa slowly and gently lifted her into his arms. He then slowly levitated off the ground and took off towards Mount Paozu.

"You can fly?!" Califa looked Yamucha directly in the eyes. "But how?" *_He's human, isn't he?*_

"I think happy thoughts." Califa wrapped her arms around Yamucha's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

_*How can a human fly? Who taught him? Maybe, maybe he knows Vegeta! *_

_*I would've expected her to freak out or something when I lifted off the ground. She most definitely is a unique woman.*_

Gohan and Videl was in the kitchen at the Satan manor. They decided to move into Videl's childhood home when Pan entered her junior year of high school. Videl's father moved into a smaller house connected to the estate. Videl was putting some final touches on her famous crab cakes while Gohan was busy trying to steal a couple of them. 

"Gohan stop! I don't know if this is going to be enough to feed all of you as it is!"

"Honey, you fixed 750 crab cakes. That's more than enough considering my mom has cooked also. Beside the food is supposed to be just snacks. This here is good enough for me and Goten, maybe my dad."

"Gohan, baby, GO AWAY. Go make sure Pan is up and ready to go." Gohan nodded to his wife and left the kitchen. Once his was out of the kitchen, he took the two crabcakes hidden in his pockets out and devoured one of them. He walked to the foyer of the house and decided to levitate up to the second floor. Julie, the maid who has worked for the Sons for four years, was dusting a vase in the vestibule when she looked up at Gohan and smiled. 

"Mr. Gohan, you know Ms. Videl doesn't like it when you do that." Gohan looked down at her and blushed like a little kid.

"Let's keep this our secret Julie, please?" Julie laughed and went back to her work.

_*Working for the Son family is an experience indeed.*_

Gohan walked down the hall to Pan's room and stood outside her door. He didn't talk to her after he came home last night. He knew she would be upset that he went to Trunks to find out what happened between them, but he couldn't stand seeing her being despondent. He lightly tapped on the door and waited for her response. When he didn't get one, he knocked a little harder and called out her name. Pan opened the door and let her father into the room. She was still in her nightgown and her hair was all tangled on her hair.

"Pan, why aren't you dressed? We're almost ready to go."

"I'm not going dad." Pan sat on her bed and began fiddling with one of her many stuffed animals. Gohan looked at his daughter sitting on her bed and had to force back the many memories of the late night talks about his dad's death and the crush on the mysterious boy. 

" What do you mean you're not going? These are your cousins and you're they're godmother. You have to be there." Gohan walked over to Pan's vanity and picked up the silver brush she got for you sweet 16th birthday from his mother then went to sit on the bed beside her. He began brushing her ebony hair.

"Dad, Trunks will be there. I don't want to see him right now." Pan's voice was a little louder than a peep. Gohan sighed. He knew somehow Pan and Trunks belonged together, even if he didn't want it to be true.

"Panny I talked to Trunks yesterday." Pan turned her head to look at her father. Gohan stopped brushing her hair and looked at his only child. 

_*Oh, boy she is going to go off.*_

"I know, when you tried to beat the snot out of him and turned Super Saiyajin 5. So?"

"No Pan. I went to talk to him last night at his office." Pan's already large eyes got larger as she looked at her father like a foreign object. She growled under her breath and said to her father in a low tone,

"You what? I thought I asked, no told you to stay out of it!" Pan jumped off the bed and glared at her father. "You betrayed me."

"No, Pan, I didn't. I needed to know what he did to make you so upset. It was killing me to see you so distraught." Pan facial expression softened slightly but it was still very evident she was very angry.

"So you want to know what he did to me dad? He cheated on me! He cheated on me with that floozy bitch Sora! I was willing to spend the rest of my life with him and he cheated on me with a broad who only wants him as status quo! I'm supposed to be his fucking life-mate and he cheated on me!" By this time Pan was screaming and Videl had ran upstairs to find out what was going on.

Gohan walked over to his daughter and held her in his arms. When Gohan wrapped his arms around Pan she broke down into deep sobs. Her legs gave way under her and she fell to the floor. Gohan still held her while they were both on the floor. He began rocking her as she cried. Videl stood by the door with tears in he eyes. The last time her daughter cried this hard was when Goku died. Gohan turned to look at his wife and mentally asked her to let him and Pan have a moment alone. Videl nodded and softly closed the door. 

When Videl left, Gohan lifted his daughter's face to his. He looked her directly in her eyes and spoke to her via their bond,

*******************************************************************************************

_"Panny, I need you to listen to me. Trunks is your life-mate. Nothing can and will ever change that."_

_"But dad, he cheated on me. I can't forgive him for that." Gohan thought of a way that would make Pan and Trunks work out this problem without his interfering too much._

_"Pan did he tell you he cheated on you or did you catch him?"_

_"I caught him in his office asleep with that, that Sora. And Dad, they were in a very convicting position."_

_" Did you give him a chance to explain?"_

_"Explain what?! There was no need for explanation. I saw all I needed to see." _

*******************************************************************************************

Gohan smiled at his little girl. She was falling right into his plan. He stopped talking through the bond and said,

"Pan let me tell you a story about me and your mom while we were in college. This was right after we bonded. She had this friend named Sharpner. I found out a couple of weeks before we bonded that they were a hot item before I came along. Well, one day after class, I decided to come over here to surprise your mom. Well, when I got to the front gate, I saw your mom and Sharpner kissing each other." Pan eyes widened at the realization that her mother cheated on her father. Gohan eyes showed pain as if the incident was happening before his eyes but he continued.

"When I saw that Pan, it felt like my heart had been ripped out. I turned heel and flew home as fast as I could. Your mom called me but I refused to talk to her. She came over and I wouldn't let her come in. I finally told her what I saw and she quickly tried to explain the situation. She told me that she tutored Sharpner and he was leaving her house. He asked for a kiss on the cheek and when she got close enough he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. What I didn't see was her slap him. Of course, I didn't really believe her but something inside of me told me I had to trust her. I eventually found out that Sharpner was planning on taking your mother from me. Well, needless to say, that didn't happen." Pan looked at her father, curious to know what this story has to do with her and Trunks.

"Little bit, what I'm saying is you have to look with your heart, not just your eyes. Listen to your bond. It will very rarely lead you astray. Trunks told me side of the story and I could see how you could get very angry but you need to stop and listen to what he has to say. If something inside of you tells you he's lying then you can walk away knowing you did the right thing." Gohan held Pan close and kissed her on her forehead, then nuzzled his chin on the top of her head, like his did when she was a little girl. Pan lifted her head and look at her father.

"Daddy, thank you for being you. I know you're not very smitten on the idea of me and Trunks, right now I'm not either but you're trying to get us back together." Gohan smiled and blinked back tears that were threatening to escape his eyes.

"No Pan, I'm not totally okay with you and Trunks being together but I'm obsessed with making you happy. If that means getting you a Trunks back together, then I'll die trying to do it. You're my baby girl." Pan hugged her father very tight and kissed him on the cheek. She stood up out of her father's embrace and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Gohan stood and watched his daughter saunter to the washroom. He thought to himself,

_*When exactly did she grow up? Where was I? She still looks like my baby girl but she's having grown up problems. She is willing to give her life to another man other than me! Kami, it's not fair.*_

Before leaving the room Gohan turned and allowed a memory to play in his mind.

###########################################################################################

"Daddy, I think I'm in love with this guy but I don't think he feels the same. How can I get him to love me back?" Pan looked at her father, who was surprised by his little girl's last statement and question.

"Pan, your only 16 years old! You could you love someone already?" Pan blushed as Gohan sat on the bed and began brushing her hair.

"I don't know, I just do! And I want him to love me too. Please daddy how can I make him?" Pan looked at Gohan through the mirror in her hand with pleading eyes.

"Panny, you can't make someone love you, they just do. If he really cares for you it will happen soon enough. Who is this boy?" Gohan asked hoping he could go and scare the hell out of the kid who stole his daughter's heart.

"It's a secret. But I will tell you that he's smart and handsome and every girl I know, with the exception of his sister is head over heels for him." Gohan smiled thinking his daughter was in love with some rock star.

"And what song does he sing?"

"What? Daddy, I'm serious. He somebody I really know. You'd actually like him. He has some qualities that remind me of you."

"Like what?" Pan thought for a moment then turned around to face her father.

"Well, like I said he's smart like you. He's strong like you, but of course he's no where near a Saiyajin's strength. He's caring like you and I have great talks with him, like you." Gohan laughed and said,

"Well it sounds like this guy has taken Trunks place. You know he's going to be jealous." Pan turned a beet red and jumped into her father's lap.

"Daddy! Trunks was a childhood crush. I'm practically an adult now." Gohan wrapped his arms around his daughter and said,

"Yeah, I know, but you will always be my little girl and no boy can ever take you from me." Pan smiled and looked at her father.

" Daddy, no one can ever take your place." 

###########################################################################################

Gohan wiped the tears that escaped and exited the room. * _My little girl's grown up.*_

ChiChi, Bulma, Juuhachi, Puar, and Marron were putting the last touches on the decorations in Goten and Bra's house. Krillin, Goku, and Uubuu sat outside talking about nothing. Master Roshi and Oolong were being their usual hentai selves. (Yes Master Roshi is still alive; someone told me he wished for eternal life with the dragonballs, so I decided not to kill him.) Trunks was sulking in one of the bedrooms of the house.

Goten moved into the house next to his parents after Gohan and Videl decided to move to Satan City. When he and Bra got married he was going to move to a house closer to Capsule Corp. but Bra insisted that they stay by Mount Paozu. So instead, they expanded the house, tremendously. The three bedroom house was turned into a fifteen bedroom mansion with a grand ballroom, formal dining area, two gravity rooms, a restaurant style kitchen for their Saiyajin appetite, and a underground lab area for Bra's inventions.

The ladies decorated the grand ballroom in light blue and pink ribbons. To one side of the room there were enough gifts to start a small baby store. To the other side of the room there was enough food to easily feed 100 people, but that would a nice lunch for two pureblooded, four half, and one quarter Saiyajin, and a reincarnate of Buu. 

Videl and Pan came into the ballroom to join the other women. All eyes immediately fell on Pan. Pan was dressed in black boot-cut jeans, black stiletto-heeled boots, and a tight black tank top with the words 'Mega Bitch' across the chest in rhinestones. The tank top looked as if it had been ripped to show off her very toned stomach. All the women were surprised at how sexy she looked.

"What's everybody staring at?" Pan asked in an annoyed tone. She knew they were surprised by the way she was dressed but she felt that didn't give them a reason to gawk at her.

"Have you been in Bra's closet Pan? I've never seen you dressed like this. But I like it!" Bulma said as she walked towards Pan. She hadn't seen the Pan since before the young woman left for Australia. ChiChi ran over to her granddaughter. She also hadn't seen her since before her trip either.

"What happened to you?!" ChiChi shouted as she turned Pan around, examining her new look. She ran her fingers through Pan's short hair. Pan pulled away from her grandmother and frowned,

"Nothing happened to me! And no, I haven't been in Bra's closet. These are my clothes and I cut my hair in Australia! I just wanted to change my look a little." 

"That's more than a little change. The cute little tomboy became a dominatrix over a two-week time span." Juuhachi said as she admired her friend's only child's new look. Videl turned to look at Juuhachi and laughed. She was trying to figure out a name for Pan's new style and dominatrix fit the style perfectly.

"Whatever. Where am I putting these gifts?" Pan said as she pulled a capsule out of her back pocket. ChiChi pointed to the rest of the gifts and Pan pressed the capsule button and sat it near the gift area. "Where's grandpa?"

ChiChi rolled her eyes and said, "Where else would he be? In back playing with the other guys." Pan started towards the door than quickly turned around. All the women knew what she was going to ask.

"No, Trunks is not with them. He's upstairs in one of the rooms." Marron said with a slight smile on her face. Pan face dropped for a brief moment then she smiled and said,

" I don't care. He can be wherever he wants to be", then walked out of the room. 

When Pan left the room all the women, with the exception of Puar, exploded into laughter. Videl said in between laughs, "You should've seen Gohan's face when she came down stairs in that outfit. I thought he was going to faint. Just wait until Goku sees her." 

Bulma smiled and said, "Wait until Master Roshi sees her. He's going to be obsessed with her from this day on." 

ChiChi joined into the conversation by saying, "We all know who that outfit is for, right?" All the women, less Puar, looked at each other and said in unison, "TRUNKS!!!" then broke into more laughter. 

Puar was utterly confused and didn't see anything funny. 

_*Was that Pan? No! That couldn't have been her. She looked so…different. And why would she dress like that for Trunks. Aren't they together already?*_

The ladies saw Puar's expression and started to clue her in on what they knew. Once she understood the situation she began to giggle and suddenly stopped. Marron asked Puar in a concerned voice,

"What's wrong?"

"Aren't you guys concerned that they won't get back together?" ChiChi, Bulma, and Videl smiled at each other and then Puar. ChiChi then said,

"They'll get back together. It's they're destiny."

Goku and Uubuu were in a light sparring match while Krillin and Gohan looked on. Pan walked out of the house and gave her 'Uncle Krillin' a kiss on top of his head.

"What's up Krillin." Pan said as she began watching the sparring match. Krillin said, still watching the playful fight said,

"Nothing much kiddo. How are you?" 

"Oh, I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?" Krillin turned to look at Pan and got the shock of his life. His quickly turned his head the opposite way and said in a wary voice, "Um, Panny? Why are you dressed like that?"

Pan rolled her eyes and thought to herself,

_*What with everybody!!! Can't I change my style without people freaking out!*_

Gohan took noted to Pan's expression and figured his mom just screamed at her for the way she was dressed. He smiled at his daughter and said to Krillin, "She's just exploring different styles. Honestly, I like it for a club scene." Pan looked at her father and said to him through their bond,

*******************************************************************************************

_"Thanks Dad. You're the greatest."_

_"I know._

*******************************************************************************************

Krillin shrugged his shoulders and started watching the fight again. He turned just in time to see Uubuu pummel to the ground. Goku slowly floated down and helped Uubuu up. He started walking towards Krillin, Gohan, and Pan. The closer Goku walked towards Pan, the wilder his smile got. When he was about ten feet away from her, he started singing,

"Someone's trying to make Trunks lose the rest of his mind." Gohan turned head away from the crowd ignoring his father's teasing song. Pan started to blush and ran to her grandfather. 

"Hi grandpa. Are we going to spar today?" Goku held his granddaughter's hand and spun her around to see the ensemble she was wearing.

"Not with that outfit on, lil' bit." Goku said in his usual cheery voice.

"Don't worry I brought a gi with me." Pan smiled and hugged Goku again. Uubuu looked at Pan like he saw a ghost. He came up to his friend and she gave him a quick hug. He pushed her back and said,

"Pan, don't take offense to what I'm about to say but, WHERE WAS ALL THIS BODY WHEN I WAS TRYING TO GET UP WITH YOU GIRL!!! Damn, are you trying to kill Trunks or something!" Gohan and Goku were surprised by Uubuu's statement. Krillin slightly powered up out of anger but tried to repress it.

"Hello! Father in law standing front of you shitbrain!" Krillin said in a low growl. 

Uubuu laughed like nothing was wrong and said, "Chill out Krillin! Pan and me are 100% friends. I tried to date her after she, Trunks, and Goku came back from the grand tour but it didn't work out." Gohan looked at Pan with confusion written across his face.

*******************************************************************************************

_"Pan how come you didn't tell me about this?"_

_"Because it wasn't worth mentioning. Dad, Uubuu is like a brother to you and Goten and I sort of always thought of him as my second uncle."_

_"Oh, okay."_

*******************************************************************************************

The gang outside of the house heard Bulma yelling which meant Vegeta was back with Bra, Goten and the babies. The gang went into the house and saw Bulma waving a fist at Vegeta and screaming at him about being a dummy.

"Vegeta you were supposed to use to plane capsule I gave you! What if you dropped one of them!" Vegeta frowned, looked at his wife and said,

"But I didn't drop them. Besides, they're Saiyajin. They could've handled a bump on their head." Bulma let out an exasperated breath, screamed at Vegeta and walked away. ChiChi quietly reminded Bulma that he brought Trunks, Goten, and Bra home that way and they made it home okay. Once the tension died down everyone start cooing over the babies. Goku picked up the little girl and started making goofy faces at her. She looked at her grandfather and smiled that traditional Son smile. Goku smiled back at her and handed her to his wife.

"Bra? Goten? What are their names?" Krillin asked the proud couple. Goten and Bra smiled at each and gathered the babies back. Goten held all three babies in his arms and said to the group. 

"Well, me and Bra decided we would name the children according to who and what they remind us of." Bra took over from there she walked in front of Goten and said,

"We're going to introduce them from oldest to youngest." Bra picked up the baby who looked like a hybrid of Trunks and Vegeta. " This little guy reminded me and Goten of Daddy and Trunks. So we named him Ryoku Vegeta Son because when you think of my daddy, you think of pure brute strength." Bra picked up the baby and handed him to her father. Vegeta looked at Ryoku, then to Bra and Goten.

"The child's name is sufficient." Vegeta said in his usual regal tone. He said to Bra mentally,

*******************************************************************************************

_"I know you thought up the name. I do like it." Bra smiled at her father and said,_

_"Actually Goten thought up the name. I wanted to name him Jeremy."_

*******************************************************************************************

Vegeta looked at Goten andnodded his approval. Goten smiled back at him. Bra continued with the introductions. She picked up the baby that resembled Goku and Goten. 

"This is our middle child. At first I wanted to name him Kakarotto Goten, but me and Goten decided that we should stick to our theme. Goku, he looks exactly like you and Goten, so much that it's freaky! So we named him Aikou Kakarotto Son. We chose that name mainly because Goku emanates love and everyone with a heart can't help but love him." Vegeta 'humphed' at his daughter's statement. Bra turned to her father and said,

"Daddy stop! You know you love Goku just as much as the rest of us." Vegeta blushed slightly and everyone began laughing. Vegeta threatened to blast all of them if they didn't shut up. A few people shut up but some laughed harder. Bra continued with the introductions for Aikou and handed Goku his look-alike. 

Goten held the youngest, and only girl, of his children, Bra smiled at him and allowed him to do the introductions because she knew how much he loved his mom and her mom alike.

"Well mom, Bulma. Our daughter totally reminds us of both of you. She took her own sweet time coming out and she always seems to demand attention. So we named her Kaijin Chi-ma Son. We chose Kaijin because she is beautiful, just like both of her grandmothers and Chi-ma is a combination of both of your names." Goten smiled and handed Kaijin to ChiChi, who turned to Bulma as they both cooed and smiled despite the fact that they were crying. Everyone started gathering around the babies again. Gohan went over to his little brother and smiled,

"That was very sweet of you and Bra to name your kids in dedication of Mom, Dad, Vegeta, and Bulma." Goten smirked at his brother and said,

"I had to do something. You know they were all still mad that Bra got pregnant. Besides it's only appropriate. They're our next group of Z fighters, why not name them after the originals.

In the mist of everyone crowding around the babies, no one noticed that Yamucha and his date had come in. Yamucha and Califa stood off to the side, watching the celebration of the new Saiyajins. Suddenly, Goku's head popped up. 

"Yamucha! Hey buddy! You look great!" Everyone turned to look at one of the original Z fighters. ChiChi and Bulma smiled; both women have a special love for the man. Goten and Gohan ran towards the man. Pan and Bra rolled their eyes; both women despise him. Krillin, Videl, Roshi, and Oolong smiled but stayed rooted in their spot. Juuhachi and Marron looked indifferent. But Vegeta, Vegeta had a look of curiosity on his face. He noticed Yamucha and how young he looked, but he was more concerned about the woman on his arm.

_*I know her, I think. But that can't be her, can it? Califa? *_

Califa looked back at Vegeta and noticed the woman holding on to his arm. She also noticed the younger woman who looked exactly like the woman holding on to Vegeta.

_*Is that Bulma Briefs entangled with Vegeta? Why?! What is she to him? And who is that woman who looks exactly like Bulma Briefs? She has to be her offspring. But is she also Vegeta's? *_

Did you enjoy?I know it didn't have any fighting in it but wasn't that a sweet chapter?Tell me if you agree or disagree.Again, no reviews, no next chapter.PEACE!!!


	8. Let's get ready to...rumble?

Chapter 6: Let's let ready to…rumble

Let's let ready to…rumble?

**Hey everyone!!!Just to let everyone know I thank you for reading my story.I really want to thank those who give me reviews.I promise I won't just drop this story.I'm having too much fun writing it.Brandon, you finally get your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. I own the Ryoku, Aikou, Kaijin, Sora, Ouja, Kylie, Califa, Julie, and Jack.If you try to steal them without asking me, I'll cut out your heart with a baby spoon!!!I'm serious dammit!**

**Please read and review, I like to know if other people think my story is good or not. Enjoy!!! ~_~**

**In case you forgot:"…" is spoken;*…* is thoughts,***** is a telepathic conversation;##### is a flashback**

Trunks heard the official introduction of his niece and nephews.He smiled as he heard the babies' names and where they were inspired from, but tears slowly filled his eyes.He could sense his life mate was in the ballroom, she'd even said a brash hello through their bond, but she didn't seem to feel like he did.He could even smell her from the top of the stairway where he sat.

*She smells so good.I need to touch her and taste her.Now.*

Suddenly, something came over Trunks.He didn't care if Pan was angry with him.He didn't care that Gohan was downstairs.He wanted his woman and he wanted her now.He stood up from the stair and started down them in a trace-like pace.His heart began beating faster than normal but he wasn't afraid, it was more like a when one is anticipating a great battle.Out of instinct, the demi-Saiyajin growled and then laughed impishly. 

Downstairs in the ballroom, a black-cladded Pan looked towards the foyer in curiosity.She could've sworn she heard him laugh manically through the bond.She could see Trunks coming down the stairs slowly.The quarter Saiyajin bit her bottom lip at the sight of the handsome man.She could sense that something was a little different about him.She decided to drop her anger for one moment to ask him through their bond,

_*"Trunks, what's wrong with you!?"*_

There was no reply from Trunks.Pan walked away from the crowd and towards the foyer.Before she could make it to the ballroom's entrance way, she found Trunks standing right next to her.Pan stepped back from Trunks, not sure of what she saw in his eyes.She asked her boyfriend verbally,

"What the hell is wrong with you!?Answer me!"Trunks eyed Pan's outfit and licked his lips hungrily.He growled again, spending chills up Pan spine. It was then she knew exactly what he wanted.Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, and Videl turned in time to see Trunks roughly throw Pan over his shoulder and walk out of the ballroom.Pan was yelling but really didn't fight back.Videl and Bulma smiled at each other, knowing what was to happen next.Gohan frowned but then smiled at the fact that his daughter would be happy again.Vegeta dismissed the previous scene with a low 'humph' and turned back to Yamucha and the woman who looked too familiar.

~_~

Both Gohan and Goten gave Yamucha a jovial hug.Both of the men loved Yamucha dearly.He had become like a second father to Gohan when Goku died after the Cell Games.Yamucha was pretty much always there for Goten.Yamucha hugged the men back and smiled at the two.He loved both men dearly and hated the fact that he shied away from them for so long.Yamucha looked at Goten and then Bra, who was standing off to the side with Ryoku in her arms.

"Goten, Bra, I'm so sorry that I missed your wedding.There is no good reason except for I was being a self indulgent jerk."Bra looked at Yamucha then looked away mimicking one of her father's actions.Goten smiled, nodded his head, and said,

"Yamucha don't sweat it.What matters to me is that you are here now.The past is the past."Yamucha smiled and shook the younger man's hand.

Goku smiled at the sight before him. Goku knew of the role Yamucha played to his sons and was eternally grateful to the man.He also knew that ChiChi 'relied' on Yamucha after his untimely death.Instead of being angry with the man or his wife, he thanked Yamucha upon his return for help keeping his family thriving.Yamucha, however, fell extremely guilty, not only because of his actions but because he found himself falling in love with one of his best friend's family.Because of that and his undying love for Bulma, Yamucha left and ran away from the Z fighters.

Vegeta grew tired of the sappy event occurring before him and was about to say something until Bulma bombarded Yamucha a series of questions,

"Yamucha how are you?Where have you been!Oh my, look at you!You look so young!Who's your plastic surgeon?Who's your friend?"Vegeta looked at Bulma, still amazed after all of their years together of how fast she could talk.Yamucha smiled, happy that Bulma was still the spicy woman he knew and loved.He looked over the crowd and saw everyone was waiting for his reply.He took in a breath and thought to himself.

*How do I explain I asked Shenlong too make me younger and to make me rich.They'll hate me, I know it!*

Yamucha smiled and began,

"Well, I'm great Bulma!Actually I'm the best I've been in years.I left to, um, work some things out, physically and emotionally.As far as my plastic surgeon, well, um you all know him.His name is, um, Shenlong."Everyone in the room except for Puar, Califa, Juuhachi, and Vegeta gasped at Yamucha last statement.Krillin walked towards Yamucha and asked in a low tone,

"You went to Shenlong for your appearance?"Yamucha nodded warily as he scanned his old friends' expressions.Krillin thought for a moment then said,

"Gees!Why didn't I think of that!"Just then, everyone started talking all at once about how great of an idea Yamucha had.Krillin, ChiChi and Bulma immediately decided they would do the same.All three felt kind of weird walking around with their spouses, who looked years younger than them.Vegeta growled to hush the crowd.He walked over to Yamucha, a man he never liked, and asked the man. 

"Shenlong, does things in two, what else did he do for you.Also, you didn't Bulma's last question, who's the woman, introduce her."Bulma looked at Vegeta quizzically.She was curious to know why Vegeta wanted to know who Yamucha's girlfriend was.She looked at the woman and back at her husband.Through the bond she asked, 

_******************************************************************************_

_"Vegeta, why are you so curious about Yamucha's girlfriend?Who is she?"_

_"Quiet woman!!!"_

******************************************************************************

With that, Vegeta closed the bond and refused to look at his wife.Bulmaglared at Vegeta and Califa.She was extremely angry and confused but decided to let things unfold on their own accord.Yamucha stared down at Vegeta with contempt, still after all these years, and said in a sarcastic tone,

"To be just like you Vegeta."Vegeta stared at Yamucha andsmirked.Yamucha knew Vegeta could kill him in a heartbeat, but he wouldn't give Vegeta the satisfaction of cowardice from him.Vegeta was impressed with Yamucha new confidence.Yamucha never stood up to him.

Califa saw the two men mentally challenging each other.She really wanted to see them fight but she wanted the fight to be for her, not over a grudge.She decided to stop this childish quarrel by stepping in front of Yamucha and introducing herself.Bulma stepped right next to Vegeta, uncomfortable with the close distance between Vegeta and the other woman.Califa cleared her throat and spoke,

"Thank you for allowing me to join in on your festivities.My name is Califa."She extended her hand to Vegeta.Bulma, instead grabbed Califa's hand and said in a threatening voice,

"How do you do Califa.I'm Bulma, Vegeta wife, mother of his two children, mate for life and beyond.You know, the Queen of his castle."Califa looked at Bulma with surprise written on her face.Bulma looked at Califa with daring eyes.

*Okay, Vegeta has some kind of history with this woman.What I'm going to find out is when this history occurred and what type of history is it.Then I'll make him wish he never had met this, this lady. *

Bra looked at her mother face off with Califa.She didn't quite understand why.She looked at her father who turned away from the two women.She could tell he was working something out in his head.She walked over and handed Ryoku to Uubuu.She then stood directly in front of her father.

***************************************************************************************************

"_Daddy, what's going on?Why is mom giving Yamucha's girlfriend a stare down?"_

_"Your mother doesn't know why she challenging that woman."_Bra looked her father in the eyes and continued,

_"But you do.Do you know this woman?Huh ?_

_"Yes I do."_Bra stepped closer to her father, still looking in his eyes.

_"How?"_

_"Bra it was a long time ago.It will be very complicated to explain to you, your mother, and Trunks.But I do need to speak to that woman alone."_

*****************************************************************************************************

Bra then did something she thought she would never do.She pulled her hand back and struck her father with all her might.Vegeta flew back into a table.He stood and prepared to teach his daughter a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

*She struck me!Bra has never attempted to hit me nor have I attempted to hit her!*

"You cheated on her!!!Daddy how could you!With Yamucha's girlfriend!How could you stoop so low!"Bra screamed at her father.She launched towards her father, ready to attack him again.Goten flew to block Bra from attacking Vegeta.When she tried to go around him, Goten grabbed her in a bear hug to restrain her.Bulma looked at Bra then Vegeta then back to Califa.Califa stood confidentlyready for any attack the human would throw.

*I won't underestimate her although she's a pitiful human woman.She must be strong to be with Vegeta.Look at her offspring. She fights like a Saiyajin.The young woman is most definitely Vegeta's.But the man who grabbed her is stronger than her.Is he Saiyajin also?*

Bulma stepped closer to Califa with fire in her eyes.In a low serious tone, Bulma asked,

"How do you know my husband.What business do you have with him, tell me now."Califa smirked in a fashion that made Bulma step back.

_*What the hell?That's Vegeta's smirk!*_

Califa remained cool and replied to Bulma, 

"I think you need to ask Vegeta that question.I'm not the one who should tell you or your children."Yamucha looked at the confusion going on and pulled Califa close to him.

"Califa, what's going on!How do you know Vegeta?Why is everybody so uptight now!"Califa placed her hand on Yamucha's head and said to him telepathically,

**************************************************************************************

"Yamucha, I am Saiyajin.Vegeta and I know each other.Well, at least we used to.I will explain everything to you, first, Vegeta needs to explain this to his mate and…children."

**************************************************************************************

Yamucha stood back and looked at the beautiful woman before him.He was amazed and confused.He thought to himself.

*SHE A SAIYAJIN!!!Oh my Kami!How is it that every woman I havefeelings for has something to do with Vegeta or Goku?Is my life cursed to being overshadowed by Saiyajins?Did she just to my mind!?I really need a drink!*

Califa turned around just in time to catch Bulma hand across her face.The slap didn't hurt her but she would never let anyone shame her like that, much less a human, even if she is Vegeta's mate.Califa smiled and placed her hand out in front of her.Her palm was facing Bulma and her thumb was folded towards her palm.Goku noticed this movement and knew a ki blast was coming.He ran in front of Bulma just as Califa yelled 'Big Bang Attack'.Goku fully absorbed the blast.His clothes were shredded but the blast wasn't strong enough to harm him, although it would've done serious damage to Bulma.

Every one in the room, less Vegeta, was shocked at what Califa did.Puar, Oolong, Roshi, and Marron gathered the babies and quickly left the room.Everyone else, except for Vegeta, Bulma, and Yamucha, assumed fighting positions.Gohan asked in a commanding voice,

"Okay, who are you and what do you want."Califa looked over to Vegeta and said,

"Vegeta, I really think you need to explain the situation now!"Vegeta smirked and said in return,

"Fine, Bulma, Bra, Califa, follow me."Vegeta walked out of the room in his normal regal fashion.Califa followedwith Bulma and Bra close behind her.The rest of the Z fighterslooked on in utter confusion.Yamucha found a liquor cabinet and began pouring shots of tequila.He said out loud to himself, "I can't win for losing", then down the shot.

^_^

"Trunks let me go now!"Trunks released Pan in mid air and stared at her with lust written all over his face.Pan floated directly in front of her mate, wondering when she will get a response, outside of growling, from him.

"What the hell is up with you!Did I say I wanted to be with you?This is not the pre-historic days where you can haul me off and get some anytime you deem fit!"Trunks just looked at Pan with his family's trademark smirk.

*How can I get her to shut up. Hmm. I know.*

Trunks floated behind Pan.He growled in her ear and grabbed her by the waist.She attempted to get out of his hold, only to find him holding on tighter to her.He slid the strap of her tank top over to kiss her bond mark.Pan moaned from the feeling Trunks was giving her.She admitted to herself that she missed his strong arms around her and the way he felt to her.

_*Wait a second, Pan, you're mad at him!He cheated on you!*_

Pan flared up her ki to get out of Trunks' hold.She quickly turned to look at him and said,

"I don't want you.You cheated on me, with that bitch."Trunks smirked at Pan, totally ignoring her last statement.He floated closer to her and slowly ran his hand over her cheek, down to her neck, and to the valley between her breasts.Pan closed her eyes, loving the way Trunks' strong, warm hands felt on her skin.

Before she knew what was happening, Pan was in Trunks' arms again.This time she openly welcomed his embrace by wrapping her svelte arms around Trunks' neck.Both Saiyajin hybrids kissed passionately.Trunks' broke the kiss and muttered breathlessly,

"Pan Son I love you."Pan nodded, indicating she fully understood.Pan then formed a small, weak ki blast and threw it towards Trunks' shoulder.The blast was enough to disintegrate the material of the shirt on Trunks' shoulder.Pan then kissed Trunks' neck and trailed down to his shoulder blade.Trunks was doing the exact same action to her.

Suddenly, Trunks gasped sharply and turned his head, only to see Pan had reaffirmed their bond.He felt his blood trickle down onto the ruined silk shirt he had on.He saw Pan had tears in her eyes.When she bit him she was able to read every single thought that he was having.It was then she found out the truth about her mate and Sora.While still clamped onto his shoulder she moved her hands down to the small of Trunks' back; a very sensitive area for Saiyajins and those of Saiyajin decent.With the tip of her fingers, she slowly ran her fingers area the area where a tail should be.Trunks shuddered in her arm and pulled away from her.He looked at his life mate, whose face was smeared with his blood and said,

"Let's go home."It was now Pan who had lust in her eyes.She stared at the man before her and then flew off towards the house they both shared.

*_*

Vegeta went to one of the gravity rooms in the house.The gravity room was sound proofand he figured what he was about to say would cause Bulma and Bra to get extremely loud, so this room would keep everyone out of their business, for now.

Once the three women were in the room Vegeta closed the door.Almost immediately Bulma and Bra started yelling at him.

"Vegeta, who the hell is this woman!What have you done!Is she Saiyajin?How does she know your attack!She was going to kill me!"

"Daddy I can't believe you!You've ruined our family!"Vegeta quickly grew tired of his wife and daughter's ranting.He loudly yelled,

"Enough!You haven't let me say one word since we got in here.Now if you two would stop your incessant cackling I will tell you who Califa is!"Bulma and Bra quickly hushed up and allowed Vegeta to speak.

"Bulma, you and I met on Namek but we didn't bond until two years later.Up until I came back to you, before Kakkorot came back from Yardrat, I was involved in a relationship but never bonded.Califa is one result of that relationship; she had a twin sister.She is one and one half years older than Trunks.I kept contact with her, her sister, and their mother until they were eight years old, then I lost contact.I was told she and her sister was killed in battle along with their mother at that time.I am surprised that she is still alive and that she has found me."Bulma and Bra were awestricken by the news they'd just received.Bulma looked at Califa examining the woman's face.

*By Kami, she looks like Vegeta!But she has dark skin.Why didn't he tell me after all these years!She's my step-daughter!*

Bulma stepped closer to Califa, seeing her in a different perspective.Califa looked at Bulma, unsure what the human would attempt to do.She looked at Vegeta and back to Bulma, she saw the woman had tears in her eyes.Califa was curious to why the woman was crying.

"Are you in pain?Why are you crying?I do apologize forthe blast."Califa asked in her normal regal voice.Bulma thought to herself, 

* _Dammit, she even talks like Vegeta.*_

"I'm crying because I was never told about you and you suddenly appear and your father acts like this is any other day."Bulma went to touch Califa's face only to have Califa grab her hand in defense. "I only wanted to touch you", Bulma said in a squeaky voice.Califa released her grip on Bulma's small hand and placed the hand on her cheek.Bulma rubbed her step-daughter's cheek where she originally snapped her. Bulma smiled at the woman and said through a shaky voice, "I'm sorry I hit you."

Califa smiled and said to her new-found step-mother,"Don't worry, you didn't hurt me.I only see one of your children here, where is the other one?"Vegeta answered before Bulma could open her mouth.

"He is with his mate, who is partial Saiyajin, like him and his sister Bra."Califa looked at Bra, who was still in a state of shock.She knew she was mad but she didn't know at who.

*Should I be mad at Califa or daddy.No, I can't be mad at her, she had no say in this situation.Daddy is the one to blame here.How could he keep something like this any from us.We're his family!I have a big sister!Oh my! How's Trunks going to take this.*

Califa walked over to her little sister.Bra looked at the woman in awe.She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to believe that this woman was her sister.Bra stepped closer to Califa and said,

"You're black.I mean, you have dark skin and dad-,Vegeta has fair skin.How is that."Califa answered the questioning a manner that showed she was asked the question a great deal in her life.

"Just like there are people of different color here on earth, my mother was a Burakku Saiyajin, they are Saiyajins with dark skin and curly hair.I guess I took her color but my father's, I mean, Vegeta's straight hair.My hair isn't stiff though."Bra looked at Califa and asked the woman, 

"Can I hug you?I mean I you a full blooded Saiyajin and probably don't show a lot of emotion but I never had a sis…" Bra was cut off by Califa grabbing her tightly.She sighed and hugged Califa back.

"I had a sister before but she died with my mother."Califa let go of Bra and nodded to her." I think I will leave you all alone to talk about this.I need to speak to Yamucha anyway."Vegeta turned to Califa and asked her,

"What is Yamucha to you.Is he your…mate?Because if he is I think it's fair to let you know that I disapprove of him and will make him fight for your honor and my respect."Califa smirked at her long lost father and said,

"No Yamucha is not my mate Vegeta, but I do believe he will be mine soon.Also, there is someone I want you and your family to meet when the time is appropriate for you."With that Califa exited the gravity room.

#_#

Goku and Krillin looked at Yamucha, who was consolinghimself in a bottle of tequila.He had long since forgot about the shot glass and began drinking directly from the bottle.Yamucha had refused to allow anyone to come near him.He was mumbling incoherently to ChiChi, Videl Krillin, and Juuhachi but Goku, Gohan, and Goten fully understood.Goten stood in shock of what he was hearing from his surrogate father.Since Goten had the strongest bond with Yamucha he spoke to him telepathically,

***********************************************************************

"Yamucha you don't mean what you're saying.That's just the alcohol talking, isn't it?"

************************************************************************

Yamucha turned to see Goten's mouth wasn't moving.

" Not you too Goten.What is it with you Saiyajins!Why can't you talk like regular people! Oh, I forgot you're _Saiyajin_!"Yamucha scoffedand took another swig out of his bottle.Goten watched the man as he gulped the hard liquor.ChiChi walked over to her family and stood next to Goku. 

"What was that about?", she asked her husband.Yamucha looked at the Son family standing together. When he and ChiChi made eye contact, he snarled and looked at Goku.

"You know, I saw her first.I liked her first. Why did you get her, why?Because, you're _Saiyajin_, and a _Saiyajin_ always get what they want.Ask Vegeta."Yamucha attempted to stand up but the tequila had already affected his motor skills.He stumbled and almost fell, he saw ChiChi, Gohan, and Goten supporting him.

Goku looked on as his family helped his friend regain his composure.At first, Goku felt a little jealousy but quickly remembered the man before him had helped his family out in a way most people wouldn't have been able to.Gohan and Goten got a chair under Yamucha while ChiChi went to get him some black tea to help him sober up.Yamucha looked at Gohan and Goten and smiled at them, then he thought to himself,

You two could've been my stepsons if Goku didn't come back.

ChiChi returned with a large cup of tea for Yamucha.Behind her Califa entered the room.Yamucha looked at her and turned his head.Califa could smell the stench of alcohol on her date.Everyone turnedto look at her and was curious of what Vegeta had to say about her.Yamucha stood up again, but this time he had his bearings.He walked over to Califa and said to her, in a slurry voice,

"Although I just met you I have feelings for you.If you don't feel the same I can understand that but please don't tell me it's because of Vegeta."Yamucha staggered back and felt back into the chair.Califa looked at Yamucha wondering if his emotional outburst was genuine or influenced by the toxic liquid he had consumed.

"Yamucha, I am truly flattered that you have feelings for me.I ,too, have feelings for you, but the feelings I have for Vegeta will always outweigh the ones I have for you."Yamucha silently laughed a bitter laugh and looked at the floor.Califa walked closer to Yamucha and placed her hand on his shoulder.She knew the man before her totally misinterpreted her.

"Yamucha what I mean by that is, I will always love my father more than I love any other man."Everyone in the room looked at Califa flabbergasted, Yamucha included.Califa came closer to Yamucha and kissed his cheek.Yamucha looked at Califa and said,

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Vegeta is my father."Yamucha looked at Califa then around the room and smiled.His eyes rolled in the back of his head then he passed out.

O_O

_I know.I surprised the hell out of all of you. So what did you think?Hey I was wondering, if any one could draw a picture of Califa (preferably colored).I want to put it on my author's information page.If so e-mail it to me in a .gif, .jpeg. or .jpg file not over 30KB.My e-address is [nacobe@hotmail.com][1]I'll give you your props!Read and review!PEACE!!!_

   [1]: mailto:nacobe@hotmail.com



	9. Pan's Nightmare

Interlude: Pan's Nightmare

Pan's Nightmare

Hey everybody!!!Sorry, I should've had this to you sooner but with work (where I actually write the story), school, and life in general things got complicated.Besides, I've also been writing my other fanfic 'Someone to Hold'.If you haven't checked it out, do so.It answers a question that some of you haven't thought to answer.Okay, enough of my shameless plugging,I hope you enjoy this chapter/ interlude.Oh yeah, I received a flamer e-mail (won't say the name) about me making a black Saiyajin.Really get over it!!!Why couldn't there be different races of Saiyajins?And to answer your question, yes, I am Black!!!So you saying I'm disrespecting the Saiyajin race and the Black race is bulls*@t!Dumbass!!!

Disclaimer:Don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT.Own Ryoku, Aikou, Kaijin, Sora, Ouja, Kylie, Califa, Julie, and Jack.They belong to me dammit!If you borrow them let me know.If you don't I'll put a contract out for your death!!! ~_~ (I'm playing, but ask me first if you use them.) 

Please review!(I'm stand on the side of the expressway with a sign that says 'Will write for reviews' these days) ^_^Enjoy!

In case you forgot:"…" is spoken;*…* is thoughts,***** is a telepathic conversation;##### is a flashback

Pan was in the yard of Bulma and Vegeta's home.She sat on a chair under a large tree.It was an extremely hot day for this time of year. She watched her grandfather and Vegeta spar in the sky.Trunks was in the house with Bulma, ChiChi, Gohan and Videl.Pan sat up to get out of the chair and found it to be extremely difficult.When she looked down at her legs she saw a very large mound blocking her view.

_*What the hell!!!I'm pregnant!*_

She struggled again to get up and found a slender russet hand in front of her.She looked to she who the hand belonged to and saw the woman from the welcome home party for her god children.

_*Why is Yamucha's girlfriend here?*_

Pan grabbed the hand and pulled herself off of the chair and noticed the rather large ring on her finger.

*Wow! Is this my engagement ring?Trunks has taste!Well he better!He got me pregnant without me remembering it.*

She opened her mouth to talk to the woman and found her attention was pulled to the little boy walking towards them.The young child had a looked to be about five or six years old.He looked exactly like Vegeta but had dark skin and dark blue hair.He even had Vegeta's smirk.

*That's not my cousin.Who is he? And why does he look like Vegeta and Ryoku?This is getting very weird.Why can't I remember any events before this?*

The little boy ran over to Yamucha's girlfriend and started talking in a weird language.Pan looked on as the conversation transpired, wondering why no one else seemed curious to why she was pregnant, why Yamucha's girlfriend was here, and why she is talking to a dark-skinned Vegeta clone in a weird language.Pan felt strong hands on her shoulders. She knew who the hands belonged to and turned around.She her eyes grow large as saucers as she looked at a long haired Trunks.She muttered in a small voice,

"Mirai Trunks?"Trunks laughed and kissed Pan.

"You're funny babe,do you want something?You promised that you would stay off your feet today.It's too hotfor you to do anything in your condition."Pan stood and thought to herself,

*Oh shit!!! When did Trunks let his hair grow out!Okay Pan your dreaming, you have to be.Too much crazy stuff is happening.*

The little boy looked up at the sky and walked towards the area where Vegeta and Goku were sparring.Suddenly the child's hair turned white-blue and began to glow and he began rising in the sky.Yamucha's girlfriend ran towards the boy yelling in the same strange language she spoke in earlier.Vegeta stopped sparring and saw the child rapidly rising higher in the air.He flew towards the child at a high speed attempting to stop him.The little boy let out a yell that sounded like it should've come from a grown man.Right as Vegeta reached out to grab the child, the boy seemed to fuse with something or someone.Pan strained her eyes to see what happened but the bright light forming was blocking her view.All of the sudden Yamucha's girlfriend's ki rose significantly.Pan turned to see the woman's hair turn a bright gold and her eyes turn from brown to green.The woman then took off to the sky.Pan didn't know what to say.

_*She's a Saiyajin!? A Super Saiyajin at that!But how? I thought we were the only ones.*_

She turned to look at her mate who also turned Super Saiyajin.But he wasn't just a Super Saiyajin.He had red fur covering him and his normal lavender hair had turned black.There was a thick tail wrapping itself around his waist.Quicker than what her Saiyajin eyes could see, Trunks had grabbed her and was heading towards his parents' house.She looked up and saw her grandfather, father, and Vegeta looked like Trunks. But their fur was a lustrous gray, almost silver and their hair was white.She knew they were in Super Saiyajin 5 form, they looked exactly like what Goten had described. 

"Panny please stay here.Don't try to join us no matter what happens."With that Trunks flew off the join in the battle.

Pan stood at the door with Bulma her mother and grandmother.She watched her father, Trunks, Vegeta, her grandfather, and Yamucha's girlfriend fight the thing that seemed to absorb the little boy.Pan gasped when Yamucha's girlfriend fell to the ground.All four of the woman's limbs seemed broken.Vegeta looked down at the woman and Bulma screamed,

"Oh my, Califa!!!," then ran outside to the woman.Vegeta yelled and started throwing several ki blasts.It was evident this woman meant something to him.But what surprised her was Trunks was just as angry.

*Who is she!?Why is Trunks so upset?Where is Bra and Goten?I know they feel everybody's ki!*

Her thoughts were broken by a very large flash occurring in the sky.She shielded her eyes from the assumed Solar Flare.When the blast died down and she regained sight, she saw the other four Saiyajins were on the ground out of their respective Super Saiyajin forms and seriously hurt.She gasped, too shocked to scream at the sight before her.She started to go out and help her family, lover, and friends until Trunks said telepathically,

***************************************************************************************************************************

_"Pan don't come out.Get out of here now.He's too strong for you and you gotta save the baby."_

_"No, I'm not leaving you all here to die!Come on, Trunks get up." _

_*************************************************************************************************************************** _

Pan watched the creature blast a hole through her grandfather and father simultaneously.Her entire world stopped moving at thatmoment.She didn't hear her mother and grandmother screaming and sobbing behind her.Nor did she feel herself collapse to the floor. She saw the creature walk slowly to Bulma who was trying to drag Califa into a safe place. The being shot a blast right through the heart of Califa and stared at Bulma.Bulma started to scream and beg the creature not to hurt her.The creature grabbed Bulma by her neck and started to laugh softly.If it wasn't for her excellent Saiyajin hearing, Pan wouldn't have heard the bones in Bulma's neck crack.The sound caused Vegeta and Trunks both to get a boost of energy that neither of them knew they had.

Vegeta flew over to the monster that just killed his mate, screaming at the top of his lungs while Trunks gathered his mother in his arms and rocked her while sobbing wildly.Pan struggled to get up only to feel an intensely sharp pain wash over her.She felt the baby kick profusely within her.She looked down only to see that her water had broken.Trunks looked over to his mate and saw her growling in pain.He gently placed her mother down and kissed her forehead.His then whispered in her ear, 'Goodbye mother,' and flew over to Pan.

Pan felt Trunks lift her but the pain was so forceful that it blinded her.As the man ran passed ChiChi and Videl he lifted them up and told them to follow him.Both women obeyed but were still crying a great deal.Another sharp pain came over Pan and she screamed loudly.She then heard a loud blast and felt Vegeta's ki disappear.She knew that now she, Trunks, her mother, and grandmother were now the beast primary target.

Trunks ran through his childhood home quickly with ChiChi and Videl both following close behind.He finally reached a lab in the sub basement and placed Pan on a table.He told ChiChi and Videl to help Pan have the baby then turned to his mate and said, 

"Always remember I loved you since forever," thenhe ran out of the room and sealed the door once it closed.Pan tried to get off the table and stop himfrom committing suicide, but the baby inside of her had a different agenda.The pain flew over her again and made her straighten out on the table.Videl and ChiChi were coaching her while she fought to get the child out.At the same time she was trying communicate to Trunks through their love bond, 

***************************************************************************************************************************

_" Trunks don't do this.Come back to me!I don't think I could live without you!"_

_"Panny always remember I love you."_

***************************************************************************************************************************

After Trunks said that, his ki became nonexistent to Pan.The expecting woman screamed from both pain from the baby forcing it's way out of her and from loosing the only man she's ever loved. 

Videl searched out for the ki of the brute's and said to her daughter and mother in law in a defeated voice, "I don't feel a ki for that thing.It didn't seem like an android.But then again Cell absorbed-"A ki blast entered her back and exited her chest.ChiChi turned from Pan to see the creaturehad, somehow, gotten through the door.She stood in front of Pan and yelled for the creature to leave them alone.The faceless monster laughed and pushed ChiChi aside like a rag doll.ChiChi hit the steel wall hard enough to make a momentous dent in the wall.She died on contact.

Pan wasn't able to do anything.Her child was trying to enter this world and this thing had killed her family, her life mate, and her friends.The fiend looked Pan's way and said to her with it's booming voice.

"I know you wish you weren't kuxo-ta-Saiyajin right now, because Pan you're about to die."

_*It knows my name and that I'm quarter Saiyajin?What is this thing!? *_

Pan howled from the pain of the baby coming through her birth canal. The creature chuckled and said,

"Here let me help you with that.Saiyajin babies must be hard to have."The creature came closer to her and Pan mustered up all the energy she had and started throwing ki blasts at the thing.

"Stay the fuck away from me and my baby!!!"The creature laughed as the ki blasts bounced off his shield.The creature placed its hand on Pan stomach and Pan felt the baby stop moving. The being held killed her unborn child.Pan screamed as tears ran down her face.The monster turned to her and said, 

" Now pretty Panny, you die too.Saiyajin,"Pan looked at the creature intensely.The glow from the monster's ki ball illuminated a very vague face.Pan gasped in surprise when she recognized the eyes of the creature.Just then the ki ball enveloped her.

O_O

Pan sat up in the bed, clutching her neck and the blanket that covered her.She looked around the large room noticing that she was in she and Trunks' bedroom.She looked next to her and found Trunks sleeping naked.Although she was used to seeing him so natural she was take aback by the man's perfect body.She lightly brushed a lock of hair from his face and kissed his forehead.She was extremely relieved that her life mate was still her with her. 

_*I was dreaming!?That felt so real!Geez, that felt so real.Was that a premonition? After all it had to be the future, I was pregnant for Kami's sake!What does Yamucha's girlfriend have to do with Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma?And who was the little boy that looked like Vegeta, only darker?Did Vegeta and that woman cheat on Bulma and Yamucha.No, that couldn't have been the case.Trunks and Bulma were too caring for the woman.Then again, I am talking about Bulma and Trunks.Was Yamucha in the dream?I'm not sure. Well, whatever the case I won't allow anything to happen to my family and friends.*_

Pan looked over to Trunks again only to find cerulean eyes looking up at her.She smiled and turned her head. 

***************************************************************************************************************************

_"You seem perplexed about something.Is everything okay?"_

_"Yeah, just had a bad dream, but I'm okay now."_

_"What was it about?"_Trunks already knew the answer.He could feel it through their bond.

_"I, I dreamed I lost you and my family."_Pan looked at Trunks with deep concern on her face.

_"Well, don't worry I'm still here.But I'm not so sure about your uncle if my dad got his way."_ Pan giggled and hugged her boyfriend.

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Trunks, I don't ever want us to be apart from one another ever again.The past two weeks were hell for me.I never want to be without you." Pan cuddled up to Trunks, facing him.Trunks felt Pan's soft skin next to his and gave her a devilish grin.Pan noticed the man's expression and playfully tried to get out of his embrace. 

"Muwahahaha, you're mine now Panny-boo.Muwahahaha!,"Trunks climbed on top on Pan and began nibbling on her ear.Pan felt his manhood come to life and laughed.

"You know we left our god-children's party.We should be getting back."Pan moaned as Trunks kissed her neck and trailed down to her breast. He was too engulfed in his motions to give a complete response.He said between licks and kisses,

"Mmm, later, we'll go later.Now quiet woman!," then Trunks fervently kissed Pan.She responded adequately and said through their bond,

**************************************************************************************

_"Never leave me Trunks."_

_"That will never happen."_

**************************************************************************************

So what did you think?Was it good?Was it bad?Tell me!!Did you want a Pan and Trunks lemon?If you do e-mail me, don't put it on the review page.My e-mail address is [nacobe@hotmail.com][1] .PEACE!!!!

   [1]: mailto:nacobe@hotmail.com



	10. Some things never stay the same

Chapter 7: Some things never stay the same ****

Some things never stay the same

Hey you guys!!! I missed you! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I everything I wrote seemed stupid. This is the best I was able to come up with. If it sucks, I'm sorry. Writer's block is a big stupid bitch with bad breath. ****

Disclaimer: Don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. I own the Ryoku, Aikou, Kaijin, Sora, Ouja, Kylie, Califa, Julie, and Jack. If you try to steal them without asking me, I'll cut out your heart with a baby spoon!!! I'm serious dammit!

In case you forgot: "…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts, ***** is a telepathic conversation; ##### is a flashback

Please read and review, I like to know if other people think my story is good or not. Enjoy!!! ~_~

Yamucha was awakened by a gentle slap across his face. His eyes fluttered open and locked on to the most beautiful set of eyes he's ever seen. His mind quickly registered who the enchanting brown eyes were and looked away from them. He didn't know if he could look at those eyes the way he wanted to. He turned his head away from the keeper of the eyes, hoping to avoid any conversation that might come.

Califa knew why Yamucha was avoiding eye contact with her. She wouldn't allow him to avert her so simply.

"Yamucha look at me, please." Yamucha glanced over at her but refuse to turn his head. She decided it would be easier to just move directly into his view. Like a child, Yamucha turned his head to opposite way. 

__

*"You want to act like a child, Yamucha? Well, I will treat as such." *

Yamucha looked at Califa wide-eyed, knowing she spoke to him telepathically. Califa grabbed Yamucha's head and held it so he couldn't turn away from her. Again, Yamucha was locked on to the woman's intense brown eyes. 

"Why do you Saiyajins love talking to people's minds.," Yamucha growled angrily. Califa smirked like her father and said to the man before her,

"We are only able to speak telepathically to those we have formed a bond with. If the person forms a bond back to the person, then they too, can speak back telepathically." Yamucha looked at the woman with a confused expression on his face.

"So you're saying two friends can speak to each other through their minds?" Yamucha then thought,

__

*Maybe that's why Piccolo and Gohan always seemed to have this weird way of knowing what the other was doing at times.*

Califa released hold of Yamucha's head, knowing she had his attention, and said,

"It's very uncommon for friends to have a mental bond to each other. The bond is normally between those who have a family-like relationship and between life mates." Yamucha looked at Califa with even wider eyes. The woman moved closer to Yamucha and gently kissed him on the lips. 

"Are you saying you have created a bond to me like you would to your…lover?" Yamucha asked the Saiyajin princess. She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. 

Yamucha peeked pass the woman and saw that his friends and loved ones (Gohan and Goten) had witnessed the private moment between him and Vegeta's daughter. He suddenly became very embarrassed and turned a bright crimson. ChiChi smiled at him and mouthed, 'You deserve this sweetie'. He smiled back and looked at Califa and softly kissed her. 

"Califa, we've only known each other for a day. How do you know you want me?" Califa looked at the handsome man before her and said telepathically,

__

*"I knew I wanted you the moment I walked into the restaurant yesterday. You feel the same but you don't know it yet. Look deep inside of you. Doesn't the idea of us being together feel right?" *

She then gently clenched hold to his chin with her teeth; a traditional Saiyajin method indicating she wanted him to consider her as his mate. Of, course Yamucha didn't know what she was doing but something inside of him made him decide to softly nip her the tip of her nose. 

Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra entered the ballroom just in time to see Califa and Yamucha position. Bulma and Vegeta knew exactly what the gesture meant but Bra was wondering why were they biting each other's face. Vegeta groaned and walked over to his oldest child and her prospective mate.

"Califa how many times have you done that to him." Yamucha looked at Vegeta and Califa standing next to each other and saw the uncanny resemblance, with the exception that Califa was a female, had dark skin, and her hair was different .

__

*Holy shit!!! She is related to Vegeta!*

Califa looked at her father exasperated and said, "That was my first time."

"Well does he know what has just happened?"

"I wasn't able to tell him because you interrupted." Califa stared at her father challenging him. Vegeta noticed this and glowered at his daughter. He said to her clairvoyantly,

__

*******************************************************************************************

"Don't worry Califa, you will get to show me how much you know in time, brat."

"I look forward to that moment, father." 

*******************************************************************************************

Califa gave Vegeta his own smirk. Yamucha interrupted the father/ daughter moment by saying,

"Um, hello would anyone mind telling me what's going on? And Vegeta, when did you have a daughter this old?!" Califa and Vegeta looked at Yamucha like he had committed murder.

"Yamucha you are too never interrupt the royal family when they are talking. If this were a Saiyajin colony you would immediately be executed. Consider this a warning, human," Califa said in such a regal and arrogant tone that made Vegeta sound polite. Krillin laughed and said,

"Yep, that's Vegeta's kid!!!" Everyone chuckled lightly except for Yamucha and the Vegeta-Briefs family. Bra went over to Goten and buried her head in his shoulder. Yamucha frowned at Califa's last statement to him but remained quiet. Bulma came over to Yamucha and whispered in his ear,

"If she's anything like her father, that was a compliment for being so bold to interrupt them. Trust me I know." Yamucha turned to his ex and saw her smiling although her eyes spoke a different story. He knew she was hurt from this news but wasn't going to let it get her down. Yamucha smiled back at the woman then turned back to Califa and Vegeta.

"Don't just stand there, tell him!" Vegeta blared at his eldest child. She snorted at him and growled,

"I will if you would just shut up! Being on Earth has made you a harpy father." Everyone in the room was speechless, including Vegeta. Bulma allowed a small smile appear on her face.

__

*She just shut Vegeta up with little effort! Well, I think I'm going to like her!*

Califa looked at Yamucha and said, "Yamucha, the gesture we just gave to each other was a very important and sacred gesture in the Saiyajin culture. When I clamped your chin between my teeth I was indicating that I want to be your life mate. When you nipped my nose you gestured you are willing to have me as your mate. If this gesture is performed three times before the next full moon then it is proper for us to consummate our bond." Yamucha looked at Califa with full of worry in his eyes.

__

*I don't know if I'm ready for this!!! I mean I just met her yesterday and she's already talking life long companionship. What if this is a bad choice? I mean she's related to Vegeta for one and she's already showed that she has his personality to some extent. I just don't know about this.*

"Yamucha don't worry, you're not bonded to me." Califa said in a soft voice that showed that pureblooded Saiyajin females were just as compassionate as any other woman. She touched Yamucha's face softly and continued, "We are just dating, as you call it. Destiny will guide us." Califa then purred softly in Yamucha's ear. Yamucha's mind went into a frenzy. Somehow her purring did something to him and her scent filled his nostrils. He knew he was lusting for her.

__

*Kami she smells so sweet! I do want to get to know her better, but will Vegeta intervene? *

*"My father will intervene only out of honor. But you do not have to be concerned with him at this time."*

Yamucha looked at Califa in awe that she heard him. He looked around to see if anyone else heard him. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves, not really paying too much attention to the new couple. Califa looked at Yamucha and said, 

"Yamucha, is it possible for us to leave? I would like to talk to you in private. There are a couple of things I would like to talk to you about and I'm quite sure you have questions for me." Yamucha smiled and nodded his head.

"Let's just say goodbye to everyone. Okay?" Califa nodded and walked towards Vegeta. Yamucha walked over to the Son family and the rest of his friends. They all smiled but he could tell they were very confused. Yamucha smiled and said,

"Guys I'm sorry about my actions earlier. I hope you can forgive me." Everyone smiled and nodded. Gohan came closer to Yamucha and said,

"We all say things we don't mean sometimes. Consider it forgotten. Just make me one promise." Yamucha looked at the man before him and cautiously responded,

"What the promise kid. I know you." Yamucha was afraid Gohan would try to trap him into something he didn't want to be in.

"Just promise that you won't stay away from us, no matter what happens." Gohan smiled as he saw his father-like friend sigh out of relief. Yamucha laughed and quickly grabbed Gohan in a bear hug and said,

"Don't worry about that, I will never stay away." 

Vegeta sensed Califa approaching him but remained in his normal stance; against the wall with his head down and his arms crossed. 

"Vegeta, I will contact you tomorrow. Be prepared to rank me." Califa then slightly bowed and placed her right hand over her heart. Vegeta nodded and turned his head. Califa backed away from her father and went to join Yamucha in saying goodbye to her new mother and sister. 

Once Yamucha and Califa left, everyone went over to Vegeta. Goku said to Vegeta,

"Vegeta what did she mean by you ranking her and what was that weird bow she did?" Vegeta growled at Goku's ignorance.

"Kakkorot sometimes I forget how stupid you really are! Unlike you and our earth-bred children, Califa was raised as traditional Saiyajin royalty. Me being the King of Saiyajins, I am to rank her fighting skills. With her being royalty, I am to decide whether she is worthy of reigning over all Saiyajins. The bow she did is a Saiyajin salute." Vegeta turned his head away from Goku indicating the conversation was over. Goku being, well, Goku paid Vegeta's gesture no mind and continued to ask more questions.

"Have you ranked me and the kids? If so, what is our rank?" Goku looked over to the rest of the group listening in on the conversation. He could tell they were just as interested as he was in this ranking system. Vegeta was taken aback from Goku's interest in something that involved the Saiyajin culture. Goku never really showed any interest in his decent although he acknowledged it.

"I have ranked you all. Since I am the King of Saiyajins, of course Trunks is my predecessor and an elite warrior. Kakkorot, as much I hate to admit it, you and Gohan are legendaries, which automatically makes you elites. I have ranked you as my second in command. Gohan is your predecessor. Goten, Bra, and Pan are considered first class solders in comparison to everyone's power level. But despite my ranking, you are still a lowly third class solder!" Everyone smiled , knowing Vegeta was saving face for displaying a vulnerable piece of himself.

Goku nodded at Vegeta and said, " If I am your second in command, I guess I will have to learn more about our race." Vegeta smirked at Goku and said sarcastically,

"Whatever. Your sons know more about being a Saiyajin than you, maybe they can tutor you." 

"Maybe!," Goku said cheerfully, completely oblivious to Vegeta's sarcasm. Gohan and Goten looked confused at the information that was just given. Goten was actually more angry than confused.

"Vegeta you need to re-rank me! I want to be elite too! But anyway, I thought you and dad were the only pure-blooded Saiyajins left. How come you never mentioned Califa and her mother." 

"That's what I want to know! Why didn't you mention you had a relationship with another Saiyajin and had children by her! What else are you hiding Vegeta! Do you have a planet full of Saiyajins hidden away from us?!" Bulma chimed angrily. Everyone slightly inched away from her, completely aware of her explosive temper. Vegeta humphed and said,

"I have my reasons and no there is not a planet of Saiyajins that I'm aware of." Bulma replied.

"WHAT REASONS!"

"Bulma this is NOT the place to talk about this." With that Vegeta scooped his wife up and left his daughter's house with Bulma screaming every type of obscenity known to man. Krillin said to Juuhachi, 

"Can you guess who's going to be sleeping in the gravity tonight?" Juuhachi looked down at her husband and said,

"I think he'll be sleeping there for the next month."

Okay, I know it wasn't that good but I felt I needed to get something to you all. R&R I promise to get the next one out next week somehow. As far as the T/P lemon, I'm working on it. Lemon fans be patient. NaCoBe


	11. Califa's Intentions

Califa's Intentions ****

Califa's Intentions

****

Hey y'all!!! I thought this chapter would explain why Califa just all of the sudden pop up when she's been out of Vegeta's life for so many years. Is she the villan or the hero? What's up with her?

Disclaimer: Don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. I own the Ryoku, Aikou, Kaijin, Sora, Ouja, Kylie, Califa, Julie, Jack, and some new stuff from this chapter. If you try to steal them without asking me, I'll cut out your heart with a baby spoon!!! I'm serious dammit!

In case you forgot: "…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts, ***** is a telepathic conversation; ##### is a flashback

Please read and review, I like to know if other people think my story is good or not. Enjoy!!! ~_~

Yamucha and Califa flew to Califa's apartment in silence. Every once in a while, Yamucha would glance over at the Saiyajin princess.

__

*I wonder, if I try to call her in my mind wound she hear me? Well. It's worth a try. CALIFA!!!*

Califa continued flying as if nothing happened. Yamucha smiled, cursing his idiotic theory. She looked over at Yamucha wondering why he was laughing. She heard him call her but she thought he would say more.

__

*He is a unique one. I will fun getting to know him.*

Once they arrived at Califa's apartment, the silence was broken. Califa looked at Yamucha with a stern face and said,

"Yamucha, there are some very important things I must tell you. All I ask of you is to react with respect, hear my explanations, and wait until I finish to ask whatever questions you will have." Yamucha looked at the woman before him and thought,

__

*What does she have to tell me that is so detrimental that she thinks I will close off all reason?*

Yamucha simply nodded in response. Califa nodded back then proceeded to open the door to her apartment.

When Yamucha stepped into the apartment he was surprised to see Califa stayed in a place that was smaller than what his had. The unit was extremely neat but dreadfully small. Califa noticed Yamucha's expression and said,

"Please excuse the size of my living quarters. I needed a great deal of my budget to track down Vegeta, so this place had to do. Please take a seat." Yamucha sat on the futon against the wall. He looked at the goddess like woman and said in a soft voice,

"So what is it that you have to tell me?" Califa sat across from Yamucha and sighed. She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. 

__

*Why is my heart beating so fast? Do I care what he thinks of me? Why should I! I am Princess to all Saiyajins, he will accept whatever I say!*

Califa opened her eyes and fixated on Yamucha. Yamucha leaned forward slightly, indicating he was listening. She began,

"I fell it is important for me for me to inform you of my past. I want to be 100% honest with you from the start." Califa held her head down to re-gather the words that seemed to slip from her mind. 

__

*I need to say the right words to him. Why couldn't he speak Saiya? That is something I will have to teach him.*

Yamucha watched her debate with herself but chose to remain silent. He couldn't help but look perplexed. He also didn't know if he could handle more shocking information today. Califa looked at Yamucha and began again.

"As you already know, Vegeta is my father. From what was told to me, he met my mother while both of them were serving a tyrant named Freiza." Yamucha stiffened up at the sound of Freiza's name but allowed her to continued as she requested earlier. " She bonded to him but he never bonded back, therefore leaving her to be alone for the rest of her life. My sister, Kornaya, and I were conceived out of my mother's love and my father's lust." Califa closed her eyes again, feeling the pain of the broken heart her mother had, but she continued on. 

"Once a Saiyajin named Kakarotto killed Freiza my mother and several other Saiyajins formed a colony in hopes to form a new Saiyajin empire. My father of course would have to be the leader. My mother found him and told him of the plan. He accepted the offer to lead them but he told them he could stay with the colony. He said he needed to find this Kakkorot and handle some important issues on earth, nonetheless, he was still the leader of the New Saiyajin Empire." 

__

*So Vegeta wanted Bulma from the start. I knew it!!! But did she want him at first too?*

Yamucha frowned, realizing his accusation of Vegeta were true. Califa looked at Yamucha wondering why his face became so animated. She didn't want to dip into the bond, fearful of what she may hear.

" My mother was consider to be the second commander, mainly because she was the King's children. From what I understood, Vegeta only came around once every six months or so but he always made his presence feel known. When my sister and I came around, he appeared more often but those visits were still very sparse." Califa looked past Yamucha at the wall behind him. On the wall was a tattered piece of tapestry that displayed the New Saiyajin Empire crest. The crest was a lot like the old Saiyajin Empire's, red and very regal looking, but it had a gold kanji of Vegeta's name on it. 

Califa played many old memories in her mind of Vegeta visits. Her face softened slightly as she continued talking to Yamucha.

"I remember him telling us about being proud of our Saiyajin legacy no matter what happens in our life. He also told us that we should learn to respect other races we interact with. He told my sister and me that we were destined to become Super Saiyajins because the gift runs within two bloodlines of the Saiyajin race, his and Kakkorot's. But I also remember him leaving and staying away for long periods of time." Califa frowned, remembering the sadness she and her sister felt each time.

Yamucha listened to Califa vigilantly. He was finally learning something about his long time foe, 'The Ever Mysterious Vegeta'. As he listened his detestation grew for Vegeta. He saw the pain on Califa's face as she told him about her life. His knew it was hard for her to express herself this way. Goku, the only pure hearted Saiyajin around, had a hard time expressing his feelings. Califa saw Yamucha's intense expression and knew he was digesting the information she was throwing on him. She decided to continue before he asked a question.

"My sister and I were trained at an early age on how to be royalty and leaders. Once we were of age, Kornaya and I were to reign over the Saiyajin race together. This is one thing Vegeta instilled in us even when he was away. He and I used to have long talks about Old Vegetasei and the way life was on the planet. He wanted to have the Saiyajins to have their own planet but live in harmony with the existing race on that planet. My mother thought that if she retrieved a planet for the growing Saiyajin Empire, my father would create a bond with her. I knew that would never happen. Even at a young age, I knew Vegeta had a mate on earth. Why else had he not had the Saiyajins come here? But I never for one moment thought he would have children here." Califa shook her head, showing for the first time, she was surprised to find out about her half siblings.

" Well, anyway, one day my mother was attempting to secure a planet for Vegeta's empire as a surprise for him. While she, my sister and I were on the planet negotiating the final deal, the New Saiyajin Empire was ambushed by a being that called himself Buu." Yamucha gasped, surprised at how much Califa's misfortune matched the Z fighters' misfortune. Califa noticed his reaction, but felt the need to go on.

"Yamucha, Buu destroyed over ten thousand Saiyajins. None of them were less than third class ranking. This Buu creature was acting on the part of the planet's ambassador. The only Saiyajins left were me, my parents, Kornaya, the guards with us, and this Kakkorot, if his is for real."

"When my mother and the guards realized the situation, it was already too late. The guards were killed execution style right before our eyes. Buu killed my mother in a horrible way. The planet's ambassador decided to keep Kornaya and I as bargaining power against Vegeta. Both Kornaya and I called Vegeta through our bond with him to help us but he never came. Once the ambassador found out what we were doing, he separated us and implanted a ki controller within us. When I attempted to call my sister, the device somehow kept us from talking to each other. The planet feared Saiyajins." Yamucha nodded, understanding the other race's fears.

"One day the guards told me Kornaya tired to escape and was killed on contact. For a year, I think, I was physically and mentally tortured. When I was almost at my breaking point I took my chances and escaped. I was forced to fend for myself at ten years old, Yamucha. Once I was sure I was free, I decided to find Vegeta and kill him for abandoning us like he did.

As I gathered information about his whereabouts, I learned that Vegeta did actually come look for us. He was told by the planet that there was a big battle near the planet and all the Saiyajins died at the hands of Buu. He believed this because he couldn't trace our ki. Nor could he communicate with us clairvoyantly due to the implanted ki controller." Califa rubbed her hand over the base of her neck showing Yamucha where the implant was.

"Over the years while looking for Vegeta I trained and forced myself to become strong by a Saiyajin's standard with the controller still implanted in me. I gained clout throughout the universe to get a free ride to earth. But while earning that clout I did some things that were dishonorable. Yamucha what I'm trying to say is I used my body as a vessel to infiltrate certain empires and purge them internally. Because of my actions I became with child." Yamucha looked at Califa wide-eyed.

__

*Is she saying that she is pregnant? Or did she have the child? Vegeta, see what your selfishness did!!! I bet you never told Bulma about any of this. And she left me for you. You bastard. *

Yamucha wanted to ask a million questions at this point but complied with Califa's requests. Califa could see in Yamucha's eye that he wanted to ask her many questions now but she wanted to give him all the necessary information to keep him from being so surprised with her life's twist and turns. 

"I have a two year old son named Vejima. As you can tell he his named after his grandfather. Vejima is not a full-blooded Saiyajin. His father was Cufajin. The Cufajins are known throughout the universe as 'the Dream Makers". They're called that because if a Cufajin becomes attached to someone and that person has a big enough dream or desire to accomplish something, they can manipulate themselves to make the other person's wish come true. Yamucha they're gift is an incredible one but if the wrong person comes along, it can be disastrous." 

Califa's eyes flickered with worry, just enough for Yamucha to notice. He moved from his seat on the futon to sit next to her. She looked at him with uncertainty, not really knowing what his intentions were. When he looked directly into her eyes, she was relived to see compassion where she thought she would see disdain. Yamucha took it upon himself to break his promise of waiting until she finished and asked Califa,

" Did something bad happen to Vejima?" Califa looked at him trying to absorb his question. When she felt she fully understood it she shook her head.

"He's not dead if that what you mean. It's just that when he was no more than 6 months old, Vejima's power destroyed an entire plant. He was fulfilling someone's desire. He doesn't remember it but with him having Saiyajin power and Cufajin power, I fear one day he may destroy the universe." Califa looked at Yamucha expecting a question from him. 

"Can't you and his father teach him how to control his powers?" 

"His father is dead. Besides, I can't take him back to Cufasei to learn to control his Saiyajin powers because the planet Vejima destroyed was Cufasei. It was the Cufajins that destroyed the New Saiyajin Empire and killed my mother and sister. My son was fulfilling my dream." Yamucha looked extremely confused and surprised after hearing that information. Califa anticipated his question by saying,

"I hid the fact that I am Saiyajin. As you can tell I have no tail. I cut it off when I was fourteen. Having a tail was a dead giveaway that I was Saiyajin. When I met his father he was a high commander with their army. I had access to almost everything I wanted. What I didn't have access to I managed to steal. I wanted avenge my race's genocide. I wanted to purge the planet so badly that my baby was able to pick up on my intentions. With his power and mine combined, the Cufajins couldn't stop us. Once it was all over I realized that the powers Vejima has, he is a walking time bomb."

"After that day, I knew I had to find Vegeta. But this wasn't for me. Vegeta is the strongest person I know. I need him to train Vejima, in hopes that his Saiyajin side can over power the Cufajin side. I don't want him to cause any further destruction. I am not qualified to train him because even at two years old Vejima is far stronger than me at times. He has a high power level to start with, but when he's angry his powers grow immensely. I truly believe Vegeta can handle him. If he cannot, I will search for the legendary Kakkorot, if he actually exist. Well, this is what I needed to tell you."

Yamucha sat in silence after Califa finished speaking. He needed to process all of this information and history that was given to him.

__

*This is deep! She is telling me something totally different than what I came to believe over time. Vegeta lied to all of us! He knew he and Goku weren't the only Saiyajins left! Why would he lie to us, especially Bulma, Trunks, and Bra? What were his intentions? What if Califa's lying? I don't think she is. Something inside of me just says she telling the truth.*

He looked at the Saiyajin woman, who actually looked worried and said,

"Where is Vejima right now?" Califa sighed and replied,

"Oddly enough, I found a baby-sitter for him. He said he's dealt with Saiyajins before and believes he can handle him. Vejima actually liked him from the start." Yamucha wondered if Piccolo was resurrected.

__

*No, Gohan would know if he was and would say something. But then again, if Piccolo didn't want Gohan to say anything he wouldn't.*

"I'm in shock. I hope you don't take that negatively, but I don't know how to react. Don't think I hold anything against you and your son. But your father? That's something totally different. I will tell you that if your father is not able to train your son, you will not have to leave earth. The legendary Kakkorot does exist. We call him Goku. He is actually one of my best friends and strangely enough, Vegeta's only true friend." Califa eyes grow large as she heard this. Yamucha tried his best to put on a reassuring smile. " Everything will be okay." Then he thought to himself,

__

*I'm here to help you*

Califa thought back,

__

*Thank you for understanding.*

****

What did you think? O_O Who is watching Vejima? Let's see, could it be Dende? Mr.Popo? Choazu? Tien? Or is it really Piccolo!? Hey, maybe it's Juunana! Well read on to find out! PEACE.

NaCoBe 


	12. I Said I Love You

I Said I Love You ****

I Said I Love You

Hi all!!! I finally got over my writer's block so the updates will come quicker now!!! As for the T/P Lemon, Friday at the latest, I promise!!! Someone to Hold will be updated next weekend for sure. Hey I see my reviews are almost up to fifty, let's not stop there!!! Let's keep it going! Oh Yeah, this chapter's a songfic. I felt it was the perfect song for what's going on in this chapter. El Lobo Loco this is dedicated to you Shucky Ducky ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. I own the Ryoku, Aikou, Kaijin, Sora, Ouja, Kylie, Califa, Julie, Jack, Kornaya, and Vejima. If you try to steal them without asking me, I'll cut out your heart with a baby spoon!!! I'm serious Dammit! For I am the Queen of the Universe!!! (Long story…) I also don't own "I said I love you" by Babyface.

In case you forgot: "…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts, ***** is a telepathic conversation; ##### is a flashback; is the song.

Please read and review, I like to know if other people think my story is good or not. Enjoy!!! ~_~

ChiChi came into her room to prepare for a soothing bath. She had just came back for her youngest son's home. She offered to clean up after the 'family event'. She played the days events over in her mind and her mind kept leading to her daughter-in-law and her best friend.

__

*How could Vegeta have another child without telling Bulma, Trunks, and Bra? That's just wrong any way you look at it. Is that woman really his daughter or is she just saying that. Well, it is possible, he did spend a lot of time away for home and his family at first. He could've easily had two families.*

ChiChi shrugged her shoulders as she took her shoulders as she took her hair out of the tight bun she began wearing again. Suddenly she stopped what she was doing and went very pale. 

__

*So could Goku too.*

As if on cue, Goku walked into the bedroom with an arm full of notebooks.

"ChiChi, did you know Gohan and Goten had written all this stuff about the Saiyajin race? They have things on the culture, ancient rituals, civil laws, even medical information Gohan and Bul-ma… what's wrong?" Goku saw ChiChi looked like she was on the verge of tears. He dropped the notebooks and rushed over to his wife.

__

*"ChiChi are you hurt? What's wrong?" *

"Goku, you go away so much…"

Tears began to shriek the aging beauty's face. It was safe to say Goku was beyond confused.

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere right now, I promise." Goku wrapped his large arms around his wife. She was now sobbing. Through her sobs, she said,

"Vegeta used to come and go, sometimes he still does, and we just found out he has another child. And you're gone more than him at times." Goku sighed, realizing what she was talking about.

"Chich, honey, you know Vegeta and me are totally different." ChiChi adjusted her body in the gentle Saiyajin's arms. She rested her head on his hard chest and said very soft, so much, Goku had to strain even with his keen Saiyajin hearing,

"I know but there are some similarities Goku." Goku looked down at ChiChi as she gently wrenched away from his arms and went to sit on their bed. Goku looked at ChiChi wondering what she meant by that.

"Goku, you're always gone. Bra told Goten and me that when Vegeta went away and Bulma thought he was training, he was actually visiting his daughter. What's to say you don't do the same." ChiChi placed her face in her hands and sighed, choking back tears that fought to break free. To Goku, ChiChi looked like a frightened little girl.

__

*What have I done to make her think I would be unfaithful to her? Goku, you don't say those words enough.*

Goku walked over to the bed and sat next to his mate. He grabbed her hands and held them within his as if they were rare crystal. His eyes were soft and innocent, like they were when she first met him. The soft lines in his face made ChiChi wonder how he can ever harm anyone. Goku leaned closer to his wife and said,

"ChiChi, I know I don't say it a lot, but I love you." ChiChi looked into her husband's eyes through her tears. His eyes looked glassy with his own tears. She lifted one of her hands from his and placed it on his cheek. Goku leaned his head into her silky touch. He closed his eyes wishing he could stay there forever. 

"ChiChi I have a secret to tell you." ChiChi looked at Goku with anxiety dancing in her eyes. She nodded, beckoning him to continue.

"When you asked me to marry you I had no clue as to what you meant." ChiChi held her head down, feeling the shame that has plagued her for many years.

__

*I can't believe I forced him to marry me He didn't know what he was getting into.*

Goku heard her thoughts and leaned closer to kiss her passionately. When he broke the kiss he said to her,

"When me, Bulma, and Oolong left you and your dad's kingdom, I asked Bulma what was a bride. She said something that I didn't understand at the time. Later I asked Kamesennin when I was training with him. Well, you know he confused me. So I took what Bulma said and what Kamesennin said and made my own meaning. ChiChi I was actually flattered and honored that you asked me to be yours forever." ChiChi listened attentively and smiled. Goku smiled back and continued,

"When we saw each other at the World Tournament, I may not have recognized you but I knew what I was getting into. I acted weird because, well, I was a teenager. ChiChi, I have always and will always be proud and honored that I am the beautiful Ox Princess' husband and the father of her children." ChiChi climbed onto Goku's lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and nuzzled her face into his neck, taking in his scent. " Chich, I could never be with anyone but you."

ChiChi's eyes glazed over again from her husband's words.

__

**************************************************************************

"Oh Goku, I want to say the same. You know I love you more than life itself. I want to say the same but I can't. I was with someone else."

Goku stroked ChiChi's back and whispered back,

__

"That's different. Plus it's forgotten."

****************************************************************************

ChiChi looked up at Goku and said, 

"Goku, I love you so much." Goku smiled and cradled ChiChi in his arms, He laid wife down on their large, firm bed. He laid next to her and looked into her soft obsidian eyes. He kissed her softly and said,

"I love you too ChiChi."

The long time lovers fell asleep in each other's arms and shared the same dreams that night.

__

Baby come to me

I will chase your fears away

Put your trust in me

Girl I swear I'll never change

Darling you will see

That my love is here to stay

I promise you, I will be true

From here and now, forever girl I

I said I love you

I said I care

When I tell you I love you

It means I always will be there

I'll never leave you

I ain't going nowhere

When I tell you I love you

Cross my heart I will be there

@_@

"Where is it?!" Uubuu moaned to himself as he flipped through several papers. He sat back into the plush nubuck leather chair and sighed with frustration. He glanced around the dark masculine office and smiled.

__

*I've made up my mind, she can't redecorate my office. Everything in this house is so light and feminine. This is my spot and she can't have it.*

The island native turned business executive closed his eyes. After a couple of moments, he jumped out of the chair and went to the doorway leading out to the rest of the house.

" Marron, where's my extra medical card?" When he didn't receive an answer he decided she was out of the house and went to their room. His lied down on the bed and thought to himself,

__

*Where would she put it? She really needs to stop moving things!*

Then his eyes fixated on Marron's bedroom desk. He remembered her saying something about the insurance papers should be somewhere with quick access.

"Well, how quick can you get , than next to the bed?" Uubuu lifted himself off of the bed and went to her desk he wondered if he should go in it. After all, it was her personal desk. 

__

*But I need my insurance card! I have to go to the doctor in the morning!*

Uubuu went to the bottom drawer and opened it. It was the only one that looked like it would hold any files and he didn't want to go rummaging through her personal things. He quickly found the file that said 'insurance' and took it out of the drawer. He began flipping through the file until he found he extra medical card. The honey colored man smiled and closed the file back up. As he was putting the file back in its place an envelope fell out. Uubuu picked it up and was about to put it back into the file, until a picture fell out. He picked up the picture and saw his wife wrapped around some man. The picture looked very recent.

__

*What the hell is this!*

Uubuu looked at the envelope and saw that it had an Australia address. Anger began to build up in the reincarnate. He pulled the letter out of the envelope and began reading the letter. As Uubuu read the letter, it took every bit of training he received from Goku to keep him from powering up to alarming levels. After he read the letter he sat on the bed and held his head down.

__

*Have I been that bad a husband that she had to go to a complete stranger? No, I haven't! I give her whatever she wants and I try my best to be there for her more matter what. She did thi8s out of her own selfishness! *

Marron came back home with McDonald's, Uubuu's favorite food. She wanted to surprise him with the expensive American food.

"Uubuu, I'm back. And I got a surprise for you." Marron smiled anticipating her husband running down the stairs like a little kid once the scent of the food attacked him. 

She waited a couple of moments before calling him again,

"Uubuu!!! Food!! Yummy?" When she didn't receive a response again, she figured he was sleep. She thought to herself,

__

*Well, I guess it's dinner in bed. I needed to change the sheets anyway.*

Marron began ascending the stairs, heading to her bedroom. She passed Uubuu's office and saw the light was on.

__

*He must have tired himself out from working. I really need to redecorate that office, it's just plain ugly.*

When she reached her and Uubuu's room, she saw Uubuu was wide-awake. On the bed was Jack's letter, the flower and the picture. Marron dropped the food on the floor.

__

*Oh shit! Dende why did he have to find that?*

"Uubuu, let me explain. It's not…" Uubuu let out a dark laugh. He didn't face Marron, but she knew he had that scary smirk on his face that made him look like Buu in the flesh. HE said in a low voice,

"What are you going to say Marron? That it didn't mean a thing? That it was a mistake? It was a one-time thing? WHAT!!!" Marron jumped from the sudden volume change in his voice. She stepped closer to her livid husband and said almost in a whisper,

"Uubuu, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Uubuu spun around to look Marron in the eyes. 

"You're sorry you got caught! If you were sorry about this you wouldn't have kept this letter! I give you everything! I try my best in this marriage, always concerned about you and how we can make our relationship better. What do you do?! You go fuck some aborigine!!!" Uubuu was shaking. The anger was winning over all his training and he began powering up. Marron felt this and stepped directly in front of him. 

"Baby, our marriage was falling apart and I wasn't thinking straight. All I know is I wanted your attention. I'm sorry that I allowed myself to be so weak. Uubuu, I love you. You must know that. You're my everything." Marron fought back her tears. She reached up to touch Uubuu's face and hopefully calm him down. Just as her hand got close to his face, Uubuu pushed Marron out of his way. He didn't intend to use a lot of force, but she flew and hit the wall. She groaned as she got up, wiping away tears that escaped from the impact. 

Uubuu cursed under his breath that his didn't control his strength, but didn't turn around. If he did, Marron would've saw the river of tears flowing down his face. "You know, you deserve someone like Trunks. Someone who would treat you like shit. Because you treat those whose love you with everything they have like they're shit. You're gold digging mother is better than you are. At least she knows when someone loves her. I don't ever want to see you again, we're getting a divorce Marron." Uubuu ran down the stairs and out the door.

Marron fell down to her knees and began bawling hysterically. She cried so hard that her body racked with each sob. She laid on the floor and cried herself to sleep. But before she fell into slumber she said,

"Uubuu, I love you so much. Don't leave us."

__

Darling I, I can't explain,

When did we lose our love?

Girl it's driving me insane.

And I know I just need one more chance, 

To prove my love to you.

If you come back to me, 

I'll guarantee that I'll never let you go.

Can we go back to the days our love was strong?

Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?

Can somebody tell me how to get things back the way they used to be?

Oh God, give me a reason,

I'm down on bended knee

****

So how was it? Finally, Goku is not portrayed as the stupid clueless gump!!! Marron and Uubuu get back together? I don't know, maybe. You tell me. Okay, I've gotta most of the sappy stuff out of my system. Now I'm ready for a little fighting and plot unfolding. See ya next week. Peace!!! NaCoBe out.


	13. A legacy continued...

A legacy continued… ****

A legacy continued…

****

Finally, NaCoBe has come back to Saiyajin Revived!!! It's been a while but I think you'll see it was worth it. I worked hard on this so please R&R. Also, thanks for the reviews!!! I'm past 50!!! Much love to everyone.

Disclaimer: Don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. I own the Ryoku, Aikou, Kaijin, Sora, Ouja, Kylie, Califa, Julie, Jack, Kornaya, Café, Bistro, and Vejima. If you try to steal them without asking me, I'll cut out your heart with a baby spoon and have my Trunks keychain kick your butt!!!

Also, I forgot on the last chapter to inform you that I don't own "On Bended Knee" by Boyz II Men. 

In case you forgot: "…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts, ***** is a telepathic conversation; ##### is a flashback

Please read and review, I like to know if other people think my story is good or not. Enjoy!!! ~_~

A vase flew across the room and shattered into a million pieces once it hit the wall. A small chair quickly followed. Instead of hitting the wall, the chair was blasted into oblivion. 

"You fucking bastard!!! I hate you!!!" Another vase flew across the room. This time it made contact with it's target.

"You hit me. There, are you satisfied? Or do you have the need to destroy the house more?" 

" Fuck you Vegeta!!! I should get Gohan over here to kick your royal ass!!!" Vegeta flashed before her eyes. Before she could even blink, he was behind her. 

"Do you really want to start a serious feud between the Sons and me? Because if he 'kicks my ass' I will spend the rest of my life trying to kill him." Bulma turned around to face the usual Vegeta smirk. "I know you are upset. If you calm down I will tell you everything you need to know." Bulma stepped towards her husband, so close that they were touching noses.

"You will tell me everything I want to know."

Vegeta looked into the blue eyes that plagued his vision. They were hard and unyielding, much like his used to be. Even in a situation like this, she still aroused him. He stepped back and said to Bulma, 

"Fine, whatever." Bulma turned over a chair and sat in it. Vegeta took his usual place on the wall. 

Bulma leaned forward and turned over a chair that was similar to hers and said, 

"I want you right here so I can look in you're eyes the entire time." Vegeta frowned but didn't say a word. He came and sat in the chair directly in front of Bulma. Bulma leaned back and crossed her legs.

"Well, begin!" Vegeta looked at Bulma with a blank face. He blocked their bond so Bulma wouldn't feel the fear pulsing through him. Bulma noticed the bond was block and said in a very demanding and threatening voice, "I want you open Vegeta. I want to feel everything you're feeling when you tell me whatever it is that you're going to say." Vegeta turned his head and humphed in response, but almost immediately Bulma heard her husband say clairvoyantly,

"There, now are you satisfied?"

Bulma smirked, it looked a lot like the one her husband wears and her children inherited. She leaned back into the chair and said to Vegeta, 

"Begin." Vegeta looked at Bulma as if he was confused. He looked at Bulma and said,

"From where?" Bulma shifted in the chair and said in a threateningly calm voice,

"Vegeta, don't play games with me! I know you can feel where I want you to begin." Vegeta looked at Bulma expressionless and said,

"I never mentioned Califa or Kornaya because I thought it would complicate things. When they died, or at least when I thought were dead, I felt there was no need to speak their names ever again."

Bulma looked at Vegeta as if he was a complete stranger, she couldn't believe his cold demeanor towards this entire thing.

"They are you daughters Vegeta!!! How could you say something like that! Would you act the same if it were Trunks or Bra!!! Or me? How would you've complicated things by saying you had children from a previous relationship?" Vegeta rolled his eyes, hating the fact that he would have to explain history that he kept surpressed for so long.

"How would I explain that I had Saiyajin children when I told you there were no more Saiyajins Bulma? That there alone complicates things." Unable to control her anger, Bulma hopped out of the chair and screamed, 

"Why did you tell everyone that you and Goku were the only Saiyajins left!? What were you hiding!? What are you still hiding!?" Vegeta also stood, but he controlled his voice, knowing his mate had every right to scream and be angry,

" I was hiding you and your friends. The handful of Saiyajins that were in Freiza's empire still believed in purging planets for their own dwelling or even for game. When the colony was formed after Mirai Trunks killed Freiza and Cold there was only the strongest of Saiyajins left in existence. I'm talking, first and second class warriors, maybe some high third-class soldiers. If they knew about the Earth and how weak you all are, they would've banded against me and attempted to purge the planet. I didn't want to risk your life even if that meant lying to you and our offsprings." 

"Why couldn't I feel all this information when we bonded?" Vegeta looked at Bulma with a blank face and said,

"You're telling me you don't know how to hide something from me?"

Bulma looked at her husband, searching for any sign the he was being truthful or if he was lying. When she saw he face was smug as usual, she attempted to search the bond but found Vegeta had closed it again. She became angry again and said,

"I want you out of my house and do not come back without my consent. I do not want to see you, I do not want to talk to you, nor do want to feel you." Vegeta looked at his wife of thirty years as if she was joking.

"Bulma you can't…" Bulma cut Vegeta off by saying,

"Oh, but I can. This is _my_ house, I bought everything in here and paid every bill. I allow you to walk around here with you royal attitude because I felt that was all you had of your race left. I allowed you to tear our son apart by comparing him to himself from a different timeline, which from what Mirai Trunks said, you had no input in raising. I watched you down-talk everyone that showed some type of compassion towards the world then I had to sit here and comfort when you wonder why can't excel in life without having hardship. Vegeta, I'm tired. I've spent 35 years of my life putting you on some warped pedestal. Well guess what, not any more. I want to be free. So leave me." 

Vegeta looked at Bulma intensely for a long moment before walking to the nearest window and taking flight away from his mate and his home. When Bulma knew Vegeta was away from the house she broke down in tears. She wanted to believe everything Vegeta said but she couldn't tell because he had blocked her out. If Vegeta hadn't blocked the bond, she would feel how afraid he was of loosing her. 

@_@

Trunks and Pan arrived at Bra and Goten's house only to find the festivities over.

"Hey, where's everyone? We weren't gone that long were we?" Pan asked her uncle as she looked around the now bare ballroom. Goten shrugged his shoulders and said, 

"The celebration was cut short due to some emergency family issues." Trunks looked at his best friend and cautiously asked,

"Whose family and what type of issues?" Goten shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor as he responded,

"Um, yours Trunks." Trunks looked at Goten wide-eyed, wondering what happened to his family that cause a celebration to stop.

__

*What kind of emergency would happen to my family that caused a party to stop? Mom doesn't stop parties for a family snag. Even when Bra announced she was pregnant by Goten and dad attempted to kill him right there, the party didn't stop.*

"Why didn't anyone call us Uncle G? If it was able to stop the babies welcome home party it had to be tremendous!" Pan said with concern in her voice. Goten looked at his niece and his best friend then said in a soft voice,

"Well no one wanted to disturb you two from, well, you know, you two making up. Besides I'm quite sure you'll know about everything soon enough." Pan looked at Goten and realized he looked tired.

__

*Why is he so tired looking? Is he watching the babies?*

"Um, where's Bra Unc?" 

"She's upstairs, Pan I don't thinks she wants to be disturbed." Trunks frowned a little and asked,

"Why?" 

"She's not feeling well Trunks." Trunks' frown deepened, knowing he and his sister has never been sick a day in their lives.

"Does she know what happened Goten?" Goten nodded his head yes. Trunks looked at his brother-in-law then sprinted upstairs to his sister's light ki. Goten noticed what Trunks did and darted after his friend. Pan saw her mate and uncle were doing and decided to beat both of them to her best friend. She closed her eyes and said to herself,

"I want to see Bra." 

#_#

Bra was tucking Ryoku into bed from his bath. She looked over at Kaijin and Aikou, who were already asleep, and sighed.

"Guys I'm sorry your welcome home party was cut short."

"Why was it cut short Bra?" Bra whipped around into a fighting stance only to see Pan peeking over her shoulder looking at the babies. Bra relaxed her body and said,

"Pan I didn't hear you come in." Pan glanced over at her aunt-in-law and said,

"I know. Why was the party cut short? What happened in your family?" Bra walked to the window of the babies' room and said,

"Pan, my family is changing and I don't know if it's for the good." Trunks and Goten were standing in the doorway of the room. Trunks walked into the room and went over to his little sister. He placed his hand on her shoulder and asked,

"B-chan what do you mean? What happened?" Bra turned to face her big brother, hugged him like she did when she was six years old, and began sobbing. Trunks embraced his sister and began rubbing her hair the way he used to when she cried on him. He looked over at his mate and best friend in utter confusion. Pan looked just as confused as Trunks did while Goten looked sorrowful and pained that his wife was crying. 

~_~

Goten then grabbed Pan's arm, pulled her out of the room, and closed the door. Pan looked at her uncle as if he lost his mind. 

"Why did you pull me out of the room!? What's going on here!? Why is she so sad?" Goten looked down at his niece and said,

"I think the two of them need some family time together Panny. Something very weird happened and they're going to need each other more than they'll need us right now." Pan looked up at Goten and nodded, indicating she understood. The two Son family members went to their favorite place in the house, the kitchen, and fix themselves a 'snack'. Both Saiyajin hybrids ate in silence until Goten said,

"Why did dad teach you the Instant Transmission when he refuses to teach it to me and Gohan?" Pan looked at Goten confused as to what he was talking about. Goten saw the confusion in her eyes and elaborated,

"When you went to the kids' room to see Bra. You beat me and Trunks upstairs and you were the last to leave the ballroom. I didn't feel your ki go past me so I assume you use Instant Transmission." Pan's expression changed as she realized what he was talking about.

"Goten-san that wasn't the Instant Transmission that grandpa does, it's a little different, well actually it's a lot different. Where as grandpa needs to focus on a life-force to transport, I don't. I can focus on pretty much anything I want, including a point in time." Goten looked at Pan in shock. 

"How did you learn to do that!" Pan stopped eating and said,

"It just seemed to come when I turned Super Saiyajin. There are a couple of things I can do since turning Super Saiyajin." Goten looked at Pan with a raised eyebrow.

"Really, like what?" Pan smiled and said,

"Well I can do an Ultimate Kamehameha and I can do a Genki Dama. But the only one I've seemed to master is the teleportation." Goten stopped eating also and said,

" How do you know you can do time travel?" Pan looked down at the sandwich she was eating and said,

"I went back in time to see what went wrong between me and Trunks and to see if I could fix it. But I ended up in a different time where the Trunks of that time and me weren't even together. So I came back here and tried again. But I ended up in a timeline where I met Mirai Trunks." Goten spit out the soda he was drinking and said,

"You met Mirai Trunks? You do you know it was the right one?"

"Well, at first I didn't know. I just knew he looked like what dad had described in those stories he would tell me. But as we talked I realized that he was the one. We talked about the 'Oh so famous Cell Games', my dad in his time and stuff. From what he said he had just come back from our time like a week before we talked. But anyway that how I found out about time travel." Goten was intrigued to say the least.

"What is he like?" Pan looked at Goten and sighed.

"He's nice for the most part but he was pretty uptight. I think that's because the life he's had to live. He's not like our Trunks, he seems kind of shy. Uncle Goten, listen, please don't tell Trunks about my encounter. He's always been compared to Mirai Trunks. The last thing he needs to know is I met him." Goten looked at Pan's worried face and smiled.

"You don't even have to tell me that. This is between you and me…and the other Trunks." Pan jumped off the kitchen stool and ran over to hug her uncle. 

"You're the best uncle in the world." Goten blushed and said,

"You're just finding that out!?"

$_$

Trunks sat on the floor with Bra in his lap. To someone looking in on the two, it looked like Trunks was rocking his grown-up little sister to sleep. Occasionally, he would wipe a tear from her eyes and smile. Bra nuzzled her head in her brother's arm and sniffled.

"B-chan, are you okay?" Bra nodded yes but didn't speak to that effect. Trunks looked at her and stroked her hair as he said,

"What happened?" Bra sat up and forced back the new wave of tears that threatened to break free at any moment.

"Trunks, daddy lied to us. He lied to mom, Goku, everybody. And now our family is in shambles." Trunks looked at his sister wondering what she was babbling about.

__

*Bra, please don't let this be one of your drama queen episodes. You've got me scared here.*

"What did he lie about?" Bra released herself from her brother's embrace and stood. She walked over to her children to assure that they were still asleep. With her back turned on Trunks, she said the their brother/sister bond,

******************************************************************************

__

"Trunks, promise me whatever I tell you that you won't overreact in here."

"I promise, but why would I overreact?"

"We have a sister." Trunks smiled thinking Bra had lost her wits.

__

"Bra, isn't mom a little old to be pregnant? Are you sure about that?" 

******************************************************************************

Bra spoke verbally to her brother,

"No Trunks, mom is not pregnant. We have an older sister." Trunks' face dropped as the information absorbed into his mind.

"What!? You're telling me dad had a child before me that he didn't bother mention to us? Did he know about her?"

"Yes, but that's not all. She's a twin sister, but our other sister died in battle. Trunks, our sister is a full Saiyajin. Dad had a relationship with another Saiyajin when he and Goku were supposed to be the only two full blooded Saiyajins left. And he told Goku that she was raised to be royalty, which means to me that there was a lot more Saiyajins than dad let on." Trunks looked at his sister with an expressionless face.

"How did mom take it." Bra looked over at her sleeping children and said,

"I guess as best someone could." 

"Did she cry Bra?"

"Yeah" His face remained with out expression. The only indication that he was listening was his left eyebrow kept twitching. Bra knew that meant he was trying with all his might to control his temper. 

Bra thought her brother was going explode into a series of curses and start trashing the room, but instead he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead then walk towards the bedroom window.

"Trunks what are you doing?" Trunks turned and smiled at his sister the same way he smiled before he boarding the ship for the Grand Tour; the smile that said he might not return, and said, 

"I'm going to find our father and attempt to kill the sneaky, lying son of a bitch. Make sure Pan or Goten don't follow me. I love you Bra." With that Trunks took flight out the window.

Bra natural reaction was to go after her brother. But as she flared her ki to take flight, all three of her children squirmed in their sleep.

__

*I can't leave them. Damn you Trunks!!! You're going to get hurt.*

Bra powered down and ran downstairs in tears.

"Goten!!! Pan!!!" Both Goten and Pan ran out of the kitchen with alarm written on their face. Goten embraced his wife as she cried and asked,

"What's wrong baby?" Bra looked up at her husband and said,

"He's gone after daddy! He said he was going to try and kill him. Everything in his face said that he meant it!" Bra busted into more sobs as Pan and Goten grew extremely pale. Pan called out to Trunks mentally,

******************************************************************************

__

"Trunks!?" She got no response. _"Dammit Trunks I know you hear me!"_

"Panny, don't try to stop me!"

"Do you think you actually going to be able to kill Vegeta? Think rationally."

" I am thinking rationally." 

"I'm coming after you."

"No you're not." 

*****************************************************************************

Trunks didn't hear Pan through the bond anymore so he assumed she was going to fly after him. He hid his ki to a point that it would've been hard for her to find him. But when he turned his head there was Pan flying right next to him, with her ki hidden just like his.

"Yes, I am." Trunks blinked in surprise that she was next to him so quickly until he remembered she teleported both of them to their bedroom earlier today.

"You're going to teach me that trick if I make it out of this fight." Pan rolled her eyes and said,

"There's not going to be a fight. He's your father Trunks. I don't know what he did but it can't be worth killing him over." Trunks looked at Pan's infuriated face and said,

"Trust me, if you knew, you'll say it's worth it."

O_O

Vegeta landed in a wooded area that looked vaguely familiar to him. He looked around the area and thought to himself.

I must've sparred with Kakkorot here.

He went over to a tree and sat on the ground. He ten buried his head in his hands. He stayed in this position for a good twenty minutes before he lifted his head and screamed out, 

"BULMA!!!" All the wildlife within a mile radius became silent. Vegeta looked through the tree tops at the stars and sighed.

__

*She's just angry right now. She has to take me back. I will spend the rest of my life redeeming my actions to her if she forgives me. Deena, Donde, whatever your name, is please let her find forgiveness for me. Also, let Bra and Trunks find forgiveness for me. I only wanted to protect them.* 

Suddenly, Vegeta heard laughing in one of the trees. He stood and said,

"Whoever is out there come out now before I blast you to the next dimension." He stood still, listening for the spy that dare to interrupt his thoughts. He listened closely and heard the laugher again, but this time it was muffled.

"Come out I said!!! I am NOT in the mood for a game." Suddenly, a little girl jumped out of the trees and stared at Vegeta. She smiled at him as he frowned at her. Vegeta looked at the little blond haired girl with disgust. The little girl looked up at Vegeta as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes, all three of them. Vegeta saw this and said,

"What the kind of freak are you?" The little girl walked closer to and said,

"You're a flame hair like my friend." Vegeta snarled at the little girl and yelled,

"What!? Kid get the hell away from me!" He formed a ki ball in his hand hoping to scare the little annoying girl away. Instead the little girl said,

"My brother and dad can do that. If I try hard enough so can I." With that the little girl closed all three of her eyes and held her hands out. Vegeta watched as the little girl formed a small ki ball in each hand. She opened her eyes and said,

"See? I told you." The girl forgot to lower her ki before placing her hands back at her side and the ki balls flew out of her hands and hit Vegeta. The balls didn't hurt Vegeta, in fact, he could barely feel them as they made contact with his skin. But in his already upsetting state his ran towards the little girl and said,

"I'm going to kick your little ass!" The little girl realized the man in front of her was serious and started screaming. 

%_%

Just as Vegeta was about to make contact with the little girl his was side swiped. He looked at the little girl run to a young man who, looked just like the girl but was bald with the exception of the blue braid in the back of his head. The boy looked at Vegeta and said, 

"I suggest you leave here before you hurt someone, mainly yourself" That was exactly what Vegeta wanted to hear. He was hurt by Bulma and angry that he hurt her. He needed to get his aggression out and the boy would do fine for him.

"I doubt that I'll hurt myself but I wouldn't mind hurting you. Freak." The boy stood, turned to the little girl, and said,

"Café, go home. Mom and dad are probably looking for you." Café looked at Vegeta then looked at the young man.

"Bistro, don't fight, let's just go home. I bothered the flame haired man first." Bistro smiled at Café and said,

"Just go home. Please." Café nodded her head and flew off towards her home. When café was a safe distance away from Bistro and Vegeta, Bistro turned and said to Vegeta,

"So you like to pick on little girls? I'll teach you're manners, Saiyajin." Vegeta looked at the three-eyed young man and said,

"How did you know I was Saiyajin?" Bistro looked at Vegeta and said,

"My father told me about you. Now shut up and fight." Bistro then several ki blasts at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked as none of them hit him but Bistro smiled back. Vegeta looked around and saw all the ki blasts were surrounding him. He was in a energy mine field. He flew into the air and to his surprise the ki balls were still around him. Bistro said,

"Go ahead and throw a blast at me. I dare you." Vegeta then knew if he threw a blast at the boy the blasts around him would explode. 

__

*What the hell, they are most likely weak blasts anyway.*

Vegeta charged up for the Big Bang Attack and the balls around him grew larger. He didn't pay them any mind and threw his attack at Bistro. Bistro's ki balls absorbed Vegeta's blast and imploded on Vegeta. Vegeta fell from the sky and mutter to himself,

"This is not my fucking day!", then stood and powered to a Super Saiyajin. Bistro's eye grew large in surprise of the power he was feeling. 

"Boy you are fucking dead! I wasn't having a good day from the start but you just took the cake." Bistro stepped back as Vegeta stepped forward. Just as Vegeta was a couple of feet away, Bistro's father stepped between his son and Vegeta.

"Move out of my way!" Bistro's father folded his arms over his chest and said,

"Nice to see you too Vegeta." Vegeta looked at the man then back to Bistro and said,

"Should've known he was your son, he's fucking butt ugly like you. Now move out of my way Tien!" Tien smiled and crouched down into a fighting stance and said, 

"I don't think so." Vegeta smirked and said in response,

"Fine, I'll kick you ass then kick your son's ass, then come back and kiss your ass just because." Just then, Vegeta felt a very hard blow to his face and fell to his knees. He spit out blood and thought to himself.

__

*What the hell is going on!! Piss Vegeta off day?*

Vegeta looked up and saw Trunks, who looked as mad as he felt.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy!?" Trunks looked at his father with contempt in his eyes.

"You liar!!! Why did you tell us!!!" Vegeta looked at his son, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He stood, still staring at his son. As he walked closer to Trunks he felt Trunks raising his power level. He looked behind his son and saw Pan looking down at the ground. He knew she didn't know exactly what to do. 

"Trunks, it's more to this than what you know. I had my reasons." Trunks quickly jumped into Super Saiyajin form and said in a eerily calm voice,

"Yeah. I bet you did. Like saving your ass from getting caught cheating. Vegeta, I really don't care. All I care about is you hurt my mother. And this will be the last time. FINAL FLASH!!!" Vegeta threw his own ki blast to deflect his son's blast. Trunks anticipated his father's move and as Vegeta was deflecting his blast, Trunks fazed out and appeared behind his father and kicked him in the back. Vegeta fell into the blast and turned to kick at his son but Trunks was already gone. He looked up and saw his son in Super Saiyajin 3 form. 

Suddenly, Pan jumped in front of Vegeta and went into Super Saiyajin and yelled up at Trunks,

"Trunks stop this!!! I know Vegeta has his reasons for his actions. Give him a chance to explain, please!" As if Pan had Trunks under a spell Trunks fell out of Super Saiyajin and landed. Pan too, came out of Super Saiyajin form and turned to Vegeta and Held her hand out to help him up. He swatted her hand away and got up on his own. He looked at his son and back to Pan. 

"It's about time you transcended girl." Pan rolled her eyes and said,

"Oh, your welcome Vegeta." Vegeta grunted and looked at his son.

"Trunks, I know…" Trunks looked at his father with the same anger and pain in his eyes that Bulma had. 

"You don't know shit Vegeta. You go around hurting everyone. I could care…" Trunks was interrupted by Pan letting out a slight scream through there bond. He turned to her and saw her eyes were fixed on a little boy who looked exactly like his father. But he has dark skin and blue hair. The little boy hid behind a woman that Trunks knew wasn't his mother. She had blond hair, green eyes and welded a machine gun. He looked back to his father, who had a look of surprise also.

"Who is he dad?" Trunks asked Vegeta forgetting the fact that he was upset with his father.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." 

Vegeta walked over to the woman with the machine gun and looked at the boy. The little boy stepped back a little as the woman pointed the machine gun at Vegeta's side and said,

"Get the fuck away from him, weirdo." Vegeta looked at the woman like she was joking. Tien then came next to the woman and said,

"Lunch, is okay. He's his grandfather." Vegeta looked at Tien and said,

"I'm his what?" Tien responded by saying,

"Vegeta, I know the about Califa and her relation to you. This is her son." Vegeta looked at his clone of a grandson and said,

"Come here boy." The little boy looked at Tien and Lunch for their approval. Tien nodded, indicating it was okay to go and the little boy stepped towards Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the boy and noticed the child's tail flicking behind him. The little boy stood directly in front of Vegeta and looked up at the man. 

Vegeta looked down at the little boy and frowned,

"What is your name boy?" The little boy mirrored Vegeta's expression and asked,

"Why?" Vegeta was taken aback by the little boy's response.

"Well, what is your mother's name?" The child looked at Vegeta and turned his head. Vegeta looked at Trunks and Pan, who had turned a fair shade of gray and sighed.

__

*Maybe, he knows our language.*

Vegeta looked at the little boy again and said, 

"Argouto, retono etrean Saiyajin?" The little turned his head and looked at Vegeta. Everyone else looked at the two quite confused. The little boy nodded and responded,

"Ta hewto won guto ma Vejima. Me wontam remto won guto ma Califa." Vegeta turned to his son and said,

"He is Vejima. Califa is his mother. I am his grandfather and you are his uncle." Trunks looked at Vejima, his father and his mate and said, 

"I can't handle all this.", then flew off. Pan stared at the little boy with her heart beating very fast. She closed her eyes and said to herself,

__

*I really need to talk to this Califa.*

I did it!!! I'm the one!!! Please review. If I get to 75 reviews a have a nice little one shot about Pan and Mirai Trunks' encounter. PEACE!!! NaCoBe.


	14. Keep it Breif, Son

Keep it Brief, Son ****

Keep it Brief, Son

Hey everybody. I'm sorry that haven't updated in a while. My brain was being occupied by an alien probe. (Laughs at the odd expressions received). Really, I've had much drama, not to mention a limited use of my own computer!!! But anyways, I with that limited use this is what I wrote. It ain't great but it's sweet. 

Disclaimer: It ain't my series but some of these characters are!!! You touch them I'll cry really loud.

In case you forgot: "…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts, ***** is a telepathic conversation; ##### is a flashback

Gohan jolted out of his sleep with a worried feeling. He quickly hopped out of bed and walked to the window.

"Gohan? Why is Pan a Super Saiyajin?" He turned around and found his wife wide-awake like him. He looked at his mate and replied,

"I don't know but Trunks is in the third form and Vegeta is one also. To matters more disturbing, they're all in the same spot." Videl got out of bed and walked to the door. Just as she opened the door Goku and Goten appeared out of thin air, causing Videl to fall back on her behind.

"You two!!! Jeez!", she yelled as she picked herself off of the floor. Goku held his hand out to help her but Goten walked over his sister-in-law and went to his brother. He looked at Gohan and said, 

"I know what's wrong. Trunks went to fight Vegeta about what happened this evening and Pan went after him. She may be caught in the middle of their fight." Gohan looked at his little brother with wide eyes. Videl turned asked Goku,

"Goku, please take us to where ever Pan is." Gohan then interjected,

"No, Videl stay here. I'll go." Videl looked at her husband and said,

"I'm her mother Gohan! I'm not helpless you know!", she then turned back to her father-in-law and said, "Goku, please!?" 

Goku looked at his sons and then his first daughter-in-law. The way Videl was looking at him reminded him of every time he took Gohan away from ChiChi to fight for the sake of the world. It pained his heart to see her having a look that his wife had so many years ago, knowing that he caused that look. Goku took Videl's hand and placed two fingers to his forehead. Before Goku could complete the Instant Transmission, Goten placed a hand on his father's shoulder and Gohan pulled Videl away as he placed his other hand on his father's chest. Videl started voicing her complaint but before her husband could hear her, he was gone.

"Gohan!!! You little shit!" Videl sat on the bed, angry with her husband. She then looked at the window and thought to her self,

__

*Well, there is another way to get there.*

She went to the window, opened it, and took flight towards her only child's ki. She flew as fast as could, provided that she hadn't flown at full speed in over ten years.

__

*Gohan, you might as well turn Super Saiyajin now, because when I get there I'm going to beat the hell out of you!*

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

ChiChi looked at her grandchildren and smiled at their now sleeping form. Bra had just finished feeding and changing all three of them and placed them back in their cribs. 

"Bra? Are you okay?" ChiChi asked without looking over to her daughter-in-law sitting in the rocking chair. Bra snapped out of her daze just long enough to answer ChiChi.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I guess. I'm just worried Trunks is going to do or say something that he might regret."

ChiChi sighed and stood next to Bra. She placed her hand on the young mother's shoulder and said in a oddly soothing voice,

"Sometimes, things need to be said to help lift the dead air around the ones involved. I doubt Trunks would say anything he would regret. Whatever he says to your father most likely Vegeta knew it was coming." Bra nodded in agreement and sighed. She knew ChiChi was right but she was afraid that Trunks' actions and words might put her family more in the dysfunctional category at this moment. 

"Bra, you've got to remember you and Trunks may come from the same parents but you're not from the same family." Bra looked up at her mother-in-law with a raised eyebrow, confused by what she meant by that. ChiChi took note to Bra expression and continued,

"It's like Gohan and Goten. Yes, they have the same parents but they are from different families. Gohan grew up with Goku there for him, but he also grew up faster due to the turmoil he went through as a child. That's why he's so protective of everything close to him. He's afraid that he'll lose it at any moment. He seems uptight because he never really knew how to relax. Unfortunately, I had something to do with that. Trust me, I do regret forcing him to work so hard. He doesn't really know how to live normal." ChiChi walked around to face Bra and sat on the windowsill. 

"Now Goten, he grew up mostly in a time of peace but without his father around him. He's not as close to Goku as Gohan, just as Gohan is not as close to me as Goten is. Goten is 100% laid back, you know that. Life is a big enjoyable game and he loves to play it. He didn't spend all his time studying, training, or fighting for his life so he doesn't see things like Gohan does. He got a chance to live a semi-normal life." ChiChi leaned forward and held Bra's hands in hers.

"What I'm trying to say is you and Trunks grew up under different circumstances. Yeah you grew up in the same house with the same parents. But there are things that make you different. Trunks has a tendency to hold things back when it comes to your father. Vegeta was never the 'super dad' he is to you to Trunks. Vegeta was always in the shadows with him. Then you have to remember, everyone met Trunks before Trunks was born so that has a lot to do with how he was raised. Trunks was raised in comparison to the other Trunks' both by your mom and dad. Vegeta knew exactly what he was doing, but your mom didn't. She began to force him into a mode that she wanted him to be. Therefore, he never truly says what he means. So when it comes out, it may be explosive but it's not unexpected." Bra nodded, understanding what ChiChi meant. She never truly thought about she and Trunks were raised. But it did explain a lot of things about why her brother did certain things.

Bra looked at ChiChi with watery eyes and asked, 

"Do you think my family will be okay?" ChiChi smiled and said reassuringly,

"Of course! Your mom is probably pissed at your dad right now and your new sister is probably feeling very uncertain right for the moment, but Kami has a way of working things out. Hey, look at my family. I've lost Goku more times than I care to think and I thought one of my sons would never settle down, but look how everything turned out. I have two beautiful daughter-in-laws, four strong and healthy grandchildren, and I finally got Goku to myself. The Son family is a living testament to the saying 'All is well that ends well', and sweety, whether your father likes it or not, you're a Son now." A tear slid down Bra's cheek as she looked at her godmother. 

She always saw ChiChi as this gung ho, overly expressive woman. But as she got to know her over the past year, she found herself loving the woman's ability to command whatever she wanted from all the Saiyajin men, including her father, without loosing her simple elegance. Bra then knew at that moment that she had the perfect mother-in-law.

______________________________________________________________________________

Bulma sat in her lab flipping through her old diary. She smiled as she read about her adventure to Namek, remembering how close she had become to Gohan and Krillin.

__

*Being around Gohan made me realized that I wanted children.*

She read about how Vegeta protected her from Zarbon and tears came to her eyes. She remembered her husband's eyes and how much anger was reflected as Zarbon attempted to attack her.

__

*He did want me from the start. But how? *

She read on and relived the anger, anxiety, fear, frustration that eventually turned to lust she had for Vegeta the year that he and the Namekians stayed with her family. She laughed at Vegeta's reaction to the Earth culture and him learning to read Japanese and experiencing different foods.

__

*He was just like a little child sometimes. I think that what made him somewhat approachable.*

The beautiful middle-aged woman read about the steamy dreams she had night after night for the man and her silly ploys to tempt him. Her body shutter from her written version of her first intimate encounter with the Prince of the Saiyajins. Her soul ached as she read how she and her longtime sweetheart just fell apart.

__

*I never meant to hurt Yamucha and I know he didn't mean to hurt me. I hope all is forgiven.*

As she went further through the diary, she realized most of her thoughts and expressions were about her mate. From the point were she met him all the way through her pregnancy she was either commending him for some small accomplishment, bragging to herself about how good the sex was between them, or ranting about much of a jerk he was. She came to the last page of the diary and read a page that she forgot inputting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Dear Diary,

Today I had a baby boy. He beautiful, just like me of course. He has dad's hair, my eye color, but mostly he looks like his father; the Vegetable man himself. I was actually surprised that he stayed with me the entire time I was in labor. He sat by my side and did that mind speaking crap he likes to do. He told me that I was a strong woman and I could do anything in the world. I even think he said he loved me, but that could have been hysteria. 

Diary, I know I said that I could never love the Prince of all Jerks before, but I can't help it. For some weird reason I can't see myself living without him. It's not like he's the best thing for me but I don't care, he's mine, or at least I like to think that. It's not like I all of the sudden started to feel this way, it was always there but I couldn't admit it. But looking at the miracle we created, I can't think that he is all that bad. For some strange reason, I know he feels the same. Maybe, I'm having a motherly epiphany, who knows. All I know is I'm looking forward to this new chapter of my life with my son and his father.

The one and only,

Bulma

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma wasn't aware that she was crying until a teardrop fell onto the paper. She quickly wiped her tears, knowing he would say she was being weak.

__

*Dammit, I wish I didn't have this bond. I can't live without you Vegeta, no matter what. You're forcing me to accept this. *

In a remote part of the forest, a certain Saiyajin prince was looking at his newfound grandson as he heard a soft voice. He slightly smiled and said back to the voice,

__

*I do love you Bulma. *

****

Guys I couldn't have Vegeta and Bulma mad at each other worth anything. They're just perfect for one another. Well R&R and I'll promise to get the story going. 

Preview of the next Chapter: "It's in your jeans…Saiyajin"

Bulma looked at ChiChi, crouched in a classic fighter's stance and said,

"Go ahead, give it your best try." ChiChi smiled condescendingly and replied,

"Gladly," then lunched at her best friend. Bulma quickly dodged the ex-martial artist's fist and kneed the woman in the stomach. 

****

Oh yeah, "Someone to Hold" will be updated ASAP. In the meantime, read my newest story, "Uninvited". It's your not so typical Goten and Bra get together. Be sure to review. PEACE!!! NaCoBe 


	15. Hereditary Features

Hereditary Features Valerie Stanton Digital Business Client User 3 7 2001-11-12T22:07:00Z 2001-11-12T22:15:00Z 5 2869 16356 BP Digital Business 136 32 20086 9.3821 6 pt 2 2 Hereditary Features   

**I'm back!!!!  This is not the chapter I promised but I hope you think it just as good.  I'll have more up asap (Thanksgiving at the latest, really!!!)**

**Disclaimer: It ain't my series but some of these characters are!!! You touch them I'll cry really loud.**

**In case you forgot: "…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts, ***** is a telepathic conversation; ##### is a flashback**

Bulma sat on the balcony of her bedroom looking out at the sky.  She had already made the decision to stay with Vegeta despite his actions.  Now she was trying to convince herself that things will turn out for the best.

*I just hope no one gets killed because of this.*

She sighed as she knew her first born was standing behind her.  Although she didn't have the keen senses the rest of her family had, she still seemed to know when one of them was around.

"I assume you know."  She heard a sniffle and a strained 'Yeah' come from Trunks.  She turned to see why he sounded so strange and saw her son crying.  She quickly stood and hugged him.  Trunks fell to his knees and proceeded to sob on his mother.  She held back tears as she stroked her son's hair.  As she heard his sobs die down, she squatted down to his level and said,

"You know we'll make it through this.  We always make it."  Trunks looked at his mother, knowing she was as sad as he was but refused to show her pain.  He gently pulled away and said,

"Mom, I'm tired of always making it through.  Dad knew about this woman and refused to tell us, his family, about her.  And why after so many years would she just pop up?  Does she want dad to all of the sudden care for her and her son?  Well, she's got another thing coming.  He's a self indulgent bastard!"  Bulma stare at her son blankly as he continue to vent and ramble.  After she processed what Trunks had said she interrupted him,

"Trunks, did you say she has a son?"  Trunks nodded and replied,

"Yeah he's in the woods with Mr. Tien and his family.  He looks exactly like dad with different coloring.  Why did she say something different?"  Bulma sat down and sighed,

"No, she just told your father that she wanted him to meet someone."  Bulma looked down at the floor and thought to herself,

*Oh, Kami, please protect us*.

Trunks saw his mother fighting back tears and it broke his heart.  He hugged his mother again and said,

"Mom, come stay with me and Pan.  I know you would never leave dad but you don't have to stay here.  You could just block him out for a while.  We have more than enough room and I'm sure Pan would love you around."  Bulma smiled at her son and said,

"Trunks, when Pan blocked the bond between the two of you, what happened?  You felt like you were dying didn't you."  Trunks nodded, knowing where his mother was going with this.  She held her son's hand and said, 

"I don't know if you know, but she felt the exact same way.  You two have been bonded for a while but you only been bonded as husband and wife, mates, whatever you choose to call it, for a little over a year.  Me and Vegeta have been together thirty- two years.  Our bond is at least thirty years stronger than you and Pan's.  So how long do you think either one of us could last without the other being dead?  Not very long sweetie.  No matter what your father does I have no choice but to stand beside him through it."  Trunks sighed and nodded.  His mother was right. He felt himself slowly dying when Pan blocked him.

*I refuse to let my mom feel the anguish I felt.  She doesn't deserve it.  As for dad, he deserve a hell of a lot of pain.*

Bulma looked at her son and said,

"Trunks just because I'm there with him every step of the way doesn't mean I can't make those the hardest steps his ever taken."  She smiled at her son and flipped a stray piece of hair out of his face.  Trunks smiled back and said,

"Mom, you're the greatest."  Bulma beamed at the remark and said,

"The one and only!  Now take me to Tien's place.  I want to meet my grandson."

_________________________________________________________

Videl flew at top speed, cursing Gohan the whole time.

*I don't care how strong you are Gohan.  I am going to kick your sorry ass.*

She flew toward the direction where she last felt Pan's ki surge.  Once she reached the area she landed and set her sights totally on Gohan.  As she walked closer to her husband, she yelled, sounding much like her mother-in-law,

" Who in the hell are you to tell me when and where I can go and protect my daughter!  I may not be as strong as you but I'm her mother!"

Videl fumed as she realized her rants were falling on deaf ears.  She looked at her family and saw them looking past her.  She rolled her eyes and turned around to see what had them so engulfed.  

"What the hell!?!"  The Satan City mayor looked at Vegeta standing in front of a miniature version of himself with a tail.  She turned to look at her husband, completely forgetting the fact that she was mad at him.  She pulled on his shirt, much like a little child would do and asked,

"Gohan, honey?  Who's that with Vegeta?"  

Gohan looked down at his wife and said in a slightly defeated voice.

"I have no clue"  

Videl sighed and leaned on her husband.  She thought to herself,

*Why always us Dende'?* 

______________________________________________________________

Califa watched Yamucha with much interest as he slept.  She softly traced the old scar on his face with her fingers.  She saw the scar as a sign that his is and always will be a warrior.

*You look so much like a Saiyajin.  But you have soft eyes.  Is that what entrances me to you Yamucha?  *

Yamucha stirred in his sleep as Califa's sweet breath touched his face.  The Saiyajin princess placed a light blanket over the man and went to sit in the chair across from him.  The two talked for hours after Califa told him about her life and Vejima.  He in turn told her about his life and how he was involved with Bulma, then ChiChi.  She thought it was ironic that his major relationships involved women who were mates of Saiyajins.  Women that in some way or another were extremely powerful; Bulma with her genius and wealth and ChiChi with her wills and strength. (A.N.: Don't forget ChiChi was considered the strongest human female of DBZ.  Videl took that title.)

*Maybe you wanted a Saiyajin of your own.  Well, don't worry you have her now if you want her.*

Califa closed her eyes in hopes of getting a little rest.  She hadn't had a peaceful nights sleep in a while.  Vejima was always up at dawn demanding food and wanting to train.  She smirked through her drowsiness.

*He is like Kornaya in a way.  I wish she were still alive.  I wondered if she would have any children now.  Probably not.  She was disgusted with any other race even as a young girl.*

Califa began to dream of her sister until she was suddenly knocked out of her sleep by her son's voice screaming in her head.  She quickly sat up and looked around the  room only to find that she was in the forest looking at a monster that had her son's eyes.

"Vejima?  Is that you?  What happened?"  The monster looked directly at her and growled.  She wasn't afraid of the monster, nor did she feel threatened, mainly because it had her son's ki signature all over it.  She assumed that her son mind melded with some animal in the forest.  She walked closer to the monster that she knew was her son and said in a soft but commanding voice,

"Vejima, I want you to release yourself from what ever you are with.  Now."  The monster glowed a bright light and she was temporarily blinded.  When she regained sight she saw her son standing next to Yamucha, smiling.  She walked over to her son and grabbed his hand.  She screamed at Yamucha,

"Don't you ever come near us again!  How dare you!" She then turned away from the man who had a plastic smile on his face.  She said to herself,

*I must be getting soft.  I couldn't imagine him doing something like that.*

As she began walking away from the man she was considering as a mate she heard a cryptic, yet familiar voice say,

"That's right my sweet Califa.  He wouldn't do such a thing.  Now would he."  Califa quickly turned to see Asugei, Vejima's father, and Yamucha dead with the smile still placed on his face.  Califa forgot about her Saiyajin pride as pure fear spread across her face.  She turned to her son and screamed,

"Run Vejima!  Run to your grandfather!"  The young boy complied with no complaint and took off to the sky.  It was then she notice her toddler looked a lot older.  

As Vejima rose in the sky, Asugei fired a beam of light that went past his son and expanded.  The light quickly surrounded the boy and trapped him within it barriers.  Asugei, then grabbed Califa faster than she could register and said,

"I will have my family with me… in hell you Saiyajin bitch."  Califa thrashed and fought to get out of her ex-lover's hold with no success.  He flew up to the energy ball that had their son captive and pulled his son out of the ball.  Califa looked at her son and wondered why he wasn't fighting back.  She then looked at his eyes and saw the same coldness his father had in his eyes.

*He has him under his control*.

She continued to fight and squirm as she felt a sharp nail piece her neck, knowing he was marking her again.  He whispered in her ear,

"You left me for a human?  How stupid.  Then again you are only a monkey."  

Califa woke up with her arm pinned to her sides. She quickly powered up and threw her assailant across the room.  When she sat up she saw Yamucha slowly lifting himself off the ground and rubbing his head.  The woman quickly stood and grabbed the man by the collar.  She looked him directly in his eyes and was relived to see soft brown eyes instead of cold violet ones.  She released the disheveled man and sighed.

"You never wake a Saiyajin like that!  Next time you might die."

Yamucha looked at Califa, not quite sure what to do.  He had never seen anyone fight as hard as she did in her sleep, she even threw a couple of small ki blasts.  The only thing he knew to do was to pin her arms down and wake her up.  He nodded in response to her last statement and sat on the futon stunned.  Califa saw the shocked expression on Yamucha's face and said,

"Yamucha, I do apologize for throwing you and yelling.  But.."  Yamucha completed her statement by saying,

"You were having a nightmare.  It woke me up."  Califa narrowed her eyes at the man and asked,

"What do you mean it woke you up?"  Yamucha shrugged his shoulders and said,

"It's hard to explain.  I saw your dream, I mean. I saw a monster, then I saw you.  I was dead and there was this man with blue hair and purple eyes.  I think I saw Vejima, well a boy who looked like Vegeta and the other man, but he didn't look like a two year old.  You screamed then I woke up an saw you fighting in your sleep."  Califa couldn't believe her ears.  She and Yamucha were bonded.  Part of her was ecstatic but another part worried her. 

*I had a dream within a dream and the dream was in the future.  It's a vision.  I know it.  Asugei has to be dead.  Vejima and I killed him with our own hands.*

"Yamucha, I want to check on Vejima.  You can stay here if you like."  The Z fighter stood and said,

"I want to come also."  The Saiyajin female shook her head no and replied,

"I would feel better if you didn't."  Yamucha walked over to the woman and said in a confident tone,

"Califa, I can handle myself.  If something should happen to me,  Kami has written it that way.  There's no way to avoid it."  He took the woman hand and smiled.  She looked at him with intense brown eyes, showing no emotion.  She then said clairvoyantly,

*"You are stubborn.  Fine, you can come but I won't protect you if something happens, weak human."*

Yamucha blinked and stared at the woman.  He wasn't used to her being in his mind.  He then registered what she had said and became confused until Bulma's words came back to him.

##"If she's anything like her father, that was a compliment…"## 

He smiled and said back, 

"Thanks!"

The two left out of the small apartment and ran to the roof.  Califa took off first heading towards the outskirts of the city.  Yamucha quickly followed.  As they flew Yamucha took note that he was flying to the forest were his old friends Tien, Lunch, and Chaozu lived.

*So  that's who she got to baby-sit.*

____________________________________________________

Goku, Gohan, Videl, and Goten stood beside Pan in complete awe.  There was Vegeta standing in front of a child clone of himself, save the child's color.  No male member of the Son family could find the word to ask who was the little boy.  Pan was still in shock of seeing the child that was in her nightmare standing right before her old sensei.  The group listened to Vegeta and the child talk in some weird language that none of them understood.  At least Gohan, Goten, and Pan didn't understand.

Goku tilted his head as he listened to Vegeta and the little boy talk. 

*They're talking in the Saiyajins' native language, I think.  For some reason I know what they are saying.  But how?  I didn't interact with any Saiyajins until I was an adult.  Weird huh?*

Gohan looked over at his father and wondered what his father was smiling about.

"Dad, please tell me how you could find humor in something like this?"  Goku turned to his oldest child and said,

"The child is just as stubborn and witty as Vegeta.  He's Vegeta's grandson from what I gathered.  Vegeta's having a hard time trying to get any information out of the boy."  Goku's sons and granddaughter turned their shocked expression to him.  For the first time since her family appeared Pan spoke.

"You're telling me you understand them!?  But how?"  Goku smiled and shrugged,

"I don't know.  I just do."  Pan shook her head and said,

"Too much is happening at once, I'm going to find Trunks."  Pan started to take off in flight when she immediately felt her lover's ki  coming towards her.  She powered down and sighed,

"Never mind."  

Vegeta turned to look at the direction his son was coming from.  He felt his wife's ki along with his son's.  He wasn't quite sure if Bulma was still mad at him because he still had her blocked from his mind.  Within seconds his son and wife appeared and began to descend from the sky.  Once they reached the ground, Bulma jumped out of Trunks' arms and walked directly towards the little boy that looked so much like her husband.  She knelt down to look the child in the eyes and said in a syrupy voice,

"Hello little one."  Vejima looked at Bulma as if she had lost her mind.  He glanced over to Vegeta and back to Bulma then turned his back on the woman.  Bulma looked back at her husband with a slight scowl and said, 

"Yep, he's related to you.  Did you find what his name was?"  Vegeta looked past Bulma to the toddler Saiyajin and said,

" His name is Vejima.  He is Califa's brat."  Bulma rolled her eyes and responded by saying,

"I know that much Vegeta!  Where is Califa by the way?"  Tien spoke up and said,

" She asked that I watched Vejima for her because she was meeting a friend and didn't know if she would be out late or not."  Bulma looked at her long time friend  and yelled,

"And how long have you known about this?!?"  Tien looked over to his wife and said,

"We've known about Califa and Vejima for about two months.  She asked us not to tell anyone that she and Vejima were Saiyajins and that they were related to Vegeta."  Gohan looked slightly perplexed and asked,

"If she's been here for two months why haven't we felt her ki then?  And how come I don't really feel his ki?"  

"Because, I have an implant that is supposed to keep my ki suppressed to its minimum and my son's ki only rises when he's angry."  Everyone turned to see Califa and Yamucha land behind the Sons.  Trunks frowned at the woman who was turning his family upside down and said,

"Why are you here.  From what I was told, you're older than me.  You've survived this long why all of the sudden you come looking for Vegeta, my father."  Califa raised an eyebrow at her half brother and said,

"The reason I've come her looking for Vegeta is non of your concern.  And just to state the facts, I was born before you, therefore Vegeta is my father, okay Mr. Briefs."  Trunks growled at the woman and began walking towards her.  When he was less than three feet away from her, he started yelling,

"If this concerns any member of my family, it concerns me!  Whatever happens to Vegeta happens to my mother.  If you didn't know they are bonded for life.  You're a Saiyajin you should know what that means!  Now what do you want with my family!!!"

Everyone was so engulfed in Trunks yelling at Califa, mainly because they were curious of her purpose themselves, that no one noticed Vejima frowning at the lavender haired demi-saiyajin.  Suddenly, Vejima's power level rose drastically and he flew towards Trunks.  Everyone turned to see the source of the high power level only to see a light blue streak hit Trunks in face.  Trunks fell back from the unexpected hard blow and quickly stood ready to defend himself.  

When Trunks show that the powerful hit came from his nephew he dropped his defenses.  He scowled at the little boy and asked him,

"What the hell did you do that for!?!"  The little boy stood tall with his tail sticking straight out behind him and said in that fearfully brave voice only children have,

" Don't hurt my mother!"

Vejima felt the tears building up behind his eyelids but refused to let them fall.

*I'm a Saiyajin prince and Saiyajins don't cry.*

Trunks smirked and said in a calmer voice,

"I'm going to hurt your mom.  I just want to talk to her."

Vejima looked at Trunks and puffed out his chest.  His tail also bushed out as the little boy cried,

"You lie!  You yelled at mother!  Yelling means fighting!  You have no honor liar!"  

Califa stepped in front of Trunks and said to her son,

"Vejima, calm down.  We were just talking very loud.  I'm okay, see."  Califa turned around to allow her son to see she wasn't hurt.  Once the child saw his mother was okay he began to calm down.  Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Videl  watched in amazement as Vejima's ki lowered to almost non-existent.

Videl was the first to speak out of the crowd.  She leaned over to her husband and whispered,

"Gohan, how is it a child that young could have power and speed like that?"  Califa overheard the question and said,

"He is a descendant of the royal family of Vegeta sei!  It is his destiny to be legendary."  Vegeta smirked and said to his oldest child,

"Are you 'legendary' Califa?  Do you have the power and strength to attain Super Saiyajin?"  Califa snapped her head over to her father and smirked back.

"Despite my deficit Vegeta, I can."  Before Vegeta could say anything else,  Califa powered up to a Super Saiyajin.  "Are you satisfied?"

Everyone, except Yamucha, Tien and his family, and Vejima gasped.  It wasn't because Califa was Super Saiyajin, but because her ki still felt repressed.  Goku walked over to Califa and asked,

"Why don't we feel your power level!?"  Califa said in a slightly smug voice,

"It's my deficit, I have a ki repressor implanted in me.  I not supposed to be able to do this."  

Upon hearing this, Bulma's mind went into scientist mode.  

"So if you had this repressor removed, you might be able to go higher?"  Califa looked over at the woman and nodded,

"Maybe."  Bulma looked over at Vegeta and said through the bond,

***********************************************

_"Vegeta she's strong.  If she is up to something you need to find out soon."_

_"I know, and the brat has extremely high power also.  He may be stronger than Pan and Bra."_  Bulma looked at Vegeta and said,

"Do what you got to do." 

**********************************************

 Vegeta snarled and walked up to his daughter and said,

"You and your brat will be staying with us ", then flashed into Super Saiyajin and punched her in the stomach.

**How was it?  Did you like?  Well review and let me know. **


	16. If you got it, flaunt it. If not, wish ...

**If you got it, flaunt it. If not, wish for it**

**Hey y'all. ^_^ I've been away for a while and I really, really apologize. But I can say I passed the semester with flying colors and I'm very happy for that. Now it's time to do some serious updating. So for the next two weeks I will do my damnedest to get as much as I can to you. But remember, I'm updating three different stories. Oh, yeah I'm also starting a website.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball/ Z/ GT, I would be very rich. But I'm not rich so that means I don't own it.**

**In case you forgot: "…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts, ***** is a telepathic conversation; ##### is a flashback**

Everyone went home in hopes to get some type of sleep. But in actuality, the only ones who got a peaceful nights sleep were the babies and Vejima. Goten consoled Bra and assured her everything would turn out okay, although he was just as worried and concerned as she was. Pan and Trunks wondered if an impending enemy was among them. Califa wondered about her dream before and its meaning as she watched her son sleep. Yamucha wondered if he was making the right decision by getting involved with someone so quickly, who just so happens to be related to Vegeta, of all people. 

Bulma and Vegeta laid in their bed with their backs facing each other. Vegeta knew that Bulma was still upset with him but also knew she would be with him every step of this. He sighed and shifted in their large firm bed to face Bulma's back.

"What is it Vegeta." He knew she wasn't sleep but didn't know she was aware he wasn't. He lifted himself on one shoulder and said,

"I'm wandering, what if Califa is here with some type of ulterior motive. She has been on her own for most of her life so there's no doubt that she can survive on her own. Why has she come back now? She never explained that." Bulma turned and laid on her back then said in a slightly exasperated voice,

"I don't know Vegeta. I've been thinking same. But I do know that you need to find out soon. I don't want anyone to die because of your 'oh so mysterious' life coming back to haunt you. My children and life-long friends will feel the repercussions of any actions she chooses to take." Bulma turned and faced her husband with contempt in her eyes and continued, 

"I have an idea. Instead of asking me what's on your daughter's mind, why don't you get your ass out of the bed and ask her now. Or why don't you use that bond you have with her to talk to her." Vegeta sat up and said in a plain voice,

"I've tried going through the bond. She has me block from her. I know she's hiding something from me." With that he got out of the bed, put on some shorts and went to the room his first born and grandson were staying at.

_________________________________

Goku and ChiChi looked up at the stars from their backyard, which was actually a clearing the forest. ChiChi placed her hands in Goku's and said in a strained voice,

"I don't want you to leave me again. Can you promise me that?" Goku looked over at his wife of 43 years and said,

"I can't make that promise. You know that Chi. If something should happen to you, the boys, our daughter-in- laws, or our grandchildren and I didn't give my all to protect you I wouldn't know how to live with myself." ChiChi sighed and let go of Goku's hand. Goku, in turn, placed his hand under his wife's chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze then said with a consoling smile,

"Hopefully I won't have to. Maybe Califa is here just to reunite with her father." ChiChi looked down at the dewy grass and sighed. 

"Goku, if something should happen, I want to be by your side until the end." The noble Saiyajin raised his eyebrow, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" ChiChi wrapped her arms around her husband and said in a breathless voice,

"I don't want to sit at home wondering if you and our family is okay. I want to be beside you all fighting. Retrain me." Goku softly pushed the woman away and looked at her, surprised at what she had said.

_*ChiChi has been against fighting for so many years. Why would she want to fight now if we have to?*_

"Are you sure? You're not in the same shape as you were when we first met." Fire lit up in ChiChi's eyes and Goku thought she was about to start yelling. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said,

"I know, but that's going to change soon. The Dragonball hunt will be on." Goku looked in his wife's eyes and saw the same glimmer he saw when he first met him on her way to Master Roshi so many years ago. The same glimmer he fell in love with. He lifted his head slightly and said,

"What are you going to wish for?" ChiChi nuzzled her face in Goku's chest, taking in his smell; pine and morning dew. She kissed his chest through his shirt and said,

"You'll find out when I wish for it and no peaking around in my head." She moved her gentle kisses to his neck and Goku closed his eyes. Her soft kisses always made him feel so relaxed, and one thing he needed right now was to feel that way. His kissed the top of her head and smelled her hair. It smelled like wild berries and freshly baked bread, it has always smelled that way but tonight her scents were more intense. Suddenly, Goku got a slight tingle in the pit of his stomach. He wrapped his arm around his wife and began rubbing her back softly. ChiChi knew where his actions would lead so she said as she started to lift off of him,

"Let's go to bed Goku." Goku smiled mischievously and pulled his wife back down on him. He quickly rolled on top of her and said,

"No. Let's stay out here tonight.", and began kissing her passionately. Once they broke their kiss Goku said in a whisper,

"I love you Chich." ChiChi smiled and said to her husband,

"And I love you Goku."

_________________________________________

Uubuu flew back to his native island in a daze. He had felt power fluctuations all night but didn't care. His mind was on his wife of 2 years.

_*How could she go and do this to me! Everything I've done for the past 4 years has been for her. Hell, I would've been happy here with my family on the island. But since she wanted the big house, fancy cars, and all those other materialistic things I worked for her to have them. I've been her friend, lover, and everything in between and she betrays me by sleeping with another man! A fucking complete stranger.*_

The man didn't notice he walked directly up to his sister's house and knocked on the door. When Opoku opened the door she found Uubuu muttering to himself about betrayal. She grabbed her brother's hand and led him into her house.

" Uubuu, what's wrong?" The warrior looked at his sister with pained eyes and said,

"She cheated on me. After all I've done for her and all the things we went through." His lip began to tremble as he fought to hold in his tears, but to no avail. For the first time in five years, the last time being when his mother died, Uubuu cried. Opoku held her brother's hand and rubbed reassuringly as he let out his pain and frustration. After a few moments, the man looked at his sister and asked,

"Why would she do this to me Opie?" The young woman shrugged her shoulders and asked,

"What did she say?"

"That she needed some attention. But I do whatever she asks me to. When she decided she didn't want to work, I adjusted the workload so it could happen. Whenever she wants to go on some shopping spree or an escapade with her mother or her friends, I do whatever necessary to make sure she can do her thing with no worries. What more could she want?" She smiled and said in a soft, warm tone,

"How about you Uubuu? Marron has all the worldly things she could ever want and need, but does she have her husband just the same?" The man frowned and said defensively,

"I work all the time, Opoku! When I'm not working, I try to give Marron, her family, and our friends that time. Hell, I barely see you, Zenbaba, Kwasi, Nkose, and Zuri! And you all are my family! I don't know what else I can give her."

The woman sighed and looked at her brother who was a year older than her. She leaned back onto the couch and asked,

"Do you still love Marron?" Uubuu looked at his sister then looked down at a picture on the coffee table. The picture was him, his family, and extended family; the Sons, Briefs, and Chestnuts, taken about 3 ½ years ago . In the picture he and Marron are standing next each other, both of them looked oddly happily. 

_*That was the day I fell in love with her.*_

He looked up at his sister and said,

"Yes, I will always love her." Opoku smiled and said,

"Well then, there's always more to give. Go home and work this out with your wife. Uubster, remember, she is only human and as much as you defy it, you are too. Something had to lead up to your problems. Just go back and figure out what happened and fix that. It will take some time but once you fix the starting problem, everything else will fall into place." Uubuu hugged his sister and smiled.

"When did you become so wise lil sis?" The woman laughed and said,

"When I knew my older brother would never grow up. But surprisingly he did."

__________________________________

Vegeta slowly opened the door of the guest room his daughter and grandson were staying in. He could tell by their ki signatures that Vejima was sound asleep and Califa wasn't. He quietly entered the room and stood behind his oldest child looking at his grandchild.

"His temper is a lot like your sister's." Califa humphed and replied with out turning to face her intruder,

"Which one?" 

"Both of them. He's powerful like them also."

"Did you want something, father?" The woman asked Vegeta. Vegeta frowned slightly as he was sure he heard concealed venom in his daughter's voice. It didn't bother him that she has spitefulness towards him, but her hiding it was a different story.

_*What is she hiding?*_

"I need to know why you are here. Why try to reunite with me after so many years?" Califa spun around and looked at her father with fiery eyes. Vegeta matched her gaze with his normal stony stare. Califa rolled her eyes and said,

"As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help." Vegeta's expression remained hard as he said,

"With what?"

"My son, your grandson. I need you to show him how to control his power. You saw earlier how powerful he is." The Prince of Saiyajins nodded as he looked at the sleeping form of his grandson.

"You're a Super Saiyajin and you're telling me you can't control a young child? That, I can not fathom." Califa smirked as she forced herself not to strike her long lost father. 

"I can only teach him so much Vegeta. He is much stronger than any child I've ever seen. Besides, if he were full Saiyajin I wouldn't need your help, let alone be here. I need your help to show him how to make his Saiyajin side overcome his Cufajin side. I know you can do it because you have two half breeds." Vegeta raised his eyebrow and asked,

"Where is his father?" Califa looked down at her son and said,

"We killed him, I think." 

"You think?"

"It's a long story. I am almost sure he is dead but I have had dreams of the future where he is alive."

"Well then, most likely he is alive." Califa's eyes widened as she gasped and asked,

"What do you mean?" Her father leaned against a nearby wall and spat,

"You are of royal blood. The women of royal blood usually have a gift, or curse, of being seers," Vegeta raised his eyebrows and said, "I've told you and your sister that before." The woman looked down and mumbled.

" I must have forgotten."

"Obviously you did. I will train the boy starting tomorrow. You and I will talk more also. Like this block on our bond, the boy's father, and that weakling human you've seemed to fancy. Get some rest."

As Vegeta turned to leave the room, Califa asked clairvoyantly,

_******************_

_"Why did you choose that human and your second born, half-breed children over Kornaya and I?" _

_*****************_

Vegeta stopped in his tracks but never turned around as he responded,

"I didn't," then he continued to his and Bulma's room.

____________________________________

Krillin landed outside of his best friend's house and was relatively surprised not to find Goku waiting for him to land or to smell ChiChi's cooking.

_*Hmm, I wonder if they went to Bulma and Vegeta's house. *_

The ex-monk was about to fly off until he saw Bulma's aircraft in the distance. He scratched his head in confusion and thought,

_*Okay, they're not at Bulma's. Where could they be? Did ChiChi forget today we're starting the Dragonball search?*_

As Bulma landed, Krillin flew up to help his longtime friend out of her craft. Bulma smiled brightly although she was actually very tired and said,

"Thanks Krillin." The small man smiled in response. Bulma looked around the area and asked,

"Doesn't Goku usually started his daily workout about now?"  
"Yeah, you know normally he's out here waiting for me to land when I come over."

"Yeah me too. I don't smell ChiChi's cooking neither. Maybe they're helping Bra and Goten with the babies." Krillin slapped his head and said,

"Now why didn't I think of that!!!" 

Bulma shook her head as she and Krillin walked over to her daughter and son-in-law's house. She rang the doorbell and waited a few moments. When no one came to the door Krillin rang the doorbell again. Both heard scuffling inside the house and Goten yell,

"Coming". The two then heard tumbling and Goten yell,

"Shit, you goddamn shoe! Trying to make me break my motherfucking ankle!" and a string of similar statements to the stairs and anything that was within eyesight of him. Krillin looked up at Bulma and asked,

"Are we sure he's blood related to Goku and not your husband?" Bulma faked being stung by the remark and said,

"Come on, its not like Goku has never used those words! Just not all of them at one time."

When the door opened, Bulma and Krillin were greeted by a very infuriated Goten, who was rubbing a forming lump on his forehead. He looked back and forth at his father's two closest friends and said,

"Please tell me there's a monster attacking and I'm the only one who can save you at 4:30 in the morning." Bulma smiled and pushed pass the half sleep man and Krillin followed suit. Once inside the house, Bulma said,

"And a good morning to you, son. How are my grandbabies?" Goten looked at the woman who looked exactly like his wife and said in a slightly pissed tone,

"They're sleep! Just like their mother. Their father was almost there until someone started ringing the damn doorbell. Is that why you came over, _mom_?" Krillin smiled at the fact that Goten acted just like Goku and Gohan when they wake up without enough sleep.

_*No matter how nice the Son family may be, they are all grouches when you disturb they're sleep.*_

The man interjected and said, 

"Actually we were wondering if your parents are here." The sleepy man shook his head as he yawned and said,

"No. Did you two try, um, maybe, their house!?!" Bulma frowned and said,

"They're not there, grump ass!" Goten sighed and began searching for his parents' ki.

"They're in their backyard." He turned to Krillin and said slightly agitated, "all you had to do was search for their ki." The older man blushed and said,

"Yeah, um, I knew that." Goten sighed and shook his head as he walked towards his back door.

"Come on guys. I'll go over there with you since I'm up now.

________________________________

Goten led Bulma and Krillin to where his parents were then suddenly stopped,

"Mom!!! Dad!!! Ugh!!!" 

ChiChi and Goku jerked awake to find their youngest son covering his eyes, Krillin looking at the sky with his face and neck looking like an overripe tomato and Bulma pointing and laughing like a little kid. ChiChi then felt a breeze across her back and remembered she and Goku were naked in the backyard. She screeched and tried to locate something to cover herself with, all the while remaining pressed to her husband's body.

Goku, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around ChiChi and said,

"Hey guys! Um, could you come back a little later? Me and ChiChi want to finish something." Goten screamed,

"I didn't just hear that!!! I don't have visuals either!!!" and started singing the Pokemon theme song really loud like he did when he was a little kid. Goku looked at his son and said,

"Oh, come off it Goten! It's not like you haven't done it. Geez, you have three kids for Kami's sake." Goten started singing louder. Bulma clutched her stomach and said between laughs,

"Finally, I catch you two in the act. It's about time!!! In the backyard too! ChiChi I knew you were a freak!!! It's always the modestly dressed ones that are the biggest Freaky McNastys." Suddenly a dull thud was heard and everyone turned to see Krillin had passed out from witnessing the embarrassing situation.

ChiChi gave up on trying to locate clothes once she remembered she and Goku had turned everything to rags in their heated passion. She said in her husband's ear,

"Goku, get me in the house now!" Goku smiled and said,

"Sure thing babe. Just get up so I can get up." As Goku started to sit up, ChiChi yelled,

"NO!!! Do that disappearing trick you do!" Goku looked over at Bulma and Goten and said,

"Give us about an hour and we'll be finished," then placed his fingers to his forehead. He and his mate then disappeared into the house.

Goten stood in shock for a moment then said to no one in particular,

"I'm gonna need therapy." Bulma laughed and said,

"No you won't. Trunks and Bra have walked in on me and Vegeta a couple of times and they're okay. As a matter of fact, there was this one time…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!!!! UGH!!!" Bulma laughed harder and said,

"Pick up Sleeping Beauty over there and let's go to your house.

__________________________________

Videl and Gohan arrived as Goten was carrying Krillin into his house. Videl gasped and said to her brother-in-law,

"What happened to him?" Goten turned and said,

"Don't you all ever sleep anymore!?! He passed out." Gohan, being the doctor he was, rushed over to examine his old friend. Goten rolled his eyes and said,

"He's okay Gohan! He just passed out from embarrassment!" Gohan looked at his younger brother with a curious expression and asked,

"What was so embarrassing?" Goten shivered at the thought of catching his parents and screamed,

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!!! And don't go over to mom and dad's right now!" Videl frowned and sarcastically said,

"Well, you're in a good mood. Had your chipper pill today?"

"It's not even day yet! You try being happy with three babies that seem to take shifts in crying all night long!" Gohan pat his brother on the back and said with a smirk on his face,

"Welcome to fatherhood little brother. It only gets better." Goten followed his brother into the house and muttered,

"Shut the hell up. You only had one."

____________________________

Two hours later ChiChi and Goku came over to their son's house. Krillin and Goten couldn't look either of them in the eyes, Bulma had a mischievous smirk on her face and kept saying things like,

"How's it laying ChiChi?" and "You got a heads up on things Goku?", making the two in question blush profusely. Gohan and Videl were confused by everyone's strange actions but soon realized what happened and decided to act as though they didn't know. After a few awkward looks from her children and friends, ChiChi decided to change the subject by saying,

"You guys ready?" Goten looked up from feeding Kaijin and said,

"Ready for what? I wasn't told I was doing something?" ChiChi smiled at her youngest and said,

"Sweety, you're not doing anything. You already have your hands full. I'm talking to everyone else." Goten looked over at the rest on the people in the room as he burped his daughter and asked,

"But what are you guys doing?" Bulma clasped her hands, much like her mother used to do and said with stars in her eyes,

"We're going on a Dragonball hunt!!!" Goten yawned and said very anti-climatically,

"Oh. Well, me and 'beauty' are going back to bed. Have fun." Everyone looked at him with animated faces as he walked past them. Before he started up the stairs he turned around and said,

"Oh yeah!!! Don't forget to lock up when you leave."

_________________________

Videl, ChiChi, Bulma, and Krillin went through the plans of how to get the Dragonballs. Goku and Gohan sat patiently waiting to get a word in edge-wise. The four humans were so riled up about their plans that they wouldn't let the two Saiyajins give any input.

"Okay, including Giru, we all have a dragon radar. Me and ChiChi have capsule jets. Videl, Krillin, you guys can fly. When you get a ball radio in your position so we won't waste any time looking for a ball we already have. If all goes well, we should have the balls in a week!" Goku cleared his throat and said,

"Um, guys? What if…" ChiChi interrupted, knowing what her husband was about to ask out of habit,

"Not now Goku! I'll feed you before we leave!"

"But ChiChi…"

"NOT NOW!!!" Goku sighed and leaned back in his chair. Gohan reassuringly pat his father on the shoulder and said,

"I'll try dad." Goku looked over at his son and said,

"Good luck son."

Gohan went over to where his wife, mother, and friends were hovering over a map and said,

"Dad is trying to tell you all there's a flaw in your plans" Bulma's head popped up instantly as she said defensively,

"Flaw?!? I think not! I have pinpointed all seven Dragonballs down to a 2.5 mile radius of their exact location. ChiChi and I have the fastest jets Capsule Corp. makes. Where's the flaw!?!" Gohan smiled and said calmly,

"You're wasting an entire week doing something that can be done in a hour. Have you all forgotten dad's instant transmission?" Goku added,

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Bulma mouth fell open as she looked back and forth between her plans and Goku. ChiChi turned to her husband with a sheepish grin and said,

"Goku, baby, I'm sorry." Goku smiled and said,

"I know."

____________________________

Bulma destroyed her plans and gave Goku a dragon radar. Gohan decided that if he went to help his father they would get things done a little quicker. Everyone left Bra and Goten's house and went next door to Goku and ChiChi's house to wait for Goku and Gohan to return. Bra and Goten eventually came over with the babies since their sleep had been disturbed beyond repair. 

Everyone was gathered in the living room cooing at the three newborns as Goten said,

"Dad and Gohan are back." The very next second, Gohan came into the house and said,

"We're back! Ladies and Gent, time to make your wishes." 

The four humans in the house quickly went outside while Bra and Goten stayed behind with their children. Outside, Goku had place the Dragonballs in a circle and was standing beside them watching them glow. ChiChi and Videl looked at each other said to their husbands,

"Could you two leave while we make our wishes?" The two Saiyajins nodded and headed into the house to join the other five Saiyajins.

"Okay, Bulma, did you want to call him out or should I?" Krillin looked up at the blue-haired woman with eager eyes. Bulma smiled and said,

"You can do the honors buddy." Krillin was about to summon Shenlong until Videl said,

"Wait! The dragon only grants two wishes. There are four of us. How are we going to do this?" Everyone thought for a moment before Bulma said, 

"I'll make sure I choose the words carefully, okay?" Everyone nodded then Krillin proceeded with the chant. 

As Krillin called Shenlong out of his lair, the sky began to darken and thunder could be heard in the distance. ChiChi looked up at the sky with mixed emotions. She had seen the Dragon before but this time was different, he was being called to benefit her 100%. She smiled brightly although her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

_*ChiChi this is it. There's nothing that can keep me from being with Goku and our family all the time now.*_

Bulma shifted from one foot to the other then back again. She always seemed to get a little antsy when making a wish. No matter how many time she has done this, she always feels a little afraid.

_*Come on Bulma, you're a pro at this! What are we afraid of? It's Shenlong's booming voice, maybe his size, maybe his giant green scales that could crush me if one should fall on me.*_

Videl smiled although one could see she was petrified stiff. She stood directly between ChiChi and Bulma looking directly at the Dragonballs.

_*I will not faint. I will not faint. Oh Dende, please don't let me faint in front of this huge lizard! How did these people do this on a regular basis!*_

Krillin raised his arms up to the air waiting for the glowing green dragon to appear. He enjoyed calling Shenlong, although most of the times he and his friends have called him under negative situations. This would be different though.

_*Finally, I can go out with my wife and people won't mistake us for father and daughter.*_

A bright light appeared then quickly dissipated. All that was left was a very large green dragon who's body seemed to weave throughout the entire forest. The legendary reptile's voice boomed as he asked,

"Who has awakened me?" Bulma stepped forward and said,

"We have Shenlong. It's been a long time." The dragon nodded to Bulma and said,

"I will grant two wishes within my power. Tell me your wishes." Bulma cleared her throat and said,

"Shenlong, for our first wish, we would like to have our age and appearances reflect those of our spouses. Are you able to grant us this wish?" Shenlong's eyes glowed as he thought for a moment, he then replied,

"It is possible." Suddenly, all four humans started to feel a tingle as their bodies began to reform to a younger state. 

Bulma looked at ChiChi and noticed that she was actually looking like she did when she and Goku got married. Krillin looked at Videl and saw her soft blue eyes regain that vivacious sparkle they had the day he met her. ChiChi giggled as she saw her long time friend's short frame gain a couple of inches and his hair turn from dull gray to a shiny black before her eyes. Videl gasped as she saw Bulma become an exact replica of her daughter. 

After the four went through their transformations they began complimenting each other on how good they looked. Shenlong looked down at them and said,

"Um, excuse me, your second wish?" All four humans almost jumped out of their skin as the dragon spoke but quickly regained composure. Bulma looked at her companions and said,

"Guys, I didn't think of the second wish. Any suggestions?" Videl and Krillin shrugged, indicating they had no ideas. ChiChi smiled and said,

"You guys trust me right?" Everyone turned and said, "yeah, why?"

"Because I have a second wish." Krillin smiled and said,

"Well, go for it ChiChi!" ChiChi stepped forward and looked up at the dragon and said,

"Dragon, for our second wish, I would like to make us Z fighters have the fighting and aging capabilities of our Saiyajin counterparts. Is that possible?" The dragon's eyes glowed and said,

"It is done." 

Videl, Krillin, and stood in shock as they heard ChiChi's wish. Then, out of nowhere, they began to feel power fluctuations all around them. All of them felt extremely high power levels that seemed to belong to Yamucha, Tien, Lunch, Chaozu, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Marron, Uubuu, and themselves. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Bra ran out the house to see what was causing the strange ki signatures they were feeling. Goku ran over to ChiChi and asked,

"Okay, what did you wish for?" ChiChi smiled and said,

"To be like you."

____________________________

Gohan looked past his parent's and brother's house to the mountains. Goten looked in the same direction and smiled. Goku noticed what his sons were feeling and said,

"He's supposed to be dead!" Gohan turned to his wife and mother and said, much like a young child,

"Mr. Piccolo's alive!"

Ta Da!!! Was it long enough? Please, please, please, review because at one point I was getting a little discouraged. I'm also thinking of pulling my stories off of FF.net (I am very pleased with the service though) and just posting on my  upcoming site.  Do you think that's a wise choice?  If you think I should stay here also let me know.   PEACE!!! NaCoBe^_^ 


	17. Strange Occurances

****

Strange Occurrences

Um, hi there. I had wrote this before but my dog deleted it. Honestly, she did!!! She was sitting on the desk and somehow deleted the whole story. Luckly, I save this story on a disk but I didn't save this chappie. Well anyways here it is.

Disclaimer: They're too long to write. Go look at an earlier chapter!!!

Vegeta and Vejima watched Bulma leave and began preparing for the day's training. The young toddler looked up at the man and said,

"I'm hungry!!! Food now!!!"

"Quiet! You will eat later." The boy's bottom lip quivered as he said in Saiya-go,

"I want my damn food now!" Vegeta turned to Califa, who was going through a series of katas very similar to her father's normal routine , and said,

"He acts like you when you were this age." The woman looked at Vegeta while continuing her routine and spat,

"I'm surprised you even remember how I was." The man humped at her remark. As he turned back to face his grandson, he was met with a small foot slamming into his chin. He stumbled a couple of steps and thought to himself.

__

*Since when did a two year old child have strength like this?!?*

The little boy walked over to his mother and fumed,

"I want food, NOW!!!" The woman smirked and looked at her father, who was staring at the little boy with an uncharacteristically shocked expression on his face, and said to her son,

"I will feed you if you can hit you grandfather in the face." Vejima looked at Vegeta and back to his mother and said,

"That's a grandfather? But you said they were big!" Vegeta humphed as Califa laugh at her son innocent statement. She squatted down to her son and said,

"Just do it Veji. Ohm and be sure to use all of training." The young child nodded at his mother's instructions and walked towards his grandfather. He looked up at the man and said,

"Be still so I can eat!" Vegeta laughed and said,

"Life isn't that easy brat!"

The toddler demi-saiyajin leaped at Vegeta with immaculate speed for a child his age. The man quickly moved to the side and grabbed the boy's outstretched tail. The young child yelled in pain as he curled up in a fetal position. Vegeta pulled the boy up by his tail and said,

"Mistake number one. Your tail must be wrapped securely around you in battle. Keep it wrapped or I will pull it harder the next time." He then released the child's appendage and stood back. Vejima growled at his grandfather as he cradled his precious tail. He blinked back his tears as he charged at the man.

__

*The child is stubborn. Well, I guess it's my placed to teach him.*

Vegeta smirked as he once again moved out of angry child's path of destruction and grabbed the tail. He kept to his word as he squeezed the child's extremity slightly harder. Vejima howled in grief as the pain shock through his entire body. Again, Vegeta lifted the boy up and said,

"This will continue until you do as I say. Now wrap it now!", and simply dropped the boy. Califa watched on in wonder and slight amusement as she remembered her lesson in protecting her own tail.

#############

__

"Keep it tucked child! Your father would not be happy with you sloppy display of defending yourself!" Beaneya said as she dodged out of her daughter's way. As she turned, she tugged at the child's straight puffed appendage. The young girl frowned at the action. It was the fifth time her mother has made that action since there training session.

"Mother, it does what it wants to do! I can't control it!" The sovereigness sighed as she stood erect from her fighting stance. She looked at her frustrated daughter and said in a stanch tone,

"You must learn or it will be a weakness for you. Your sister has learned! Are you telling me that the second princess of the New _Saiyajin Empire is not capable of control something as feeble as her tail?!? Preposterous!" Califa looked as her mother with an affronted expression. She forbade herself to cry from her mother's words as she gently grabbed her tail and wrapped it around her unpronounced waist and tucked the tip. She looked up at her mother and crouch down in a fighting stance. Beaneya smiled and moved closer to her child and tugged at the ribbon in Califa's hair as she softly said,_

"Let me give you a suggestion. Take your ribbon and wrap it around your tail to prevent it from moving. Soon, it will get used to staying in such a discreet fashion and you will no longer need the bind."

###################

Califa snapped out of her daydream in time to see her son land a hard blow to his grandfather's jaw. She smirked as she saw Vegeta punched the young boy back, square in the face. Vejima whimpered as he screamed,

"I hit you! You don't hit me!!! You cheater!!" Vegeta folded his arm and said to the boy,

"Like I said, life isn't fair. Now get up so we can eat." The young child's demeanor quickly changed at the mention of food as he hopped up and ran towards the house. Califa followed her son into the house, beaming with pride. Vegeta watched the two walk away as he thought to himself,

__

*Why, for some reason, did that seem familiar? Humph, maybe déjà vu does happen.*

He then followed them into the house.

___________________________

Marron slowly lifted herself off of the floor as she looked around the room. As she stood she felt her body groan and pop from sleeping in a fetal position all night. She looked at the bed and saw the letter and picture from Jack and the events of the night before quickly flooded her mind. Her eyes clouded over and she remembered her husband's anger and hurt face. Her tears didn't fall until she heard his voice echo in her head.

__

*'Your gold digging mother is better than you are. At least she knows when someone loves her. I don't ever want to see you again, we're getting a divorce Marron.'*

"Uubuu, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please, somehow, forgive me." The woman hung her head down and felt a wave of nausea overcome her and immediately ran to the bathroom. As she clutched the toilet for dear life, she sobbed, both from the sickening feeling she was experiencing and at the fact that her husband didn't want to see her again. Once she got over her queasiness, she went back into her room and laid on Uubuu's side of the bed. She inhaled deeply to take in the man's smell and closed her eyes to make believe he was there with her. 

__

*He's here right now nuzzled against my back waiting for me to wake up. I can feel his warm, sweet breath in my hair and hear his soft, fake snore.*

She rolled over in the bed and felt a cold piece of paper on her leg. She opened her eyes and saw it was the picture of her and her Australian lover. Tears brimmed her eyes as she growled at the picture. She then jumped off the bed as though it harbored some type of disease. Her icy blue eyes rivaled her mother's at the moment as she stared at the picture. Suddenly she snatched the photo off of the bead and screamed,

"You!!! This is all because of you!!! I hate you!!! I hate you!!! I wish you'd die!!!" The woman inadvertently powered up and watched the picture dissipate in her hands. She then started trashing anything within her reach as she continued screaming,

"I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!!!" Soon the room was completely destroyed and Marron had practically beat herself bloody. She looked into the broken mirror on her vanity and whispered,

"You deserve to die, bitch," and formed a small, but strong ki ball in her hand.

_________________________

Pan groaned and turned in her and Trunks' bed trying her best to ignore the aggravating tone of the phone ringing. She looked at the clock on her mate's side of the bed and sighed.

__

*7:48am!!! I hope for this person's sake this call is important.*

She picked up the phone and said in a sleepy tone,

"I hope this call was so important that it couldn't wait until say 10 o'clock because if it's not I'm going to attack whoever this is." She then half expected to hear her mother or grandmother comeback with a snappy comment but instead she heard a unfamiliar male voice say,

"Miss Son, sorry to wake you. But this is Ouja Hayari." Pan sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes as she asked,

"Who are you? How did you get this number?"

"Remember, I offered you the modeling position for my fashion show? As far as how I got your number, well let's just say I have my ways." Pan sat and thought for a moment and then said,

"Mr. Hayari from the boutique in the mall, right?"

"The one and only honey!" Pan giggled softly at how the man somewhat sounded like Bulma and replied,

"Please excuse me. The couple of days have been pretty rough. I.." Ouja interrupted Pan and asked in a slightly panicked voice,

"You're not able to do the show?" 

"No, that's not it. I simply forgot about your offer. I should still be able to do your fashion show." She stretched as she heard the eccentric fashion world dweller sigh in relief. After his sigh, Ouja went into the details of what time Pan should arrive and who would be at the event and other details. 

As the man spoke endlessly about his show, Pan thought about the events of the past two days and her dreams.

__

*Why does it seem like we're bout to have another worldly catastrophe on our hands? We just can't, me and Trunks just got back together and I don't want anyone to die.*

"Miss Son, are you listening?" Pan was brought out of her thoughts with Ouja blaring on the phone. Although the man couldn't see her she started blushing and said in a very Son-like manner,

"Um, gee, I guess I drifted away. Sorry." Ouja sighed and said,

"It's not a problem, I will have a messenger send the information to your mother's office. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Mr. Hayari I do apologize for my rudeness. It just…" The man quickly interrupted Pan by saying,

"Honey, in this business what you just did was polite. Don't think about it. Have a good day." She smiled and said,

"You do the same, I'll see you tomorrow."

Pan laid back down in the bed and closed her eyes. She then heard in her head a familiar voice saying,

__

***************

"It's about time you got up sleepy head." She smiled and replied, 

__

"I'm surprised you are awake. Why are you at work so early?"

"Panny, it's three minutes to eight! I'm always at work by eight, eight-thirty at the latest." Pan sighed and said,

__

"I would've thought you would have stayed home today with so much that happened yesterday. Kami knows I won't be going in today." She heard Trunks sigh and say,

__

"CC can't run itself. Even if the president, co-president, chairwoman of the board, and their mates have fucked up lives." Pan gave a weak laugh and said,

__

"Hey I don't have a fu…" 

********************

She was immediately inundated with a plethora of unfamiliar ki. She gasped and immediately yelled,

"What the hell is this!!!" Trunks answered back in a panicked voice,

*********************
__

"It-it feels like Krillin, Uubuu, Marron, Yamucha, and…our mothers?!?" 

"Meet me at grandpa Goku's house!"

**********************

Pan jumped out of the bed and ran to the nearest window and took flight towards the place were most of the large ki readings were; her grandparent's house. As she flew towards Mount Poazu, she attempted to sort through the jumbled ki sources and almost fell out of the sky when she felt one she'd thought she'd never feel again.

__

*Mr. Piccolo's alive? But how? Something bad is going to happen. I just know it. *

________________________

Uubuu arrived at his and Marron's home and immediately knew something was wrong, Marron's ki was higher than normal. The man ran into the house and up the stairs with remarkable speed only to see Marron had trashed their bedroom, as well as herself, and was now standing in front of a broken mirror speaking to herself. As he approached the woman, he saw her form a ki ball in her hand and start to aim it at herself. At that moment everything seemed to go in slow motion to the island native. He ran toward his wife and screamed,

"Marron, no!!! Stop!!!" Marron heard her husband's voice and turned. At that very moment, the two humans felt their power levels involuntarily rise beyond anything they've ever felt from themselves. Marron's ball of ki also increased in power as it escaped her hand and headed directly towards Uubuu. Marron's eyes widened as she realized the destructive energy was about to hit her husband. With speed she never knew she had, she ran to block Uubuu from the blast, knowing he wouldn't be prepared for it. Uubuu, on the other hand, had prepared himself for the blast and was very intent on protecting his wife. He pushed the woman out of the way and took the blast head on. 

"Uubuu no!!!" Marron watched as the blast seemed to envelop her husband with a blinding light. She shielded her eyes from the light and felt the heat of the blast increase then dissipate. As she opened her eyes she immediately noticed most of her room had been destroyed and rumble was every where but no sign of Uubuu.

"Uubuu!!!" Marron felt a lump in her throat as her eyes glazed over with tears. She pulled her self up and looked over the wreckage

"Uubuu!!! Answer me!!!" The distressed woman began lifting rumble as she stifled the cries that dared to escape from her. Suddenly, she saw a patch of smooth dark brown skin. The cries she was holding back, came out against her will and the tears fell freely as she fanatically lifted drywall, brick, and glass to free her love. Soon she saw his face, that was marred with cuts and bruises. She lifted his head and rubbed the low mohawk as she said in a low, strained voice,

"Uubuu that blast was meant for me," then she cried silently over her husband.

_____________________________

Vegeta, Califa, and Vejima sat at the large kitchen table and silently devoured their large breakfast. As the three completed their morning meal, Vejima looked at his grandfather and asked,

"Why don't you have a tail?" Vegeta replied without looking up from his meal,

"Is was cut off a long time ago." The young boy got up from the table and asked,

"Do you want it back?" The man stopped eating and said in a rather soft voice,

"I'm not really sure anymore. Why are you asking me this?" 

"Mother doesn't want her tail anymore. She said it brings trouble. But she lets me keep mine. Will it bring me trouble?" The man smirked at his oldest grandchild and said,

"Tails don't bring trouble here anymore. You can keep your tail as long as you want." The child looked directly at Vegeta and smirked. He smirked back and said to the boy,

"Complete your meal child. You will have more training to do." Vejima got back into his chair and continued to eat. Califa watched her father and son interact and had to suppress a smile. 

__

*The two of them look and act so much alike that it's eerie. I think this was the right thing to bring 'Jima to earth.*

Vegeta saw her expression and asked in a threatening tone,

"What the hell are you gawking at? You act like you've never seen people eat." The woman quickly removed the humane expression from her face and said,

"It's not that. You two act a lot like." Vegeta growled and continued to eat. Vejima looked at his grandfather and said,

"She always find weak things like that." The man said between bites,

"All women do." 

The three Saiyajin royalty finished their food and headed back outside. As Califa trained with Vejima, Vegeta fought with an invisible assailant. In mid kick he felt something that caused him to loose all concentration. 

__

*Bulma, doesn't have power levels like that!!! Neither does Kakkorot's woman!!! What the hell did they wish for with those damned balls!!!*

Califa gasped as Vejima slammed into her, causing her to fly a few feet. She wasn't concerned with the boy's attack, but the ki reading she was getting from Yamucha. She quickly stood and walked over to her father and asked,

"Does Yamucha have power like that all the time?" Vegeta grunted,

"No, something has happened. I need to go." With that the man took off to Mt. Paozu. Califa watched her father fly off in the opposite direction from Yamucha's reading and figured he went to see about Bulma, she also felt her power level go up. 

__

*What's going on here!!! This can't be good.*

She turned towards Vejima and said,

"Boy come with me now," and took off in the air. The young child shrugged his shoulders and took off in the sky after his mother.

_________________

In a galaxy far away from earth, a woman stood on the deck of her ship and smirked. She said out loud to no one in particular,

"Hmm, so the bastard is alive." She turned to the ship's pilot and commanded,

"Ensign, change course. We are going to the North Quadrant of the universe."

Okay, I know not much there but you got to admit, things are defiantly shaping up. Please R&R and I promise to have the next chapter out sooner. 


	18. The Newly Reassembled Z team

****

The Newly Reassembled Z Team!

Hey all!!! I guess I should say HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!! Last Sunday marked the one year anniversary of SR. This chapter would've been more sentimental if I had posted it at that time but man I had major blockage. Well, anyways I know you all hate me because you thought I was abandoning this story. I could never do that to my first baby!!! It's just that this story is going to get so complex that I really have to sit down and think about it. Well that's all…

Disclaimer: (Takes out bat and attempted to make a grand slam with the lawyer's head) There's you damn disclaimer!!!

Bra stared at her mother with a shocked expression as she held Ryoku and Kaijin, Bulma smiled at her daughter and said brightly, 

"I KNOW you didn't think you were the only beauty in the family!!!" The young woman didn't say anything as she walked closer to her mother. Krillin smiled at the mother and daughter as he jokingly said,

"Hey, I'm seeing doubles here!!!" Goku added with an astonished tone,

"Wow, I can barely tell the difference between them! Now that's freaky!" Bulma and Bra look exactly alike, save their hair styles. To someone who didn't know them, it would look as though they were twin sisters. 

The two Brief women looked at Goku with a playful frown. Bulma said to her best friend, 

"Yeah, like you can talk Goku!!!" She pointed at Goten, who was coincidentally standing next to his father holding Aikou.

"The three of you look like a living timeline of life!!! All three of you look exactly alike!" Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head and said thoughtfully,

"Yeah, I guess we do! Hey Goten, Aikou, we're freaky like Bulma and Bra!" Goten smiled and shook his head at his father's naiveté. Bra and Bulma joined Goku in laughter.

Gohan, the only one of the group who was in a serious mood, asked his wife loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Okay Videl, what exactly did you all wish for? Why did we feel power fluctuations from everyone, including Piccolo?" He thought to himself,

__

*Who I thought was dead.* Videl smiled cheekily and said in a bouncy tone,

"Okay get this. You know we were going to wish to look as young as our spouses, by the way how do I look?" Gohan looked at his wife fully for the first time since the wish and blushed slightly. 

__

*By Kami!!! She looks the same as the day I met her!*

"You, um, look beautiful. But that couldn't be all you wished for." His wife responded and said,

"Well, no, see we wished ourselves younger with one wish so we were kind of stuck with an extra wish. ChiChi asked us if we trusted her with the second wish, which of course we did. Well, honey, get this, she wished all the Z fighters would be like our Saiyajin counterparts!" Gohan's eyes widened to an ungodly width as he said in nearly a high pitched scream to his mother,

"Mom you what?!? Why would you do that!!! Now if there is some neurotic psychopath out there on the universe that's bent on killing all the Saiyajins in existence, we, meaning me, dad, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks will have to worry about saving you all too!!" The uptight man looked at his father and said in a dismal voice,

"Nothing good is going to come from this dad. Finding out Piccolo's alive and now this." Goku looked at his oldest with sympathizing eyes. Gohan turned to face his mother, ready to reprimand her more but quickly forgot his mission when he felt and saw his mother power up to levels he could never imagine from his own mom. 

Everyone looked on in amazement as ChiChi's hair broke from it's tight bun and began standing on ends and her reddish aura turned a bright golden color. Goten stepped back from his mother as he shielded his family and yelled,

"Mom, please calm down!!!" The women looked at her youngest son with her newly acquired green eyes and grunted. She turned back to her oldest and yelled,

"You think we, meaning your mother, wife daughter, sister-in-law, and her mother can't handle ourselves?!?! I have you to know we can!!!" Gohan stepped back from his mother as he marveled at her now golden hair. His mother was a Super Saiyajin and wasn't even aware of it. 

"Have you forgotten that Bra and Pan are part Saiyajins also!!! Me, Bulma, and Videl have been married long enough to know what to expect from the universe when it comes to Saiyajins!!!"

"Mom, I'm not…"

"Hell I've raised two," She paused and looked over to her husband, who was totally at a lost of words, "no excuse me, three Saiyajins and managed to remain the strongest of the bunch!!! During this time, don't you think I would have picked up some things about fighting and protecting myself!!"

"That's not what I mean, I…"

"I trained your brother for a good six years of his life!!! All of us have had to deal with you and the other Saiyajins destructive and moody behaviors!!!" 

"Mom, I only…"

"I bet you're not strong enough to have a child, let alone a child that tries to power up inside of you!!! And sex with a Saiyajin isn't exactly a stroll down easy street either!!!"

"MOM!!! PLEASE!!!" A flushed faced Gohan looked at his mother with fearful eyes and prayed she would realize that she was now entering SSJ2. 

ChiChi had literally walked her son into a wall. She looked at him with her angry green eyes and said in a low growl,

"What!!!" The man prayed that he could get himself out of this sticky situation. He wasn't about to turn Super Saiyajin against his own mother.

"Could you please calm down!?! I didn't mean you all couldn't fight, I just meant you don't have the fighting experience." ChiChi looked at her son and frowned, 

"I what!!!" ChiChi powered up again and fully transgressed to Super Saiyajin two. Gohan looked up to the sky and silently said,

__

*Dende, what did I do to deserve this?*

_______________________

Vegeta saw Mt. Poazu in his line of view and thought to himself,

__

*What did that blasted woman asked that damned lizard from now!?!,* and added a little boost to his flight. As he reached the area where his daughter and her family stayed with Goku and ChiChi, he felt ChiChi's ki rise beyond anything he could ever fathom from her.

__

*Her power is about the same as a Super Saiyajin!!! How is that?*

As he reached the clearing in the forest, he could see ChiChi's bright gold aura and knew she was as strong, if not stronger than a Super Saiyajin. Suddenly, out of the clear blue sky, Pan appeared in front of him. He nearly crashed into the young woman but quickly maneuvered to avoid her.

"Where in the hell did you come from?!?"

"Um, I teleported. What's happening Vegeta? Did you feel all those weird power levels?" The Saiyajin king grunted and said to his son's mate,

"If you'd shut the hell up so we can get down there, we both can find out!." Pan rolled her eyes at the man but followed him as he descended down to the area where their family was. The two intruders looked on, frozen with shock as they saw a sight they had never imagined. There was ChiChi scaring the hell out of her oldest son, Pan's father, and she was a bona fide Super Saiyajin. After a few moments, Vegeta became enraged and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Everyone with the exception of Pan turned to face the man. ChiChi, who was already on a warpath, was the first to speak.

"What the hell does it look like! Idiot! I'm going to beat the hell out of my son!" Pan stepped towards her grandmother and said in a slightly dazed voice,

"Grandma, you're a… you're a…" ChiChi looked at her granddaughter slightly irritated and said,

"Spit it out Pan! I'm a what?" Pan looked at ChiChi and smiled. Instead of speaking, she rolled her eyes back in her head and fainted. Gohan ran to his daughter's side, quickly forgetting his mother was livid with him. ChiChi looked on with a perplexed expression. She looked at her husband and said with a small tinge of fear in her voice,

"Goku, I'm a what?" Goku placed a comforting smile on his face as he walked over to his wife. Once he got close enough to her he quickly powered up to a Super Saiyajin. ChiChi gasped, afraid of why he would turn Super on her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said,

"ChiChi, honey, the way I look is the way you look. Babe, you're a Super Saiyajin." She looked at Goku and her sons and let out a little laugh and joined her granddaughter by passing out.

____________________________

Juuhachi stood on shore of Roshi's island. She could have swore she felt everyone power up at the same time, including herself. But just as quick as it happened, it was over. She searched out for the two most important people in her life and saw Krillin was at Goku's house and Marron was at home. 

__

*Hmm, maybe I was imagining things. *

She turned to go back into the house and quickly turned when she felt ChiChi's ki sky rocket. The android didn't hesitate. She immediately flew towards the Son residence. She then felt a slight twinge in her body that made her stagger in the air. 

__

*He can't be alive!!*

The woman looked towards the eastern mountains and debated should she go there or to the Son residence. Everything within her was telling her something bad was about to happen. She started to fly to her original destination but the twinge occurred again and she quickly changed her course.

_______________________

Yamucha slept peacefully in his plush new bed. After the wish from the dragonballs he moved him and Puar to a nice large house in the Arts district of West Capital City. He was then awakened by Puar's yelling. He looked over to the clock and saw it was only ten before eight. With a soft stream of curses he sat up and yelled,

"Puar what's wrong?" The shape-shifting cat didn't respond but he found out the problem. He saw his own aura around him and felt high ki readings from all of his old friends, including ChiChi and Bulma.

__

*What!?! They're not fighters!!! What the hell is going on!*

The man jumped out of bed and ran to find Puar and make sure she was okay. Before he could even get to his bedroom door, everyone's power dissipated. The man stood in the hallway looking very confused. He scratched his head and looked up and down the long hall.

"Puar where are you?" The blue cat came around the corner and flew to her best friend as fast as she could.

"Did you feel that?" He nodded and replied,

"I wonder was that was. I even fe… Hey!!! You can't sense power levels!!" Puar shrugged her shoulders and said,

"I felt that!!!" The scarred faced man looked at his long-time companion with a surprised look. 

"Puar let's go to Goku's house. Something had to happen." The man didn't bother to change out of his pajamas as he took off to Mt. Poazu. Before he could truly leave his property, he felt Califa nearing his home. He stopped and waited for her to come into view. Soon, he saw the woman with Vejima not far behind her. When she got about ten feet in front of him, he asked,

"What the hell is going on?" The Saiyajin princess looked at her potential mate with a feeling of relief. She stopped in front of him and crossed her arm over her chest as she looked over the man, admiring his muscular form showing through the thin pajama pants.

__

*How do I ask him is he okay without sounding weak? Look at his body!!!*

The woman looked behind her to make sure her son was still there and said to Yamucha,

"Why did you power up? Were you training in that flimsy garment?" The man looked down and realized that he was in she silk pajama pants that seemed to accentuate everything below the waist and smiled.

"No I wasn't training. Everyone's ki sky rocketed for a brief moment then went back to normal. Do you know why?" The woman shook her head no, then both felt one ki shoot back up. Yamucha's eyes widened as he realized it was ChiChi. He looked at Califa and said in a hurried voice,

"We've got to see what's wrong!!!", and took off towards the last place he truly called home; Mt. Poazu.

Califa looked at Yamucha's retreating form and frowned. The man's frightened face didn't go unnoticed by the Saiyajin. She signaled for Vejima to follow her and Yamucha. She sped up to catch up to Yamucha. The man glanced over to her and continued to fly. Califa sighed and said,

"One person raised their ki Yamucha, what's the big deal!!!" He growled deep in his throat and spat out in a tone that made Califa wonder was the man a Saiyajin and didn't know it,

"That one person who raised their ki as high as a Super Saiyajin is ChiChi. She's strong but not that strong. That's what the big idea is." She nodded in comprehension as she flew to Mt. Poazu beside Yamucha. She looked over at the man and wondered to herself,

__

*Do you still have feelings for this woman?*

_________________________

In the brisk winds of the Yunzabit Heights mountains, a tall figure looked stood at the peaked cliff of the mountain he was standing on. His thick weighted cape bellowed in the wind making him look like a comic book super hero. His stance could easily make one believe he was a colorful statue until his face contorted with discontent. He turned to look in the direction he felt the power fluctuations moments earlier. He was very aware who the ki signatures belonged to, after all he had spent a great deal of his life around them. He was even aware that his own power level had risen at that same time. 

__

*The Kais said that everyone would fight but they didn't say ChiChi would make that crazy wish. I can't help but wonder what's going to happen now. Is the enemy among them already? I wish they would've heightened my in-sight more before they sent me here with this job. Maybe Dende' can see more than I can, although I doubt it. *

His face twisted into a smile that could easily remind people why he used to be called the 'Demon King', then flew off towards Kami's Lookout. As he flew away, he chuckled and said out loud to the wind,

"Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, you know you all are in deep shit now. Your wives are just as strong as you with those crazy ass tempers." As he flew, he could feel all of the original Z fighters, along with a few new ones, move to one centralized spot; Mt. Poazu. He thought to himself,

__

*Hmm, the Z fighters have reassembled without even realizing it.*

(Whistles 'Cha La Head Cha La') Huh? You read it already? Geez you guys are quick!!! Well, I'm not going to make any promises but you should have something soon enough. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! ****

Next update: My Favorite Girl

PEACE!!!! NaCoBe ^_^


	19. Good Choice? Maybe Not.

****

Chapter 16: Good Choice? Maybe Not…

Howdy do da people!!! I know!!! It been like forever!!! As I said before, a sister was having some serious issues in her life and fanfics weren't the first thing on her mind. Nevertheless, I'm back!!!! ****

Before you read this chapter I wanted to address some of your questions (this is what happens when you read through all your reviews at once). 

The Trunks and Bulma that came and visited Yamucha in the beginning of the story was Mirai Trunks but a Mirai Trunks way, way after the Cell Saga. ChiChi and Yamucha had a relationship after the Cell Saga, you would have to read Someone to Hold for more info on that. This is not an alternate timeline. Goku did disappear but he's back, that's another story that I'll write in the future. Piccolo was dead, he's back too. Again, that's another story (a very funny one I might add) that will be coming. The Yamucha that made the wish is the Yamucha we all know and love (some hate) from DB, DBZ: no Mirai Yamucha there. The Vegeta that made the wish for ChiChi and Bulma to be young was Mirai Vegeta (read "Just Another Day" by Juuhachi-gou and Mirai Bulma at Dragonball Super Z. **The whole series rocks!!!) Mirai Trunks and Mirai Juuhachi are mates. (Again read the Dragonball Super Z series) You won't see a Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Majin Buu, Babidi, Zarbon, Dadoria, Pilaf (the punk), etc. in this story. So stop e-mailing me asking if they're going to pop up! **

This chapter take a direct excerpt out of "Things I Want To Forget" by Juuhachi-gou and Mirai Bulma at Dragonball Super Z (you'd think I'm related to them the way I talk about their stories!!!) Again, I hope they don't mind.  


****

Disclaimer: 'I'm sorry mama…I never meant to hurt you… I never meant to make you cry but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet….NOT!!! Read another chapter for a disclaimer.

In case you forgot: "…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts, ***** is a telepathic conversation; ##### is a flashback

Juuhachi flew through the eastern mountains swiftly as she fought back the memories of her and her brother in her head; not that she had many. She couldn't remember much about her life before she became an android and the few memories she had made her feel as though she was looking in on someone else's life. The only memory from her 'human' life that she holds vividly is the moments before she and her brother became androids by Dr. Gero's hands.

######################

__

"Quite right, young lady." Gero stepped into the room, and Crys had the sudden certainty that their host had been listening to every word. "I would be...quite distressed if either one of you were to leave."  
Jet whirled on him, snarling. "Crystal is not part of the deal."  
" Ah, yes, our deal, young man. Not just your sister's life, but also revenge on the man who killed your father. Don't you remember?"  
A wave of dizziness washed over Crystal, but she managed to stay on her feet. "Our father? He died during the war!"  
Gero fixed his colorless eyes on her. "He was murdered by an enemy of the Red Ribbon Army named Son Goku."  
" Mu...murdered...?"  
" Yes, indeed, my dear. Murdered in cold blood. When I told your brother, he was all too willing to subject himself to--"  
"Shut up, old man!" Jet shouted. "Leave her out of this."  
" Why, it's nothing to be ashamed of, my lad." Gero smiled quietly. "You're not just human anymore, you know; you're better than any human. Stronger, faster, more powerful--more than a match for the likes of Son Goku."  
" Jet, what is he talking about?" Crystal demanded, desperate. "What has he done to you?" Jet glared hatefully at Gero, not answering his twin.  
" He's a jinzouningen now, child," Gero supplied.  
Crystal blinked hard. "An...artificial human?! That's crazy!"  
" Nonsense. I needed a subject for my newest project, and your brother wanted help for you. As an added bonus, you will both have the chance to exact revenge for your father's untimely demise. I want Son Goku dead for my own reasons. So we can...help each other, eh?"  
" I told you, Gero," Jet hissed, fisting his hands and trembling. "Leave Crystal out of it. She's not part of the deal. Keep your hands off her!"  
" If it weren't for me, the girl would be dead. You made your bargain, and I kept my side of it. What I choose to do with the girl now is none of your concern."  
" Bastard!" Jet's hands shot out, reaching for the old man's throat.  
" Jet, don't!" Crystal cried, taking a shaky step forward.   
  
Unconcerned, Gero lifted one arm, pointing a small black box at Jet. He pushed the red button atop the box, and Jet froze, then collapsed.  
  
" Jet!!!" Crystal fell to her hands and knees and struggled over to her twin. He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. "You killed him!" she shrieked at Gero, trying to gather Jet's leaden form into her arms.  
" Nothing can kill him now, girl. But never mind; soon enough, you'll understand." Gero reached down and grabbed her arm. She struggled, but she had no strength to pull away. He produced a hypodermic syringe and jabbed it into her arm. She burst into tears of pure anger, trying to fight Gero off, trying to hold off the oblivion that yawned open to swallow her.   
"Don't worry, child," Gero said with mocking gentleness. "It'll all be over before you know."

##################

The android blinked as if she were pushing back tears and said to herself,

"All that pain for someone's grudge. Stupid." She stopped at the area where the lab once stood and yelled out,

"I know you're here so stop this little hiding game." She stayed in midair and observed the land below for any movement. She knew the person she was searching for didn't register a ki level so she had to rely and her sight and intuition. After several moments of searching with no luck she said aloud, 

"Maybe I'm imagining things with that influx." She turned to leave the place that resembled pure pain and evil her and ran smack dead into ice blue orbs.

"Acting like you're all human all this time has weakened your skills sis." Juuhachi's almond shaped eyes widened as she said breathlessly,

"Juunana, you're alive!!!" The male android smiled devilishly and said,

"Alive and kicking Crystal," then slammed his fists into her head, knocking her out.

____________________

Yamucha, Califa, and Vejima landed and saw Pan and ChiChi passed out on the ground with Goku and Gohan trying to revive the women. Yamucha looked over at a fuming Vegeta and briefly glanced over the group before he yelled much like the Saiyajin king did earlier,

"What in the bloody hell is going on!!!!" Bulma walked over to the man and said,

"A lot of overreacting Yamucha." She turned to Califa and gave a forced greeting to the woman and smiled at Vejima. Yamucha looked at Bulma and said in a serious tone,

"Bra where's your mother? I know she had something to so with this." Bulma frowned and said defensively,

"Oh is that so Yamucha?!?" Yamucha half-heartily watched the woman frown and felt her ki level rise slightly. He looked over to Goten to tell him to get his wife but saw Bra standing next to her husband. He looked at the woman fully for the first since his arrival and said in a shocked voice,

"Bulma?" The feisty aqua haired woman answered back proudly, knowing her ex was surprised at her appearance,

"Yes?" Yamucha looked over the group and noticed all the non-Saiyajins looked a lot younger than usual and asked, 

"What happened and I mean , what did you do!?!" Vegeta looked at the man and said, 

"What does it look like idiot!!!" Bulma and Yamucha looked over at the man with a irritated glare and quickly disregarded the man.

"We made your wish!!! Well actually me , ChiChi, Videl, and Krillin asked Shenlong to have our age and appearances reflect those of our spouses." The man looked at the woman expecting more of an explanation. When he didn't get one he said,

"Okay… so what does that have to do with all the power fluctuations?" The woman smiled wider and said,

"I was getting to that !!! Yamucha, you were always impatient. Well anyway, we made the age wish with one wish and was kind of at a loss with the second wish. That's when ChiChi wished that all the Z fighters have the fighting and aging capabilities like Goku, Vegeta, and the kids. Isn't that cool!!! We can have more adventures like when we were younger!" Yamucha stared at the now young woman before him and said almost dazed like,

"She wished us into Saiyajins?" Bulma thought for a moment and said,

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." The man then turned a paled gray color and said to himself,

"This is not good, not at all." Gohan looked up from his now waking daughter and said,

"See someone who sees my point of view! Thank you Yamucha." Videl looked from her husband to Yamucha and asked,

"Why is this so bad guys? The Saiyajins are the strongest race in the universe are they. I mean come on, look at Goku and Vegeta. I'm not going to even mention the demis and my kuxo." Califa interjected and said,

"Actually, there are many people out there who have vendettas for Saiyajins still. I have been in many situations where I had to hide my race in order to survive. I believe the Kakkorot and his descendants and Vegeta and his…", she looked at Bra and a newly arrived Trunks and spat, "his children have survived because the group is so small and earth is in a not much visited part of the universe." Yamucha continued,

"Now there are more with us." He looked over to Califa and said softly,

"Maybe it's going to come true." The woman shook her head and sighed as she looked at her son, who was peeking at the sleeping babies in Goten and Bra's arms. 

__

*No, it can't come true.*

Vegeta grunted and said in a forceful voice, 

"I don't see what everyone is so upset about." He looked at the slightly dazed ChiChi and said to the group,

"The woman wished for you weaklings to have powers like the Saiyajins on earth. Every Saiyajin here, with the exception of the brood, is a Super Saiyajin." He looked at Pan leaning on his son and said,

"Even the weakest one of us is a Super Saiyajin. What ever decides to come here to fuck with us will just have a nice surprise with a plethora of Super Saiyajins on their ass." Yamucha turned to Vegeta and said,

"Vegeta, that's not the point. I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting for my life because your race pissed off some people in the past." The Saiyajin royalty sneered and said to the man,

"Maybe you should be afraid, after all you were the weakest of your friends. If something should happen you might die again by their seedling soldiers hand." Bulma looked at her husband and yelled,

"Vegeta!!! Stop!!!" The man looked at his wife and turned back to the angered scarred face man and laughed aloud. Yamucha frowned and felt the anger building up in him and said to the man,

"I am so sick of your bullshit Vegeta! You only talk so much crap because you believe you can intimidate anyone! One day someone's going to knock the living shit out of you!!!" 

"Who? Someone like you? Please!!!" The man laughed as he squatted slightly and raised his chin up and said,

"Go ahead Yamucha try and knock the shit out of me. I'll give you a free shot." Yamucha turned his back to Vegeta and said,

"You're an ass Vegeta." The smiled and said,

"You're a coward Yamucha. That's why you couldn't keep Bulma or ChiChi and I doubt you'll keep Califa happy for long." That did it for Yamucha. The man turned around with his green eyes flashing and golden aura blaring. Vegeta's smile widened as he knew the man was actually going to try and fight him. As Yamucha came closer to the man, his hair grew longer and turned black as he grew red fur on his body and a tail shot out of his pajama pants. As Vegeta began to stand and saw something his pray that would happen to him next, Yamucha's fur turned silver-gray. He had went straight from being a mere human to a Super Saiyajin five. Vegeta's eyes widened as he said in amazement,

"Oh shit!!!" That was the last thing Vegeta remembered because Yamucha knocked him out in one punch.

**Bet you did expect that!!!! Come on review like you used to. I know you're mad at me but I love you!!!.**

PEACE!!!! NaCoBe


	20. Reflections and Revelations

Reflections and Revelations 

Hello world…  I am writing see!!!!  I'm dead, I haven't left the fanfic scene, and I haven't forgotten about my stories.  There are other things in my world that take precedence over leisure writing.  Sorry.  Also I'm brain-dead on this story.  I know where I want it to go but I don't know how I want to get there.  This is a information/ filler chapter.  I wasn't going to post it like this but someone, naming no names (Joseph) threatened to kill my muse (Long story).  Well anyways enjoy and have fun.  If you all don't review this I might kill this fic… 

Disclaimer: Can you hear me now?  Good.  I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In case you forgot: "…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts, ***** is a telepathic conversation; ##### is a flashback

_"Vegeta!!!__  Why do you always leave!!!  Are you not loyal to the New Saiyajin Empire" said the young girl as she frowned at the Crowned King of the empire.  She was not afraid of the man as many were.  She truly felt she had no reason to be, he was, after all, her father.  Vegeta threw a menacing glare at the female child and said,_

_"You do know that statement could get you killed for treason brat!!!  Why do you constantly question my motives?  You're sister doesn't."  Kornaya glared back at her father with the same amount of ferocity he'd shown a moment ago and said,_

_"You're actions can be construed as abandonment, which can be interpreted as treason father!!!  You only come around every other new moon and only stay for the moon cycle.  __Calif__a doesn't say anything because she is weak.  Her emotions show easily so she stayed quiet."  The young girl's frowned deepened at the thought of her twin sister's crying episode earlier that day.  She has the unfortunate gift of feeling whatever her weakling sister feels, therefore, knows the pain as if it were her own.  Vegeta watched his daughter battle with the pain she was forcing down deep within her and kneeled down to be at eye level with her.  He smirked ever so slightly and said in a soft, but arrogant tone,_

_"You think your sister is weak, huh?  Well who's the one standing in front of me yelling and blinking away tears?  Kornaya, despite your strength and maturity, you are still a child.  There are some things you do not know about nor do you need to.  I have to leave for reasons beyond your comprehension.  Your sister and you can speak to me at any time, you know that."  The man stood back up to his level, nodded to the child and preceded to the round ship that awaited him.  The girl walked sullenly off of the launch bay into the safety area as she watched her father leave yet again.  As the ship began to rise a tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away.  The higher the ship went, the more tears fell until she was sobbing uncontrollably. That was the last time she saw her father._

_##########################################################_

"Princess Kornaya? Are you okay?"  The woman snapped out of her daydream only to see half of the bridge staring at her.  From the moisture on her face and the bent metal of her captain's chair armrest in her hands, she realized that she'd allowed the feelings she learned to hold in escape.  She removed her hands from the now contorted armrests and quickly wiped her eyes and roared in a gruff tone,

"Why the hell wouldn't I be?!?  Oh, I know, I have a bunch of losers for a crew!!!!  Get your asses back to work!!!"  Everyone quickly scampered back to their positions in fear of losing their lives.  As the bridge began to go back to its normal state, Princess Kornaya stood up from her throne and left the deck.

_*I can't believe I'm allowing the thought of seeing that cowardly bastard again affect me so badly!!!  I am not a weakling like my mother and that bitch sister of mine!!!!  I am the sole ruler of the New Saiyajin Empire!!! They're dead and I'm alive because I'm the strongest.  Thanks to that coward Ginyu I learned that Vegeta is still alive and well.*_

The women walked confidently down the halls of the massive space craft, ignoring the bows and salutes she received from each and every person she passed.  She was more concerned with what she wanted to say and do to her father once she came face to face with him; not that she would've acknowledge her subjects and soldiers any way.  As she reached her destination, her advisor's living quarters, she stopped to briefly inspected the guards that stood posted at his gate.  Unlike the rest of the guards under her rule, with the exception of her own,  they were true elites from their bloodlines.  Their fathers and forefathers were royal guards and their mothers were supreme executors.  This was a rarity upon the Saiyajin race mainly because the race has been on the brink of extinction for the past sixty years.

After Kornaya nodded, signaling every guard passed the impromptu inspection; she entered the extravagant quarters and saw Nashi brushing his long green hair.  She sighed and commented,

"Nashi, I swear if you weren't such a ladies man, I would think you were a buru-bo-i.  Why do you always have to primp yourself, it's sickening!?!" The blue skinned man turned and smiled at the ornery Saiyajin woman and said smoothly, 

"It helps keep my stress level down if you must know."  His smiled widened as he continued,

"Besides, one of us has to look good since the other one doesn't know how."  The woman frowned and replied,

"The only reason you make yourself look good is because you can't fight worth shit, faggot."  Nashi's smiled faded at the verbal jab and he asked,

"Okay so I'm a gay weakling, all the things you despise.  Why am I your advisor then?"

"Because you are quick-witted and diplomatic.  You have those silly qualities that I don't care to make time for.  If you didn't have those qualities, I would've killed you years ago."  The blue-skinned man bowed and replied mockingly,

"Why thank you for your mercy, your majesty. Why exactly did you come to see me?"  Kornaya sat on the man's plush bed and said,

"I need to know exactly what you found out about this planet Earth that Vegeta is residing on."  The man sat back in his chair and said,

"You know since you've found out where your father is, you've become obsessed with him and his new home."  With a dark glare, Kornaya said,

"Like you didn't look to see if Zarbon was alive when we first met.  I know about the revenge thing you were planning before we became allies.  So don't call me obsessive, my reasons for finding Vegeta is more than to be reunited with the bastard, I want to bring him to his knees."  Nashi resumed brushing his hair and said, 

"Yes I did look for my father but after a couple of years I let it go and accepted the fact your father had killed him.  What son wouldn't want to avenge his father?  If I didn't, where would my loyalty to my bloodline lie?"  Kornaya lazily lifted herself off of the plush bed and went to stand behind Nashi.

"Do you still plan on avenging your father by killing my father?"  She placed her small hand on the man's neck and lean forward to smell his hair.  In turn the man turned his head and roughly captured the woman's mouth then replied, 

"Only if you can't avenge the demise of your empire Kornaya."

__________________

Marron sobbed uncontrollably over Uubuu's still body and she held him in her arms.  It never occurred to her at the moment that she was holding her husband, who has always been too heavy for her to even budge, in her arms.  She repeatedly kissed the man and prayed that Kami doesn't take her husband away.  In the midst of her intense praying, she didn't notice her husband's eyes flutter open.  He reached up and touched her face causing her to yelp in surprise and drop him.  He looked at the woman realizing that she was actually holding him.  Before he could say anything, Marron jumped on top of Uubuu and cried and she exclaimed,

"Oh, Uubuu, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry!!!  I love you so much and would never want to hurt you.  I was foolish for what I did in Australia and would do anything to make it up to you.  You are my best friend."  

The man rubbed his wife's hair and realized that it was sticking up in spikes, much like a Super Saiyajin.  He slightly pulled her away and asked,

"What did you do to your hair?  Why is it all spiky?"  Marron looked at the Islander in a confused expression and said, 

"What?  My hair's not spiky."  It was then Uubuu noticed Marron's ice blue eyes were a jade green.  His own eyes widen with a mixture of fear and anxiety as he jumped up and yelled despite his aching head and body,

"Holy shit!!! You're a Super Saiyajin!"  Marron's expression mirrored her husband's as she quickly stood and said in defense,

"No I'm not!!!  My hair is always blond!"

_*Oh Kami, he's delusional…*_

"No!!!"  Uubuu grabbed Marron's arm and ran to the bathroom, which was surprisingly still intact, and placed her in front of a mirror and said, "Look, you look like you but as a Saiyajin."  Marron leaned closer to the mirror and saw the scares on her face were gone and her hair was indeed spiky like a Super Saiyajin's.  She also noticed the color of her eyes changed.  The woman began shaking.  She turned to Uubuu and asked in a trembling voice,

"How did this happen to me?"  The man shrugged his shoulders and said, 

"I don't know, but I sure there is someone who knows.  We need to see Goku or Vegeta.  My bet is that you can fly pretty fast so let's go."  He turned to walk out of the bathroom and heard a thud.  When he turned back around he saw Marron had past out.  He quickly scooped her in his arms and took out towards Mount Poazu.

_*What the hell is going on!!!  First, Vegeta has relative popping up. Now my wife's a damn Super Saiyajin!!!*_

I told you it was an info/ filler chapter!!!!!  Well anyways, review if you want me to continue…  PEACE!!!!


End file.
